History's Strongest Tenant Uzumaki
by MrFoxHoundSir
Summary: Naruto, a homeless highschool student after a fire burned his apartment down is offered a place to sleep by Furenji Hayato. He happily accepts not knowing the dangers of living near his new housemates. rated M just in case
1. New Tenant

Alright here's the first chapter of what most of you wanted; "History's Strongest Tenant Uzumaki!"

Now before we start a few things to clear up that I think are important and un-important enough that it being spoiled won't be bad. Naruto hasn't traveled worlds or lived forever. In this one The Elemental Nations are hidden away in the Bermuda Triangle cutting them off from the rest of the world. "Will others from Naruto show up?" the answer is no, they may be mentioned but none of them will show up not even the toads. "Is Naruto super powerful?" again no but he is smart, in theory if you can outsmart them you can win and Naruto is smarter (Tactically) than some of the masters like Apachai, Sakaki, and possibly Shigure. Also he has a whole bundle of tricks called Ninja stuff he can pull.

This starts a few days after Kenichi moves in so pretty early in the series.

Anyways that's everything I wanted to clear up before we started so now here we go! Oh yeah I'm not using the manga for reference so things may be in the wrong order of appearance, omitted completely, or spelled incorrectly. However I may refer back to it for techniques and the like.

I follow Naruto only, Kenichi does exactly like canon when we don't have him in the picture.

* * *

><p><span>New Tenant<span>

Naruto, a teen of just 17 years, couldn't believe his eyes. The apartment he had just rented had burned down to the ground… "Are you kidding me?" he screamed falling to his knees. "I spent my last yen on that place!" he cried as many pedestrians cast him sympathetic looks though none stepped up to help him. The reason was simple, Naruto cast an intimidating figure being just under 200cm, blonde haired, muscular, wearing blue jeans and a white T-shirt and add on whisker like marks on his cheeks everyone just assumed he was a delinquent, though they did wonder about the scroll on his back. "Not only that…but the stores here don't want to hire me since I look scary apparently!" he continued to wail as the civilians twitched a bit.

"Is there something wrong young one?" an elderly voice asked from behind him. Naruto glanced back and had to tilt his head up to stare into the face of a youthful looking old man who had blonde hair much like himself as well as bulging muscles. Not only that but he actually wore the traditional kimono of ancient Japan. The elderly man smiled kindly "Has something happened?"

Naruto nodded as he stood up and wiped his eyes. Looking up at the man again he realized he was at least a head taller than him. "You're pretty tall, old man." Naruto noted before shaking his head "But yeah, my apartment I had just spent the rest of my money on burned down."

The man laughed good naturedly as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I see, then, would you like to stay with me and my grand daughter?" he asked with a smile "And the others who live with us." He added lest Naruto get the wrong impression.

"Thanks I'd appreciate that." Naruto agreed as he followed the man. "I never got your name old man."

Laughing the man smiled "Because I never gave it my boy!" Naruto grumbled a bit "I am Furenji Hayato." He turned a corner and stood in front of a large double wooden door that blocked the entrance of the biggest wall Naruto had ever seen for a personal residence. "And I am the owner of the Ryouzanpaku Dojo! A place where masters of the martial arts come to hone their skills!" he pushed lightly on the door causing them to swing open as if he had forced them with great force.

Naruto wasn't sure what to think as he calmly walked in after the elder "I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He introduced himself "And I am not interested in studying the arts." He clarified as he walked into the main building making sure to keep up with the long strides of the Elder Hayato. "I just want a place I can live."

Hayato grinned "I'm sure they'll let you do that." He stated seeing one of the other residents in the garden "That's Apachai Hopachai, a Thai man who lives here" he explained as the bronze giant suddenly burst forth and pounded a punching bag until it was obliterated, he then proceeded to do the same to the wall…and other unfortunate garden ornaments. "KNOCK IT OFF!" the elder shouted angered by the destruction to his property.

"Is…he always like that?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Oh no…he's just excited since we've officially taken our first disciple who is also living here." The elder explained cheerfully.

"I see…" Naruto muttered. "He won't mistake ME for an ornament will he?"

"Who knows?" The elder's answer did not help Naruto's nerves at all.

Naruto sighed heavily as he followed the man into the main building. "Hm?" he mumbled to himself seeing a pretty girl in a kimono sitting in a circle of swords. "Even weapon forms?" he wondered seeing her.

Suddenly the woman jumped high into the air pulling out a real Katana. "No pictures! Ma Kensei!" she shouted in a sort of slow drawl stabbing the blade into the tatami mats forcing a rather short Chinese man to jump out holding his camera.

"Ara, be careful with that Shigure-san!" he stated jovially. Shigure was not pleased as she pulled out a set of shuriken and threw them at Kensei who nimbly dodged them.

Naruto was concerned as they flew at him 'should I stop them?' he mused seeing he still had time. 'Nah' the old guy won't let them hit.' He concluded making no move to stop or dodge the bladed stars. Naruto didn't so much as blink as the elder swiftly caught them with his fingers.

"You should be a bit more careful Naruto-kun." Hayato commented smiling down on Naruto who grinned.

"Sure thing! Ah, that surprised me!" he whined placing his hands on his head. Lowering his hands Naruto looked around "You said you recently took on a disciple…is he here today?" Naruto asked trying to find the youth.

"Ah he should be out with my granddaughter right now." The elder explained "He's helping her with the chores."

Naruto nodded his head "I see." He looked around as they entered what was obviously the common room. "Another master?" he asked seeing a scarred man drinking beer.

"That's Sakaki Shio a 100th Dan Karate master."

"They have that?" Naruto wondered catching the man's attention.

"If they don't…well too bad!" he shouted guzzling the rest of his beer. "Cause that's what I am!" he roared before he laughed maniacally.

Subtly Naruto leaned towards the elder "Is he always like that?" he asked

"Oh quite so." Hayato replied with a laugh "Sakaki is always a cheerful person."

"What? You got another disciple for us old man?" Sakaki asked seeing Naruto, having apparently just realized he was there. "Kenichi's enough I ain't teaching any more brats!"

Naruto sweat dropped "Who'd want to learn from you, you drunkard?" he whispered through the corner of his mouth.

"What was that?" Sakaki roared.

"I said that I wasn't here to learn anything." Naruto stated calmly "My house burned down recently and the Elder has offered me lodging." He explained seeing Sakaki's disbelieving stare. "I'm only a tenant."

"What's this about a new tenant?" a new voice inquired as a mustached Japanese man walked in from a nearby workshop. "Oh, a new face?" he wondered seeing Naruto.

"Ah yes…I'm staying here as a new tenant." Naruto explained with a polite bow. "You are?" he asked not recognizing the man.

"Ah, forgive me, I'm Akisame Koetsuji, a Jiujutsu practitioner." The man introduced himself. "I also practice various forms of artwork."

Naruto nodded his head "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, a high school student at the local public one; Second year transfer."

Akisame rubbed his chin in thought. "You said you wanted to live here as a tenant right?" he asked looking for confirmation. "How do you plan to pay rent?"

"I'll get a job." Naruto answered easily. "I'm sure there's someone willing to hire me." He explained since he noticed one or two raised eyebrows. "I'm fairly handy to have around, if I do say so myself." He grinned as the masters exchanged looks.

"What do you think?" Sakaki asked leaning towards Akisame. "He any good?"

Akisame tilted his head slightly and held his hand up in order to cover his mouth. "If he is, he hides it well." He answered with an impassive stare. "Elder?" he asked turning towards the person who had ultimate say on the matter.

"Well why not?" the elder asked looking around with a small smile on his face. "What kind of Katsujin-ken martial artists would we be to turn away a young man who just lost his home?" the others smiled as well as they nodded at Naruto who grinned widely.

"Awesome so I can live here?" he asked practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. An action that the Masters noticed. "So…where's my room?"

Kensei laughed as he gestured for Naruto to follow him. "You'll be rooming with our disciple Kenichi." The shorter man explained; sounding slightly irked at having to look up at the younger man. "Where are you from? If you don't mind me asking."

Naruto waved it off "I'm from an island somewhere in the pacific, it wasn't on any of the maps I've seen recently so it really doesn't have a name." he explained vaguely. "Our people just call it the Elemental Nations" Naruto decided the name couldn't hurt.

"Oh?" Kensei wondered curious "Did they practice any forms of martial arts?" he asked probing for information. "If they did could you tell me what kinds?"

Naruto knew the man was trying to gain information and decided to have a little fun. "Oh you know a little bit of everything." He stated with a shrug "We really didn't call it anything other then Taijutsu or hand to hand combat."

"That's interesting could you explain a little more?" Kensei asked stopping in front of the room Kenichi was using.

"Sorry." Naruto muttered bowing his head a little "I never learned any." A bold faced lie but they didn't need to know that.

Kensei seemed disappointed but quickly hid it "That's alright, I was just curious." He stated opening the door for the blonde.

"Thanks" Naruto nodded his head as he stepped into the room. Looking around he noticed all of the books that obviously belonged to Kenichi. "I guess he's a bookworm" Naruto muttered setting down his scroll next to a cabinet. "Oh well guess I'll go see what everyone else does around here." So saying he stood up and walked out of the door.

Re-joining the others in the common room Naruto sat down across from Sakaki who looked to be on another bottle of booze. "You drink a lot…" Naruto stated seeing numerous empty cans next to the man.

"What's it to ya brat?" he growled back in response.

"Nothing much" Naruto muttered opting to avoid any confrontations. "Just noticing things." He continued looking away from the burly man. "Other than train, what do you guys do around here?" he asked looking around the area noticing Kensei looking at some sort of magazine, Akisame working on a sculpture, Apachai was out in the garden destroying things, and Shigure and the Elder where no where in sight.

Akisame looked up from his work "We all have our own hobbies" he stated gesturing at his work "Other than that we train." the sound of the door opening caught their attention "Oh, Miu and Kenichi are back."

"Everyone we're back!" a girl's, obviously Miu's, voice called out as a pair of teenagers walked in. The first one…had the biggest rack Naruto had ever seen on anyone younger than the age of twenty-five she appeared to be wearing her school uniform with some sort of jumpsuit underneath. "Oh, we have a guest!" Miu muttered in surprise seeing Naruto.

"A guest?" the boy, apparently Kenichi, asked wearing what looked like a mass mixture of training uniforms from the various arts he was obviously practicing. "That's rare."

"Yo!" Naruto waved at them instantly scaring Kenichi who hid behind Miu.

"A delinquent!" he screamed in terror. "What's a delinquent doing here?" he shouted pointing a shaky finger at Naruto's confused form.

"Ah…I'm the new tenant." Naruto muttered raising his arm half-way up. "Yeah…my house burnt down and the Elder offered me a place to stay."

"I don't believe you!" Kenichi shouted pointing a nervous finger at him "You're definitely lying!"

Naruto didn't know how to respond to the boy's adamant belief that he was a bad guy. "Uh…" he muttered scratching his head "No I'm not?" he offered looking or help. Everyone who was watching just shrugged their shoulders. Sweat drop forming on his head Naruto sighed heavily. "Well…roommate…I am living here from now on." He stated unsure how to continue.

"WHAT?" Kenichi screamed now even more terrified "A delinquent is living in the same room as me?" he shouted about ready to grab someone's collar and shaking them. "WHY?"

"Because you have room." Akisame stated easily. "Everyone else is using their entire room, and Miu is a girl so that won't work for various reasons."

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly. "That's how it is." He stated with a laugh.

"NOOOOOO!" Kenichi sobbed as he fell to his knees.

"Kind of…dramatic…isn't he?" Naruto asked Miu who came up to introduce herself. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"I'm Furenji Miu, a pleasure Naruto-san!" she smiled causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Ah, Kenichi…if it makes you feel better about it how about a spar?" he asked "I may not have studied anything in particular but I have gotten into various fights. If I win you drop the whole complaining spiel and if you win I'll move out."

Kenichi perked up and looked towards his masters. "If we fight here, the masters will stop anything permanent from happening…" he muttered trying to gauge his options. "Alright fine I accept." Naruto nodded his head and beckoned Kenichi to follow him outside.

"Alright come at me however you want." Naruto stated once they were outside calmly folding his hands behind his back.

"Take your stance." Kenichi urged taking a basic stance himself. "I won' fight someone who isn't even ready."

Naruto grinned "Oh I assure you…I'm more than ready." He stated still grinning.

Kenichi nodded his head and rushed forward intent on ending it as fast as possible so there wouldn't be any injuries. "Then here I come!" he shouted throwing his arm forward in a punch like Sakaki had shown him before. Naruto simply tilted to his right in order to avoid it. "What?" Kenichi muttered in surprise.

Naruto grinned as he backed away from the stunned fighter "You'll have to be a bit faster than that." He stated happily still in a relaxed posture. "It's rather easy to read you."

Kenichi huffed and pushed forward again implementing everything he had learned so far into getting one clean hit on Naruto. "Oh, for someone who only just started, Kenichi is turning out to be worth the time." Akisame noted rubbing his mustache in thought.

"Indeed he's gotten down the few things he learned to an acceptable level for a total newbie." Kensei agreed. "Rather I'm more impressed by Naruto." There were nods all around. "Not many can keep that up."

Naruto laughed as Kenichi began slowing down. "Tired?" he asked as Kenichi over extended himself. Taking the opening Naruto tripped him and then proceeded to sit on Kenichi's back making it hard for him to move. "I win." Naruto declared happily. "Now stop complaining."

Kenichi sighed and looked away obviously annoyed. "Tch…" he clicked his tongue.

Naruto merely laughed it off as he got up and helped Kenichi to his feet. "Well I got into a lot of street fights when I was younger…sloppy fighting like that won't do you much good."

Miu looked interested as she hopped to her feet. "Where'd you learn to fight?" she asked out of curiosity. "That's definitely the result of hard training."

Naruto waved it off "Nah, just stuff I picked up off the street." He denied. "Not really a style more like instincts you know?" he lied with a smile on his face. "Besides I really needed Kenichi to give up I don't have any money to live anywhere else."

Suddenly the elder clapped his hands together. "Well now that, that's settled, why don't you get dinner going Miu? In the meantime we'll all get to know Naruto-kun here a little more."

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Alright I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm sure it could've been better, but honestly I thought it was good.

Now about Kenichi…in the early chapters his ears are…irrational, since he gets scared by anyone who even looks like a delinquent, which Naruto does, so I wanted to play off of that. I fear I might have gone overboard. Anyways next time will be going to school and the first encounter with Ragnarok


	2. School and Work

Alright the first chapter was well received but the major problem people had been Naruto's height. Upon noticing that I changed it so now he's just under 200 cm tall basically around 6feet 7inches give or take a few inches.

As for Naruto's abilities I kind of wanted to give him the sealed hatred form, but that's so OP compared to everyone else it's not even funny; if I did that the only one who could beat him would be the elder. So unfortunately I won't be using Jutsu, in this story, the way I'll justify this lack of core Naruto components will come in later chapters, but for now know that Naruto will be what is stereo typically associated with the word ninja, an Assassin from the shadows and masters of stealth and tracking.

Now as that comes up, yes he is stronger than normal people both naturally and due to training. However I'm going to strike his use of Chakra, which will be explained later, instead I want Naruto to be similar to the Assassin's from the AC series in terms of mobility.

Now before you all go on a hissy fit on me, please know that I am trying to balance their abilities. I have too many "Naruto is unbeatable" stories (and ideas) as it is, so this gives me a welcomed change of pace. So while Naruto is physically superior to most people in the story he isn't necessarily better than them in skills or things like that. I'm setting his specialty as stealth due to his pranks, so he can hit you and then disappear into the crowd before showing up somewhere else entirely.

Anyways enough chit chat let's go!

* * *

><p><span>School and work<span>

Naruto sat at a table as the Masters all gathered around somewhat curious about the newest arrival. "So why'd you move to Japan?" Akisame asked rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Hm…Well I was pretty bored back home so I figured…heck why not go see if there's anything across the ocean." He stated with a smile. It was a lie, of course but they didn't need to know that.

"You said you were looking for a job right?" Kensei asked tilting his hat to the side. "What kind I might know a place or two."

Naruto thought about it a bit before smiling. "Oh you know a ramen shop or anything with physical labor is good for me." He explained showing them his arm. "I'm fairly confident in my own strength."

"What weapons do you… prefer?" Shigure asked speaking slowly from her position in the rafters.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked curiously. "I don't know anything about weapons." He lied hoping that she would drop it.

"You're… lying." Shigure stated poking him in the forehead with her sheathe. "I can… tell. You smell…of weapons…of poisons…of blood…" she stated causing a nearly imperceptible twitch to appear on Naruto's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto muttered with an air of finality as he closed his eyes. "That kind of thing…my friends were soldiers and assassins, it's probably them you smell on me." He explained as he opened his eyes.

The others shared looks with each other as Shigure was about to continue. "Do you believe the Martial arts are a way of protecting people?" the elder asked cutting the weapons mistress off.

Naruto sighed and scratched his head. "Yeah, you could say that." He muttered. "Taijutsu, the art of hand to hand combat, is a method of killing. Back home Martial arts, was more for civilians like me to learn in order to protect themselves from bandits." He paused considering his words. "Taijutsu, and Martial arts were two sides of the same coin…I guess you could say."

Miu frowned hearing that. "That sounds rather hard." She muttered setting some tea in front of them. "So you could say your people followed the Satsujinken?" She asked

Naruto sipped his tea before sighing wondering how he could answer this. "I suppose, as a soldier you aren't given much of a choice in a war." He stated setting his cup down. "Our nations were almost always at war with each other…if there wasn't any active fighting than something was happening outside of public view."

"APA sounds harsh!" Apachai shouted bumping his fists together as the others nodded in agreement.

"Luckily I didn't have to deal with things like that, since I lived my life as a simple Ramen chef." Naruto explained happily. 'Bullshit I was in the middle of it all.' He thought to himself keeping his smile nonetheless.

Kenichi seemed moved to tears as he patted Naruto on the shoulder. "I'm so sorry I doubted you!" he apologized causing Naruto to sweat drop. "You've lived a tough life!"

Naruto sighed "Yeah…" he whispered softly as Shigure stared at him from her spot idly petting her pet rat on the head.

"Alright enough with that shall we eat?" the elder asked looking around as his granddaughter finished setting the table. Getting nods around the table everyone settled down for some food as Miu passed out the portions. Naruto thanks her and hopped out of the room before climbing onto the roof to eat.

"Naruto-san why are you out here?" Miu asked hopping up next to him. "Why not eat with the rest of us?"

Naruto smiled at her before looking up at the sky. "I like watching the clouds as I eat." He stated casually as he lay back and slowly ate his food.

Miu tilted her head back to look at the clouds as well before shrugging and hopping down to join the others. "If you want seconds please feel free to say so." She informed him sticking her head over the edge before disappearing down below.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded looking up at the sky. "You'd love this place…Shikamaru…" Naruto mumbled softly as he ate his food.

* * *

><p><span>The next day<span>

"Hey Kenichi, Miu you guys go to the local high school right?" Naruto asked as they sat around the table eating breakfast. Seeing them nod their heads Naruto smiled. "Then could you guys lead me there?" he asked kindly. "I'm a transfer student starting today."

"Ah, sure Naruto-san we'd be happy to!" Miu smiled happily as Kenichi looked away intimidated by Naruto's delinquent like appearance. "Right, Kenichi-san?" Miu asked turning to her fellow disciple.

"Ah…yeah." Kenichi agreed smiling as he looked at Miu. As the trio walked they talked about various likes and dislikes, needless to say Naruto was rather surprised by the chivalrous side of Kenichi, deluded maybe, but chivalrous nonetheless.

"By the way…" Naruto began poking them both on the shoulder. "You know them?" he asked pointing out a group of thug like boys walking around the school entrance. He was met with the rustling wind as Kenichi took off in a different direction. "What…?" Naruto asked scratching his head in confusion.

"Kenichi-san doesn't deal well with people who look like delinquents." Miu explained simply as her sharp eyes tracked his movements. "Also, recently he's caught the attention of a local gang and has been trying to avoid them."

Naruto sweat dropped as Miu ran off after Kenichi. "Just how bad is his fear…?" Naruto wondered as he shrugged his shoulders before walking through the front gate.

"Hold up meat." One of the thugs halted him by placing a hand on his shoulder. "I don't recognize you…who are you?" he asked trying to sound tough.

Naruto scoffed before pushing his arm away. "I'm a transfer student, now let go of me you're dirtying my jacket." He glared coldly at the thug as his jacket was released. "Now if you're done leave me alone, trash."

"What was that you damn foreigner?" the thug shouted throwing a punch at Naruto's head. "Heh, not so cocky now are you bitch?" he asked seeing that his fist had connected.

"What…was that it?" Naruto asked completely unfazed. The thug look startled as he backed away from Naruto. "Tch, and here I was expecting more out of you." Naruto muttered moving forward without a care. "Such a waste of time." He muttered softly as he entered the school building. Walking through the halls he eventually found his destination "This must be it…class 2-C." opening the door with a little more force than necessary Naruto made his entrance.

"You are…?" the teacher asked shocked by the sudden noise.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the Transfer Student!" Naruto declared while bowing in greetings. "I'll be in your care!"

"Look at his blonde hair…is he a delinquent?" someone asked in a hushed voice. "Are those tattoos on his face?" another asked quietly. "He looks so serious…it's scary." Another muttered.

"Ah, yes…Naruto-san would you care to write down your name and tell us a little bit about yourself?" The teacher asked kindly apparently unfazed by Naruto's appearance.

Naruto nodded his head and wrote his name on the chalkboard. "As I said before my name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like Ramen, and I am currently looking for a job to support myself!" Naruto spoke with a commanding tone and the teacher took it all in stride.

"Is that all?" he asked curiously.

"That is all!" Naruto kept his militaristic tone causing the other students to murmur amongst themselves.

"Well then why don't you take that empty seat near the back?" The teacher asked with a smile. Seeing the indicated spot Naruto nodded his head and quickly made his way over.

Aware that others were staring Naruto glanced to his right, then to his left. Those where were staring quickly turned away and looked at other things as Naruto set his things down. "Such scary eyes." He heard someone whisper. Naruto ignored everything that was being said as he focused on taking notes.

When lunch came around Naruto was approached by a group of four boys. "What do you want?" he asked coldly

"We need you to come with us newbie." One of them explained looking over his shoulder. "Alright…jump" they ordered when they were behind the school building.

"Why should I?" Naruto asked impassively.

"If you don't want to get hurt then jump." The same boy threatened grabbing Naruto by the collar.

Naruto frowned, "I see this is a mugging…" he mused rubbing his chin. "If that was the case why didn't you just say so?" he asked causing the boys to look at each other oddly. "I would've beaten the shit out of you earlier." Naruto stated grabbing the first boy's wrist.

Returning to the classroom Naruto smiled as he pulled out the lunch box Miu had prepared for him. "Uh…Uzumaki-san…?" someone called out. Looking over Naruto saw a timid girl wearing glasses with her hair done up in a bun. "What happened to those four?" she asked nervously.

"Oh them?" Naruto asked popping a piece of sausage into his mouth. "They decided to take a nap." He stated casually. There was a stunned silence as everyone stared at Naruto.

"He knocked them out didn't he?" someone asked "Are they even alive anymore?" another questioned. "He really is a delinquent."

"You know…if you're going to talk about me, behind my back….MAKE SURE I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Naruto shouted having had enough of their hushed conversations. Clicking his tongue in annoyance Naruto grabbed his things and left the room. "Just because I'm tall and blonde." He muttered angrily shoveling the food into his mouth. Miu and Kenichi, who had joined him, chuckled nervously

"Well you certainly are…intimidating." Kenichi stated rubbing his head. "You look like a fighter after all."

Miu nodded her head. "You also have those tattoos on your face!" she stated as if that solved everything. "Tattoos are marks of gangsters and Yakuza!"

"These?" Naruto asked rubbing his cheek. "These are birth marks." He stated as he went back to eating. Miu and Kenichi shared surprised looks as Naruto continued speaking. "Now…can someone tell me what that thing is?" he asked pointing out an odd alien like boy peeking around a tree.

Kenichi sighed "That's Niijima….don't mind him he's just some weird thing that exists." Kenichi explained causing Miu to giggle and Naruto to sweat drop.

"Surprisingly harsh from a person like you Kenichi." Naruto noted causing Kenichi to frown as he looked away.

"Even I have people I don't like!" he defended himself as he crossed his arms over his chest. "That guy is always saying unnecessary things anyways."

"Hey new guy…" Naruto looked up to see that they were surrounded by a good number of macho men. "We want to have a word with you."

Naruto sighed and rubbed his head as he stood up. "What is it? Can't you see I'm talking with my cute underclassmen?" he asked thumbing over his shoulder at Miu. "Rather, should I just beat you to a pulp and get this over with quickly?"

"You bitch!" one of the others shouted rushing in to fight Naruto "You'll pay for that!"

Naruto calmly grasped the man's hand within his own. "Oh really I suppose you will make me huh?" he asked as his attacker tried to free himself. "You know I think I actually might be scared." He stated sarcastically. "So scared in fact I forgot my own strength." He threw the thug aside sending him into a group of his buddies.

"Who the fuck is this guy?" someone screamed.

"Uzumaki Naruto; make sure to remember my name well…trash." Naruto stated dusting off his hands as the bell rang. "Shit I didn't get to finish my food…" he muttered rubbing his stomach as he packed up and headed back inside the thugs parting to let him pass.

"You really are strong aren't you?" Miu asked following him inside as Kenichi followed her.

"If you're just talking about physical strength…then yeah." Naruto muttered putting on his indoor shoes. "You pick up a lot when you live on your own."

"Still saying that." Miu muttered softly as Kenichi glanced back and forth in confusion.

"Anyways I'll see you guys later." Naruto waved goodbye as he continued up the stairs to his own classroom.

"Hey it's the transfer student…" someone muttered as he walked into the room. "I heard he got into another fight at lunch." Another whispered rapidly to her friend. "Already…that makes 2 today." Her friend responded. "He's dangerous…we should stay away from him."

Naruto said nothing and merely pulled out his notebook in preparation for the next class. "It's not my fault I was born this way." He muttered quietly to himself. "Stop looking at me with those fearful eyes." Naruto slowly brought his hands up to grasp his head as memories long since passed resurfaced. The moment passed and Naruto was eventually able to bring himself to take notes. Once the end of school bell rang Naruto was out the door intent on leaving school grounds.

"Naruto-san where are you going?" Kenichi asked running up to him at the front door to the building. "Aren't you going back to Ryouzanpaku with us?"

Naruto smiled and ruffled the younger teen's hair. Annoyed by the action Kenichi swatted Naruto's arm away as the older teen responded "I need to find a job remember?" he asked heading out on his own. "Tell the others I'll be back around seven." Waving his goodbyes Naruto shoved his hands in his pocket and walked away. Walking around town Naruto blended into the crowds effortlessly despite his tall stature. "That place looks like a good place to start." He muttered walking over to the door. "Hiring…butlers?" he wondered looking up at the sign. "The hell's a butler café?" shrugging his shoulder he walked in.

"Welcome How can we serve you?" a young looking man greeted him at the door wearing a full butler uniform. "Oh a male customer? How rare."

"Ah, no I'm looking for a job." Naruto stated pointing at the help wanted sign. "Do you have any openings?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Let me check with our boss." The man stated with a smile before walking into the back. Naruto shifted around uncomfortably as he felt the stares of the various patrons. 'Maybe I should have cleaned up first…' Naruto wondered looking at his own clothing slightly worried.

"Are you the boy looking for a job?" a new voice asked causing Naruto to look up. "Oh my, a rather exotic look just as you said Sebastian" The speaker was a very high class looking women with long auburn hair a fan in her hand.

"Ah yes I am…you see I am renting out a room and I need an income to pay the rent so I was hoping I could work here part time." Naruto explained rubbing his head in a fashion that hinted he was embarrassed.

The woman smiled as she hid her face behind her fan. "Tell me boy do you even know what a butler café is?" she asked attracting the attention of those around them.

"Ah based on what I've seen, it's a café where the servers dress as butlers to cater to the customers who are generally young women." Naruto answered his eyes darting around soaking up information. "Based on what I've seen the servers must be polite, treat each customer as if they were their real masters and generally make them feel comfortable here."

The store manager snapped her fan shut and smiled. "Very good my dear as long as you know that you can work here. Now follow me and we'll talk about the details of your employment here." Following the woman into her office Naruto took the offered seat and looked around. "So I can see you're a student at the local high school correct?"

"Ah, yeah." Naruto answered focusing on her. "I get off around 3:30 and I can work from then until 6:30. On weekends I can start earlier." Naruto explained honestly as the woman considered this.

"Giving you thirty minutes to get here and to get changed we'll have you stat work at 4:00PM on weekdays, and we'll have you work a six hour shift starting at 11:00AM on weekends. Your pay will be 800 yen an hour is that alright?"

"Ah yes that's fine with me." Naruto smiled. "So do I start today?" he asked with a grin.

"No, we'll have to measure you for your own personal suit and then it will take about a week for it to arrive. So you'll start next week on this very day." She responded seriously as she folded her hands in front of her face.

"Oh…then what am I supposed to do for a week?" Naruto asked curiously. "If I can't begin right away."

The woman thought about it "Well the coffee shop down the street needs a new brew master so you could check with them. Their old one is out with the flu so he'll be out for at least a week. Just tell them Sakuya sent you."

Naruto nodded his head and headed out the door. "Thank you…I should get measured before leaving right?" he asked with a smile causing Sakuya to giggle.

"Quite right." She replied covering her mouth with her fan to muffle her laughter. "Sebastian please take this boy's measurements." She called out clapping her hands.

"Right away Ojou-sama." The man replied pulling Naruto into a different room. Once all of the measurements were taken Naruto nodded his head in thanks and set out to look into the coffee shop.

"Excuse me! I heard that you were looking for a part timer for a week?" Naruto called out walking into the coffee shop. "I was told to come here by Sakuya-san as my uniform gets sent over." The man behind the counter looked up tiredly.

"Oh thank heavens can you brew coffee?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes…and tea" Naruto replied slightly thrown off by how desperate the man seemed.

"You're hired! Here put on this apron and get to work! I need to start baking the snacks!" The man threw an extra apron at Naruto before rushing into the back.

"Really now…it isn't that busy is it?" he wondered putting on the apron and looking around. "Although it is nice here I can't imagine why he'd be in such a rush." He muttered as he began cleaning the dirty dishes. "Rather…I'm surprised both the manager here and Sakuya-san didn't seem to mind my looks."

"Excuse me?" someone called out shyly. Peeking over Naruto saw a rather nervous girl with shoulder length brown hair looking around.

"Ah yes a customer, something I can get you?" Naruto asked walking to the register cup and rag still in hand as he cleaned it.

"Ano…where's Tamanagi-san?" she asked wringing her hands together.

"Is he the one usually in charge of the register?" Naruto asked curiously. Seeing her nod her head in the affirmative Naruto smiled. "Ah, he's out sick for about a week with the flu, so I'll be a temporary replacement." He explained.

"Oh…I see…" she mumbled starting to fidget with her hair nervously. "Then…can I get a cup of French Vanilla?" she asked pointing it out on the menu behind Naruto.

"Ah sure hold on a second." Naruto stated walking over to the cabinets he pulled out what was necessary and began brewing the coffee the old fashioned way. "I'm sorry if it takes a bit longer than usual I'm not used to these modern day appliances." He explained smiling over his shoulder.

"Ah…is that so?" she asked watching him work.

"Well I mean I'm not used to using them, I see them all the time but could never really afford one of my own." Naruto corrected himself. Finishing his brew he poured her a cup "Here one French Vanilla, that'll be 450 yen"

"Ah yes." She pulled out her wallet and handed him a 500 yen coin. Opening the register he pulled out 50 yen and handed her the change as he placed the 500 yen piece in the register before closing it. Taking a sip the girl quickly pulled away and looked at it oddly.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked nervously seeing her reaction.

"Ah…no…that's not it…" she muttered embarrassed. "It just…tasted better than I remember." Naruto smiled as the girl blushed and took a seat within the café. "Thank you." She murmured softly but Naruto heard her anyways.

"You're welcome miss." He stated smiling kindly at her. Turning back to the dirty dishes that still needed washing Naruto missed the girl quickly pulling out her phone to send a message to her friends.

Within minutes a large number of girls walked through the doors and got in line in front of the cashier. "A large caramel frappachino please!" the first girl in line ordered as Naruto looked up in surprise.

"Ah yes right away!" Naruto shouted grabbing what he needed before beginning his brewing. "That'll be 480 yen." He stated ringing up the price as he waited for the water to boil.

"Ah I'll just have mocha!" the next in line shouted as Naruto began working on the frappachino "Mine will be a double please!" her friend called out as Naruto nodded his head.

"Got it." He stated mixing in Caramel with what he already had before putting whip cream on the concoction and coating it in caramel "here you go." He announced handing the first in line her order. Immediately beginning the next orders "Total of 910 yen!" he announced to the two friends as the two pulled out their money the others behind them begin announcing their own orders.

"Just black coffee for me!" one shouted.

"Oolong tea for me please, and a slice of carrot cake!" another ordered.

"I'll try a slice of the German chocolate cake please!"

As Naruto managed to take all their orders he would always be near the pots brewing the coffee or tea ordered often yelling the baking orders to the manager in back. "Mocha and Double Mocha for the two girls wearing matching bag straps!" he called out setting the mocha down for the second and third in line. "Black coffee for the red head after them!" he called out once hers was ready. "Oolong tea and a slice of carrot cake for the Chinese girl in the pink skirt!" he added in "And a slice of German chocolate cake for the red haired girl in the green beret." He added in setting a piece of cake in front of a girl whose jeans were missing one leg her hat tilted to one side. "Would you like milk with that?" he asked causing the girl to nod her head slightly.

"Rather amazing you can keep this pace up." She stated taking a piece of the cake into her mouth. "And you're a student at my high school?" she wondered.

Naruto wanted to question her but saw at least twenty more girls in line "Ah, I'll manage somehow." He stated before rushing off to take more orders and brew more coffee.

"Well hey there~!" a sleazy voice called out. Turning to the source Naruto saw a sleazy looking man hitting on one of the girls in line. "What's cutie like you doing here alone?" he asked trying to be suave as he placed an arm around the girl's shoulder.

"Leave me alone." She almost shouted pushing the man's hands away. "I'm waiting in line for coffee!" she explained trying to press into the crowd to deter the man.

"Eh?" The man wondered looking around. "Why are all these pretty girls here?" he asked smiling perversely. "Did you all come here hoping to see me?" he asked winking at them causing a few girls to turn green at the thought.

"Hey you're being a nuisance." Naruto called out pausing in his work having just passed out the last brew he had been making before the interruption. "Can't you see you're interrupting business?" It was true as the commotion the man caused had caught everyone's attention and thus the girls still in line were not ordering their drinks.

"What was that you punk?" the man asked trying to intimidate Naruto "You think I'll listen to some high school delinquent trying to be American by dying his hair yellow?" the man asked giving Naruto one of those 'gangster stink eyes'.

"Pretty big words for a monkey." Naruto growled a vein popping in his forehead at the jab at his hair color. "Just so you know I happened to be born with this hair color." He stated crossing his arms.

"Who you calling a monkey you damn Yankee!" the man shouted grabbing Naruto by the collar. Scared the girls cried out in alarm.

"Ah geez you've scared my customers." Naruto muttered scratching his head in annoyance. "So if you would kindly let… go!" he broke the man's grip on him before grasping his arm. "And leave!" he threw the man out of the open door and into the street. "I would be most happy." Naruto stated dusting his hands off. "Now where was I?" Naruto asked having forgotten what he had been working on.

"My milk!" the red haired girl from before cried out impatiently.

"Right I'll be right there!" Naruto called out as the girls got back in line and the cycle of order, brew, and serve continued. By the end of the work shift Naruto had catered to 45 different women and brewed 12 different types of drinks. "I'm tired." He muttered resting his head a bit as the manager came out of the kitchen.

"You did good part timer!" he laughed patting him on the back. "I had a feeling you'd attract customers." laughing uproariously the man walked off as Naruto weakly chuckled.

"You move pretty well." Someone stated as soon as Naruto had walked out the door. "You want to join my gang?" it was the red haired girl from before.

"You are?" Naruto asked tiredly.

"Nanjo Kisara" she stated in greeting. "I'm part of Ragnarok, the strongest gang in the city." She boasted puffing up her chest.

Naruto noticed her chest, or rather…lack thereof. "An empty boast" he stated.

Kisara stared blankly at him before looking down at her chest. "HOW RUDE!" she shouted trying to kick him.

"Back onto the topic." Naruto suggested blocking Kisara's latest attack on his person. "I won't join. First of all I have work so I wouldn't have time. Second I'd rather not become an actual delinquent when everyone seems to think I m already. Third, my roommate would freak out if I joined the group he is fighting."

Kisara narrowed her eyes. "You're roommates with that guy Shirahama Kenichi?" she asked getting into a stance.

"Due to certain circumstances…yes I am. But I shall neither help nor hinder him in his struggles. As a person his conflicts will help him grow, however I will step in should someone's life become endangered."

Kisara stared at him for a while as she relaxed her stance. "It means unless someone's life is threatened I'll stay neutral." He explained causing an 'Oh' expression to appear on her face causing Naruto to chuckle.

"YOU JUST LAUGHED DIDN'T YOU!" she shouted trying to kick him again.

Naruto smiled as he dodged her attacks "Well then I'll see you around Kisara." He stated as he disappeared into the crowd before her very eyes.

"No way, he's so freaking tall how the hell did he disappear in this crowd?" she nearly shouted looking all over for him.

"How'd your job hunting go Naruto-san?" Miu asked as Naruto showed up at the Ryouzanpaku. "Oh my you look tired."

"I've found some god work." Naruto stated with a smile. "I just worked myself a little hard." He explained sinking down into a sitting position. "Some tea would be really nice right now." He muttered as Miu smiled and disappeared into the kitchen.

"So where you working?" Kensei asked curiously. "Somewhere we know?"

"Eh…find out for yourselves." Naruto mumbled accepting the tea Miu placed in front of him gratefully. "It shouldn't be too hard after all."

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Hope you guys liked it. A little meeting between Naruto and Ragnarok and glimpse of Naruto at the work place. Anyways please tell me what worked, what didn't

And could someone draw some artwork for any of my stories? Someone on DA already said they'd do some for the Chance encounter series but who knows when they'll actually do it. I know I shouldn't be asking this but I'm curious to see what someone who read my stories would draw based off of them.


	3. The boxer

Alright I got mixed reviews about the last chapter. Some people liked it and just said keep it up; others wanted me to start delving into back story about why Naruto is the way he is right now. Others still think he's too dark or whatever the word is (not emo)

Another question was who I am trying to balance him with, which is a good question. I want Naruto to be stronger than a disciple class like Kenichi and to an extent Miu but not by much. So, somewhere between master and disciple class fighters.

Also while I won't go into too many details I will touch on what happened to Naruto as to why he can't use Chakra anymore, will he be able to in the future? Probably not but someone did mention that taking clones away from Naruto is like taking away his love of Ramen. So for now that's up in the air.

One last thing someone mentioned was that Naruto didn't really blend in; or rather they were questioning why Naruto acted out against those thugs and showed himself to be different than normal people. My answer to this is Naruto simply doesn't want people to know his full background, being able to defend himself against punks is within the realm of possibility of a civilian in his eyes. However his way of classifying enemies is different than most people and so may beat someone who is considered skilled relatively easily

Enough rambling let's get started

* * *

><p><span>The Boxer<span>

Naruto watched in interest as Kenichi scaled the school fence in order to sneak past the punks at the front gate. "Uh…why are you doing that?" he called out as Kenichi hastily turned around to give him the 'Shh!' motion.

"Can't you see those scary people?" Kenichi asked seriously pointing at the gate. "They'll attack me if I go that way!"

"Isn't that why you're training?" Naruto asked with a sweat drop "To defend yourself against these guys?"

Miu giggled as she followed Kenichi over the fence. "Let it be Naruto-san!" she called down. "It's good exercise for him this way anyways." The number of sweat drops on Naruto's head increased by three following Miu's happy statement.

Shrugging his shoulders Naruto simply walked through the front gate the thugs moving back some remembering how easily he had taken the last punch without flinching. "I see you guys aren't complete morons." Naruto stated walking into the building. He heard a growl but ignored it thinking it was one of the thugs venting frustration.

"**Yo Naruto"** a familiar voice spoke within his mind. **"Can you hear me?"** the voice asked curiously as Naruto merely looked around to check to make sure it wasn't someone around him.

"Kurama?" he asked curiously making sure to keep his mouth shut less they think him to be crazy. "I thought they severed our connection before I was kicked out."

"**They did, I just reconnected our minds."** Kurama, the Kyuubi no Youko, stated with a hint of a grin within his tone **"Took some time and effort but I finally managed to tweak that new seal they placed on you enough to speak."**

Naruto expertly hid the smile that wanted to form on his face. "What about my Chakra?" he asked hopefully "Though I don't need it, just having the option to use it would be nice."

"**No dice"** Kurama stated in what could be understood as annoyance. **"Tweaking this thing anymore could have negative backlashes on you or those around you." **The fox explained the sound of tapping claws echoing within Naruto's mind. **"Worst case scenario we leave a crater the size of this city you're in right now, best case you grow the ears and tail of a fox."** He continued his explanation as Naruto silently thought on his words.

"Too risky let's not chance it." He decided as he put on his indoor shoes. "How'd they come up with something like this anyways?" he wondered as he made his way to his classroom.

"**If you ask me?"** Kurama began snorting at the thought **"Dumbass luck"**

Naruto quickly coughed to hide his laughter. "You know I think you're right." He mused a small smile playing across his face. "The civilian council never was very smart." He added in.

"**Well I just wanted to let you know we can talk again but right now I'm going to sleep."** There was a giant yawn signaling the fox was tired as the connection cut off.

'Right night fox' Naruto thought to himself as he began taking noted from class.

"Hey doesn't the new guy look kind of happy?" one of the students whispered as the Teacher wrote something on the board.

"He must have beaten someone up pretty good." The boy's friend responded "As I thought we should stay away from that guy."

Naruto frowned as he slumped his head against his desk. "It's not my fault…" he whined softly. When lunch came round Naruto quickly joined Kenichi and Miu on the roofs where Kenichi seemed to be hiding. "You seem even more tense today than usual Kenichi." Naruto noted poking his head over the ledge to see them.

Miu noticed him and smiled "It seems Ragnarok sent a group called the three skill trio after him."

"What a lousy name." Naruto noted blandly as Miu giggled. "So who are they?"

Kenichi gazed over before looking away unhappily. "Koga the kicker, Ukita the thrower, and Takeda the puncher." He muttered softly hiding his head under his arms. "UWAA why do such scary people want to fight me?"

"I don't know did you hit one of them or something?" Naruto asked scratching his chin in thought.

"He hit the recruiting agent, because he challenged him to fight." Miu explained holding up her finger like a teacher. "They've been interested since then."

Naruto sweat dropped. "I see…" he muttered rubbing his forehead to ease the headache he felt coming. "By the way how'd you find all this out?" he asked looking around.

"Niijima." Kenichi stated pointing out the alien like boy hiding nearby.

"Kind of creepy isn't he?" Naruto asked causing Miu to giggle as she adjusted the glasses she used to better blend in with the class.

"You're the strong guy who started hanging around with Kenichi aren't you?" the boy asked some sort of antenna like thing poking out of his head as his tongue extended almost snakelike. "You want to know what the great Niijima-sama has discovered about Kenichi's troubles."

"No now piss off." Naruto stated pushing Niijima away "I'm trying to eat my lunch right now." He muttered as he opened up the bento box and began eating.

"Keh! What a disagreeable guy!" Niijima shouted indignantly. "I guess you're not interested in the fact Ragnarok is interested in you as well are you?" he smugly looked over his shoulder expecting Naruto to be paying him more attention.

"Nope don't care." Naruto stated as he continued to eat his food. "I've already spoken with their member Nanjo Kisara. I explained quite clearly that I only intend to step in when it looks like someone's life may be in danger."

Miu smiled "Oh does that mean you're strong enough to intervene should something happen?" she asked wanting to see Naruto's true face.

"No it means I'll call the cops who will send the law breakers to jail." Naruto stated bluntly causing Miu's head to droop as Kenichi sweat dropped.

"Are you alright Miu-san?" he asked hesitantly. "Miu-san?" he asked again when she didn't respond.

With a heavy sigh she looked up and adjusted her glasses. "Well alright I guess that makes sense as well." She conceded "I'd assume Ragnarok doesn't want police involvement."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Exactly they won't do anything too crazy with that over their heads." He stated with conviction as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

"Oh I see, that makes sense." Kenichi muttered placing his fist in his open palm. "Why didn't I think of that?" he wondered scratching his chin.

"Cause you're an idiot." Naruto muttered looking to the side. "Anyways I'll see you guys later." He announced as he gathered his things and made his way back to his classroom.

As he neared the classroom he noticed a familiar girl wearing jeans with one leg torn off and a green beret. "Kisara-san?" he wondered aloud as he came up upon her.

"Ah, Uzumaki Naruto." She greeted sizing him up before continuing. "I came to see which class you were in." she stated thumbing over her shoulder at the classroom. "Seems like you're in mine."

"I see…" Naruto muttered wondering if she had a point.

"I hope you prepare me a wonderful cake again at that coffee shop." She stated before walking off.

As he watched her leave Naruto sweat dropped "She came over here to ask me to prepare her a cake?" he wondered aloud "Really?" scratching his head in confusion Naruto sighed before walking into the classroom.

Unknown to Naruto Kisara was banging her head against the wall "Make me a cake?" she asked herself angry at her own stupidity. "I seriously couldn't think of something better to say?" she wondered before sighing heavily. "Shit, think I'll go try out that new game at the arcade." She muttered before walking off.

At the end of the day Naruto quickly made his way to the coffee shop where the owner threw him an apron. "Hurry up we're about to hit peak hours!" he shouted as he rushed into the back.

Naruto nodded as he donned his apron. "Right, I'd assume more girls are going to show up today." He muttered before tying his hair back.

"Yo!" Looking up at the greeting Naruto nodded his head as Kisara walked up to the register. "I want that cake." She stated looking off to the side obviously trying to look nonchalant.

Smiling Naruto sent off an order to the back. "Anything else?" he asked punching in her order into the register. "Milk perhaps?" he wondered as Kisara nodded her head. "Alright then total is 760yen"

"So expensive." Kisara muttered with a groan as she handed him the money.

"Blame the economy not me." Naruto countered simply as he began washing some of the dirty glasses in the sink nearby. Pulling out one of the cups he walked over to the fridge and grabbed the milk before pouring her a glass. Nodding in thanks she walked off and took a seat near a window.

Not long after she did so then a large group of girls came by and got in line as they shot off their orders one after another forcing Naruto to hurry about like a chicken with its head cut off as he tried to fulfill all of the orders. "Yes please hold on!" he cried out in distress the girls not even waiting for him to ask them what they wanted.

Kisara watched in amusement as Naruto struggled to keep up with the orders. "What an interesting fellow." She muttered impressed as things started settling down.

"Hey was this place always this busy?" a new voice asked from outside. Glancing up from his work Naruto noted that the speaker was a tanned youth with whitish hair followed by a larger boy in sunglasses and a smaller boy who looked like a middle school student.

"Can I help you?" he asked catching their attention as Kisara palmed her face out of sight.

"Oh hey, you're that Naruto guy the boss was interested in." the first boy stated in realization. "Didn't think you worked here." He added in as an after thought.

"What this guy's the one Kisara-sama is interested in?" the smaller boy asked staring at Naruto as if he were a strange creature. "He looks weak though!"

"Come on Koga, are you saying you don't trust the boss' assessment?" the bigger guy asked patting the younger boy on the shoulder.

"Shut up Ukita I didn't say that!" Koga shouted swatting the larger male's hands away. "Just said he looks weak!"

"I don't really see a difference between that and saying you don't trust the boss." The first boy stated scratching his chin with his right hand as he kept his left in his pocket.

"Shut up Takeda-san! Just because you're considered the strongest of the three of us!" Koga shouted pointing an angry finger at Takeda.

Naruto sweat dropped as he coughed into his hand to gain their attention "Uh…is there something I can help you three with?" he asked again as they turned towards him.

"Oh right sorry." Takeda waved it off with a grin. "Some coffee then for me." He ordered as Ukita did the same.

"Bleh coffee, how can you drink that shit?" Koga asked sticking out his tongue in distaste. "I'll have some hot chocolate." Takeda and Ukita stifled snickers as Koga turned on them angrily. "What?" he shouted as Naruto ignored them and started working on their order.

Naruto sighed as the three continued to bicker. "Here's your coffee and your hot chocolate." He stated setting three cups down in front of them "Comes up to 1050Yen" paying their fare the three grabbed their cups and walked off. "Well now." Naruto began once they were gone. "I'm glad that didn't cause any trouble."

"Ragnarok doesn't make it a habit to bully the local shops." Kisara stated having finished her cake and had decided ti simply watch the happenings around the shop for a bit. "Other gangs, and those who would oppose us sure, but not the shops." She explained as Naruto gave her a bit more attention.

"I see…" he mused rubbing his own chin. "Well whatever as long as your group doesn't bother me or my work." Going back to work Naruto busied himself with the work of brewing good coffee as Kisara sighed and left the cafe.

"So this is where you work!" Kenichi called out as he walked in. "Miu-san I've found him!" he announced poking his head out of the shop. Almost immediately the rest of the Ryouzanpaku showed up as the men bent down so that they could fit through the doors of the establishment.

"Kenichi…everyone." Naruto greeted glass and towel in hand as he cleaned it his latest order already finished. "Don't worry everyone they're friends of mine." He announced hearing the girls around the store begin to panic. "In fact the giant blonde man is my landlord and the blonde girl is his granddaughter." It seemed to work as the surrounding girls began to calm down as they returned to their own conversations occasionally sending the odd group a glance.

"Well handled." Akisame mused scratching his chin. "You don't by chance serve green tea here do you?" he asked looking around.

Naruto nodded his head "We do, but I am only working for a week here." He explained as the others placed their own orders. "I'll be working at the butler café up the street once my uniform shows up, and we don't serve beer her Sakaki-san." He stated hearing the man's order.

"What no beer?" the man nearly yelled frightening some of the girls.

"That's right no beer." Naruto stated staring at the man as if daring him to make a scene.

"Uh…fine I guess I'll just have some water then." Sakaki muttered embarrassed for drawing so much attention to himself.

Naruto nodded and filled a glass of water for the man. "Here you go." He stated setting it in front of him.

"Serving others…suits him." Shigure muttered covering her mouth signifying at the very least she found it amusing.

"Indeed" Akisame mused rubbing his mustache as he drank his tea. "The tea is rather nice too." He noted as the masters watched Naruto run around brewing coffee and tea for his customers.

"So many pretty girls." Kensei drooled looking around as he took picture after picture of his surroundings. The others sweat dropped as the Chinese man continued to act on his perversions.

Kenichi seemed surprised that Naruto was doing so well. "Wow…even Naruto can work in the serving industry." He muttered in awe as a dumb look appeared on his face. "Even though he looks so scary."

Naruto frowned as he worked "I can hear you, you know." He stated causing Kenichi to freeze up before rubbing his head sheepishly. Once Naruto's shift was over he took off his apron and handed it to the manager who waved them off with a smile. "Alright so why did you guys come to see me?" he asked as they walked back to the Ryouzanpaku Dojo.

"We wanted to see if you managed to find a job." The elder stated merrily. "Seems you have, and a good one to boot." The elder began to laugh as Naruto looked away out of embarrassment.

Miu nodded her head excitedly. "Yeah I didn't know you could brew up coffee so well!" she stated excitedly. "You must show me!" her enthusiasm caused the masters to share a chuckle as Naruto slowly agreed surprised by her sudden energy.

"Uh…sure…" Naruto muttered as they neared their shared home. "I can show you right now if you got the coffee beans."

Miu deflated a little. "We don't." she stated seeming a little sad.

Naruto scratched his head "Well, if we ever get some let me know and I'll show you." He assured her as she nodded happily. Walking into the housing area Kenichi went off to get changed for his training while Naruto merely lay down near a wall for a quick nap as Miu went off to prepare dinner.

Seeing him asleep the masters minus Apachai who was training with Kenichi decided to talk a bit on their own. "So what do you think Akisame?" Sakaki asked looking at the blonde while sipping his beer.

"Well he didn't lie to us when he said he worked at a ramen stand." The Jiujutsu master stated rubbing his chin as he raised an eyebrow thoughtfully. "However I agree with Shigure's own judgment on him, his movements are not wasteful, he isn't intimidated by you at all, and he's fairly evasive about his past and home."

Shigure and Kensei nodded their heads in agreement. "I can still smell the scent of metal and blood on…him." Shigure stated glancing at the sleeping blonde before turning her attention back to the others.

"Which begs the question, why?" Kensei stated folding his hands together within their sleeves. "Should we push for answers or let him tell us on his own?" he mused as he looked around.

The elder laughed heartily. "He's shown no ill intent and his secrets have yet to endanger anyone let him be!" he announced causing the others to nod in acceptance.

Naruto sneezed in his sleep "Someone's talking bout me." He muttered before turning over causing the masters to chuckle.

The next day at lunch found Naruto, Miu, and Kenichi on the roof once more. "You're going to have to face them eventually." Naruto stated pointing at Kenichi with his chopsticks as the topic of Ragnarok came up once more.

"But I'm against violence!" Kenichi whined trying to get away from the topic. "Besides it's scary!"

"What if they target your family?" Naruto asked seriously as Kenichi frowned but remained silent. "Would you say the same thing if your sister was threatened?" Naruto continued as Miu frowned.

Kenichi made to reply only for Niijima to pop his head over the edge. "Hey there Kenichi." He hissed with his evil smirk firmly in place. "You might want to get ready; someone leaked your hiding spot to the skill trio."

Naruto sighed the answer painfully obvious as to who did such a thing. "Well not much we can do about that." He muttered as Kenichi looked like he was on the verge of panicking.

Miu's frown deepened as she took in the situation with a calm calculating mind. "You should probably avoid them for now Kenichi-san." She advised as the bell rang. "Let's go back to class."

Kenichi waved "Ah, you go on ahead I need to talk to Niijima a bit." He stated causing Miu to frown. "I'll be fine, I promise not to get into a fight."

Miu nodded her head reluctantly as she made her way downstairs. "Hurry up though Kenichi-san!" she called out as she disappeared from view.

Kenichi waved before turning back to Niijima seriously "Stop inciting these things." He scolded as the Alien like boy laughed evilly. "When will they be here?" Kenichi asked looking around.

"So this is where you were hiding?" a familiar voice asked from the doorway. Naruto glanced over and saw Takeda standing there with Ukita. "You did a number on Koga if I'm not mistaken."

Naruto glanced over at Kenichi in surprise. "You actually fought one of them already?" he asked in slight shock. "When?"

"You were at work." Kenichi explained plainly as he stood up to face them. "I feel that I'd better stop running just in case you guys start causing more trouble." He explained facing the two boys.

"Enough talk I'll smash you like a pancake!" Ukita yelled rushing forward and lifting Kenichi above his head.

Surprised Kenichi instinctually maneuvered his legs to grip onto Ukita's shoulders preventing the teen from throwing him. Sensing an opportunity Kenichi rotated his body and sent the larger teen tumbling into the fence denting it. Dizzy from the tumble Ukita fell unconscious apparently susceptible to motion sickness.

"You're pretty good to stop Ukita's throw." Takeda commented from the sidelines. "How about we make this interesting?" he asked pulling out some chalk from his right side pocket. "3 minute rounds, 1 minute break in between each, you lose if you're on the ground for a 10 count, KOed, or get downed 3 times?" he suggested as he began drawing a boxing ring around the roof. "I'll even give you a handicap; I'll only use my right arm." The boxer grinned holding up his right hand.

"You're being awfully generous." Naruto mused as Kenichi nodded his head before stepping into the ring. "I wonder why."

"Oh, the guy from the coffee shop I didn't know you were from here." Takeda grinned having missed him earlier. Naruto snorted at the greeting.

"Right, hurry up and get the fight over with." He muttered waving them off. "Rather I'm surprised you guys actually spent the effort to look for this worthless guy."

"Well if he wasn't here we'd thought of kidnapping his friends." Takeda stated with a grin. "So it's a lucky break for us as well." He gripped his right fist and prepared for the fight.

Naruto hummed in response as Kenichi also took a stance. 'Well he's been training pretty intensively lately.' He mused silently as he watched the two. 'Training with Apachai should have gotten him used to fast punches and pain endurance. Also…that judo guy was a bit disappointing.' Naruto sweat dropped as he moved Ukita so that he wasn't on the fence. "Really now you shouldn't move o much if it makes you sick."

"I think he ate some bad shrimp recently." Takeda mumbled scratching his chin thoughtfully. The statement only served to make both residents of the Ryouzanpaku sweat drop.

"Alright, enough talk, begin!" Naruto called out as Kenichi sighed and rushed forward. Naruto was only mildly surprised when Takeda lashed out with three successive jabs to Kenichi's mid-section knocking the younger boy to the ground. "Down! 1…2…3…" Naruto counted out holding up fingers for each second Kenichi was off his feet.

"Such a heavy hit." Kenichi muttered struggling to stand.

"Oh, you got guts after all!" Takeda mused somewhat happy about the turn of events.

Kenichi scowled and rushed in again. Naruto frowned as he watched "So you're trying to seal off his movements?" he mused aloud "Can't you see his fists?" he asked as Kenichi was knocked back. Falling onto the ground Kenichi coughed loudly as Naruto began counting once more.

"That's your second down, one more and you lose." Takeda stated grinning. Clicking his tongue in a mocking manner Takeda asked one more question as Kenichi struggled to stand. "Is it too much for a beginner? A boxer's punch?"

Kenichi's eyes widened as Naruto smiled. 'Good you caught on.' He mused silently as Kenichi climbed to his feet. Kenichi rushed forward and instead of punching like he had been attacked Takeda's legs with a low kick, taught to him by Apachai. "That's right Kenichi! The weakness of any upper body focused fighting style is the legs!" he declared as Takeda's blows weakened enough to have far less effect on Kenichi who continued to attack his legs using other Muay Thai techniques when he could. With another successful low kick Takeda fell to the ground but instantly sprung back to his feet. "Takeda, one down!" Naruto announced causing the boxer to grunt.

"Damn it he noticed huh?" Takeda groaned as Kenichi attacked him with a spinning knee drive.

**RING! RING! RING!**

Kenichi's knee stopped just a few centimeters from Takeda's temple surprising the boxer before he hopped back. "Why'd you stop?" Takeda asked curiously

"The bell it's a 3-minute break right?" Kenichi asked pointing out the clock.

Takeda gaped a bit before laughing loudly. "You really are an idiot!" he declared laughing. "1-minute! It's a 1 minute break!" he stated holding up a finger as they headed to their corners.

"Right." Kenichi muttered taking a seat. "The break is for one minute shouldn't you sit down to recover?" he asked staring at Takeda while wiping blood off his mouth.

"I'm not tired like you; don't compare me to a beginner." Takeda taunted though Naruto could tell the real reason why.

'His legs might not let him get up again if he sits.' Naruto thought crossing his arms.

"If I may, why did you stop boxing?" Kenichi asked causing Takeda to jump in surprise.

"You ask so flatly." Takeda mused "do that too often and people won't like you." He stated causing Kenichi to retract his hand.

"Sorry I won't ask again." He apologized as Naruto looked on impassively.

"Friends…" Takeda muttered as the bell rang. "You're better of without them!" he shouted rushing forward.

"Wait, continue your story!" Kenichi shouted in surprise as he got up quickly only to take a blow to the chin. Staggering Kenichi slammed his foot down regaining his balance.

Takeda growled I had a friend when I was a rookie" he began as they traded blows. "We aimed for the top! But one night he called me said he needed help with delinquents."

"You went right?" Kenichi questioned as Takeda hit him again sending him towards the fence where Ukita had impacted earlier. Naruto noticed the fence crack open a bit.

"Of course, can't ignore a friend in trouble right?" Takeda asked angrily. "Such a naïve way of thinking! As a licensed boxer we're not supposed to fight in the streets but I furiously threw out my best weapon to help my friend! And I paid the price, I couldn't go the my match the next day or the ones after that because of my injury! Yet that guy smoothly advanced his profession career! And once he made it big acted as if I was never his friend!"

Naruto crossed his arms as Takeda pressed his advantage with Kenichi still on the fence. "So that's what happened?" he questioned idly

Takeda grunted as he continued to attack Kenichi, before the younger fighter broke away and re-entered the center of the ring. "That's why whenever I see someone like you who fantasizes about friendships I can't relax until I show you the truth!"

"I don't care what others think." Kenichi stated staring at Takeda. "I fight for myself because I know that leaving others alone when I can do something is wrong! I know…THAT FRIENDSHIP CANNOT BE SOLD!" he jumped forward grasping Takeda's neck and pulled him forward as he brought his knee up to the boxer's face.

Suddenly the fence broke away completely as Takeda crashed into it. Kenichi saw this and hurriedly grabbed onto him while laying on the floor for leverage. "Quick use your other arm to climb up!" he shouted as Takeda's left arm fell out of his pocket. "You can use your left arm now that the match is over!"

Takeda grinned ruefully "Sorry but….this arm can't move anymore." He stated revealing that his arm was paralyzed. Suddenly Kenichi slipped "Kenichi!" Takeda cried out as they began to fall. Closing his eyes fearing the worst Takeda gasped in surprise when their motion stopped. Glancing up he saw Naruto hanging from the ledge by his ankles as he gripped Kenichi's legs.

"I got you!" Naruto shouted as Kenichi sighed in relief. "Just… hold on" he urged unable to move with the extra weight.

"Naruto you had this kind of strength?" Kenichi asked in wonder glancing over his shoulder.

"Now's really not the time for this Kenichi!" Naruto shouted as he struggled to keep the two boys up.

"As you can see Kenichi…I didn't quit boxing, I wasn't able to box anymore." Takeda declared as Kenichi's grip started to slip slightly.

"Hang on!" Kenichi cried in alarm as he began to sweat even harder from the exertion.

"Kenichi hurry up and do something I can't move at all with two people weighing my arms down!"

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Ukita yelled horrified by the sight of his friend hanging for dear life. "Hang on I'll help you guys up!"

"Takeda-san I need you to trust me!" Kenichi cried out as Ukita realized he couldn't move Naruto's feet without endangering them all.

"What are you doing?" Takeda yelled as Kenichi started swaying. "What's going on?" the boxer screamed right before Kenichi threw him high into the air. "HOLY SHIT!"

Ukita gasped as he hurriedly caught Takeda and brought him to safety. "I got you!" he shouted as Takeda quickly patted himself over to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Great he made it…" Kenichi muttered before his arms went limp. "Oh come on I need you awake to help us both you know!" Naruto shouted as he struggled to keep his position.

"Kenichi-san Naruto-san!" Miu shouted appearing on the roof. "Hold on I'll help you up now!" she shouted as she rushed over and grabbed Naruto's leg.

"I'll help you missy." Ukita shouted as they pulled the two back up over the ledge. "What on earth happened while I was out?" Ukita gasped for breath once everyone was safe and sound.

"Long story." Naruto gasped for air as he lay on the ground. "Can I go home for the day?" he asked causing Miu and Kenichi to chuckle. "Ah I need to call the coffee shop first." Slowly he dragged himself to his feet and made his way into the building. "Hello?" he asked into the phone as Kenichi aided Ukita and Takeda down the halls. "Yeah boss, I'm going to be a little late need to make sure some buddies of mine make it safely to the chiropractic clinic. I'm real sorry about this but it's urgent. Right I understand I'll work two shifts tonight." Hanging up the phone Naruto joined the others as they made their way to Akisame's clinic.

"Oh my we got a whole line of patients today." The Jiujutsu master stated raising a brow at the sight presented to him.

"Well it seems the judo looking guy will be fine if a little sore for a day or two. Also Kenichi-kun will be fine after I patch him up." He stated looking over their injuries. "Naruto as well, is fine. It's the boxer looking guy that is most troubling."

"Injuries like these, I'm used to them." Takeda waved it off.

"I meant the older one, the paralysis in your left arm." Akisame corrected him.

"How did you…I didn't mention it." Takeda gasped in surprise causing the master to smirk.

"I'm a master something like that won't escape my notice." He stated somewhat boastfully. "Whoever treated you was a quack, they only reset the fracture, the problem is your spine is bent pinching a nerve." He explained gripping Takeda's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Takeda shouted throwing Akisame's arm off. "What…?" he gasped in surprise as his left arm moved causing the master to smirk as Miu and Kenichi looked on in awe.

"Pretty amazing." Naruto mused leaning against the wall.

"It moved…right?" Takeda asked disbelievingly.

"Of course it did, I'm a professional." Akisame waved it off as trivial. "With my treatments you could even become the world arm-wrestling champion." The boxer looked on in amazement as the two disciples of the Ryouzanpaku clapped their hands together. "Now I created this method myself, so it will hurt for the first 732 treatments." He explained gripping the boxer's arm once more.

"That hurts!" Takeda screamed in pain

"Well a little pain won't hurt you in the long run." Naruto mused watching as Takeda was tortured.

"It's treatment." Akisame stated without looking up from his work.

"Huh?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Nothing just felt a need to explain why I'm doing this." Akisame stated as he continued his work.

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Alright I hope you guys liked it. Hm…I know I'm missing a bunch of things but it's okay they were unimportant anyways! (Sort of) anyways next chapter will include the formation of the Shinpaku Alliance and the start of Naruto's work at a butler café.


	4. A brief respite

Alright it seems that the reviews were more or less positive for last chapter, someone said that Naruto was fine without Chakra until some sort of climatic point and then his unveiling of his true abilities had to be epic. The best point I saw in the series was the most recent fight with the Demon God Fist, which will be epic, but very far in the future of this story.

Which leads me to another point how should I do this? Make every arc its own chapter? Might be good idea, but some chapters will be longer than others simply due to content. For example D of D tournament will be way longer than say…Kenichi meeting Renka for the first time. On the other hand I could try to break them up to be more manageable but then I'll have like hundreds of chapters to do before I even get to unveiling Naruto's power.

Anyways tell me what you think with reviews, this chapter will be dealing with the break in between the fight with Takeda and the retaliation fight Kisara launches when he quits. At first I was just going to go do the retaliation, but then I saw the extent of chapters in between. I can't just skip around 20 chapters of canon so I'll do most of that and then next chapter I'll deal with the attack on Takeda scenes.

Don't worry, I update rather slowly anyways so you guys have a lot of time to tell me what you think.

Oh yeah, since I'm still not sure if I got his height right…in comparison Naruto comes up to about Sakaki's nose, if that helps any. Sakaki is a bit shorter than the elder and they all tower above Kenichi. Now my understanding is that Kenichi is of average height, roughly 5foot 4inches (that's average for Asian Americans so I'm basing off that) Kenichi doesn't even reach Sakaki's chin in terms of height, even with his hair spiked the way it is.

* * *

><p><span>A brief respite<span>

Naruto rubbed his head in thought, as he lazed around the common room. "I thought you guys said Kenichi lives here as well." He muttered addressing the Masters who were all doing their own things. "If that was the case…why did he go home?" There was an awkward silence around the room as the masters nearly imperceptibly turned away from Naruto. "Oi…." Naruto muttered with a growing sweat drop on his head.

"It's not really official that he's staying here yet." Miu stated walking into the room. "He still hasn't decided on what he wants to do."

Naruto placed his face in the palm of his hands and sighed. "Since I have the day off I was hoping to see what his training was like, since he complains all the time."

"We could show you first hand." Akisame offered seriously. "We are also curious about your physical abilities Naruto-kun." The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'll have to decline that offer." Naruto stated apologetically. "Not really interested in training." Sighing again he jumped up to his feet and stretched. "I think I'll go for a walk." Waving goodbye Naruto headed towards the door.

"So…who's going to follow him?" the elder asked curiously causing Miu to fall flat on her face.

Akisame was the first to react as he stood up. "I'll go, knowing he others they'd probably end up joining him." He stated causing Sakaki and Shigure to look away. Apachai didn't seem to understand the barb as he just looked sad that he wasn't the one going. Without another word Akisame quickly disappeared following after Naruto.

"Jii-chan why'd you say that?" Miu shouted scolding Hayato who quickly raised his arms in defense.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder curiously. "Is someone following me?" he wondered softly before shrugging it off as he continued walking towards the park. "Must be my imagination."

Akisame, dressed in more modern clothing to better blend in, rubbed his chin in thought as he watched Naruto from the corner of his eye. "He's good, to notice my presence like that. Lucky I didn't wear my usual clothing, he'd notice me instantly" Seeing Naruto suitably ahead of him Akisame continued to trail him making sure he could still hear everything Naruto muttered.

Naruto paused at the local park entrance to look around. "Seriously…is someone following me?" he asked curiously looking around trying to find someone who didn't belong in the crowd. "Ah, I'm getting paranoid." He eventually muttered seeing nothing unusual. As he walked he took deep breaths relishing the feeling of the earth passing through him. "Hm…?" he mused sensing a slight disturbance in the otherwise peaceful setting. "Lucky sage training doesn't require chakra, just can't hit people as hard with it now." He mused wandering off towards the disturbance.

"Sage training?" Akisame wondered curiously. "A boy that young as a sage?" for all his wisdom, Akisame couldn't picture Naruto as a sage. "I wonder what he meant. And that chakra thing…could it be related to the body's internal energy?" Following Naruto into the park both residents of the Ryouzanpaku were treated to the sight of a thuggish kid and his followers bullying others into giving up their money.

"Hey what's going on here?" Naruto called out before the leader could slug his victim. Don't you have anything better to do other than beat up people weaker than you?" he asked disapprovingly.

The kid was fairly big for his age; signs of intense muscle strengthening exercises made him an intimidating sight for normal kids. Grunting in annoyance he pushed his target away as he turned to face Naruto who had folded his arms unfazed by the teen's looks. "You got a problem with the way we do business?" he asked threateningly. "I suggest you mind you own business or next time I won't be so nice."

"You act as if I'm scared of you." Naruto remarked, rather plainly as he stared quizzically at the teen.

"As you should be; I represent Ragnarok!" The teen shouted pounding his chest in an attempt of masculine pride. "I am Tsuji Shinnosuke!"

"Ragnarok…" Naruto mused recalling his meeting with Kisara before. "You must be part of Kisara's group then."

"Why would I join that damn woman's group?" Tsuji shouted angrily "I'm far stronger than she is!"

"Are you?" Naruto asked in surprise. "You don't look it" Tsuji popped a vein as he angrily stomped his foot before pointing at Naruto.

"Enough chit-chat do you want to fight me or not?" he shouted angrily. "If you're a man then you must want to fight!"

Naruto scoffed as he waved the teen off as inconsequential. "I merely couldn't stand the sight of the strong picking on the weak." He stated pointing a finger at Tsuji with a small glare. "I already told Kisara, I won't bother Ragnarok if they don't bother me or my friends."

Tsuji grinned as he took off his blazer and handed it to one of his men. "Well guess what punk, consider yourself bothered." He challenged getting into a standard brawler's stance. Without waiting for Naruto to get prepared Tsuji charged forward intent on grounding the blonde and forcing him to beg for mercy.

Naruto blinked in surprise at the sudden charge, before deciding that it wouldn't cause too much trouble to show the teen his place. Bending his knees to harden his stance Naruto simply took the charge head on. "Is this your plan, run into me and hope I fall over?" he questioned noting that Tsuji had a decent amount of strength for someone his age. Feeling just a tad bit off balance Naruto simply shuffled his left foot back and regained his posture.

"Damn you!" Tsuji growled breaking away knowing he lost his momentum. "If that won't work then I'll simply beat you down!" he shouted rushing in once more. Stomping on Naruto's foot to keep him from moving Tsuji threw a punch at Naruto's face only for the blonde to grab his fist. "Gah, why the hell are you so damn strong?" Tsuji cried out as he tried to pull away.

Naruto simply pulled Tsuji towards him and sent his knee straight into the teen's gut doubling him over as he gasped for breath. "Oh suck it up I barely touched you." The blonde groused rubbing his head in vexation. "You guys always talk tough but you're all pansies."

Stumbling backwards Tsuji coughed a bit more before righting himself with a scowl. "Who you calling a pansy?" he growled as he clutched his stomach. "I can take whatever you dish out!" Charging forward again Tsuji roared as he tried to hit Naruto only for the blonde to block all of his attempts.

"Is this all you can do?" Naruto questioned in disappointment. "I'll admit it reminds me of myself…when I was twelve." Naruto chuckled a bit at the thought. Grabbing onto Tsuji's arm he placed his foot forward and dragged the teen over it knocking him to the ground. Kneeling next to him Naruto punched the ground next to Tsuji's head. "It's my win." He declared as Tsuji shuddered seeing a small indentation in front of his face. Standing up Naruto glared at the other members of Tsuji's group. "Do any of you want to try fighting me?" he questioned causing them all to shake their heads in fright. "Good boys."

Turning around Naruto walked away calmly as if he didn't just knock an arrogant gang member down a peg. "Enjoy the show Akisame-san?" he asked stopping next to the tree Akisame had taken a seat in to watch the bout.

"You noticed me?" the Jujutsu master questioned curiously.

"I figured someone might follow me." Naruto stated leaning against the tree. "I thought I had noticed something on my way here but I couldn't be sure." He explained as Akisame rubbed his mustache in thought.

"The way you handled that was the result of a lot of practice." It was a statement not a question and Naruto decided not to speak as Akisame hopped out of the tree. "You read him easily, though it really shouldn't have been difficult in the first place." Naruto wasn't sure if he was being complimented or not and just decided to shrug his shoulders as the master continued speaking. "And you said you haven't been formally trained?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "Not really, just picked up things as I grew up you know?" he stated as he began walking back towards the dojo. "It wasn't anything special."

Akisame rubbed his chin in thought as the two walked leisurely. "Is there any reason in particular you're pretending not to be interested in the martial arts?" he asked suddenly causing Naruto to turn towards him in surprise.

"The past is the past, I live in the present." Naruto stated simply, as he turned back to facing in front of him "I see no reason to discuss things we can't do anything about." He explained as they neared the dojo.

"But the past is what defines us, is it not?" Akisame questioned curiously. "We simply wish to know you better as a person."

Naruto closed his eyes as they paused at the gates. "Who I am, and who I was are completely different people." He said at length.

"What makes you say that?" Akisame asked as he opened up the doors with a simple push of the finger.

"I find it hard to trust people nowadays." Naruto stated simply as he walked in without looking back. "I've already prepared for the worst."

Akisame watched the blonde a few moments longer before sighing and heading over to the common area. "Ah Akisame-kun you're back!" Hayato called out waving him over. "Did you learn anything interesting?"

Akisame took a seat and accepted some tea. "A few things, but where is Miu and Kenichi? Training should've started already."

"Miu had Kenichi go shopping with her." Kensei explained from his position near the wall. "We don't have to wait for them. Besides even if they did get attacked Kenichi should be able to fight better now."

Nodding in acceptance Akisame explained everything he saw to them. "So the brat's paranoid?" Sakaki asked taking a swig of beer. "Ah shit, no wonder why he always sits away from everyone."

"APA! Naruto needs time Apa…" Apachai called out pounding his fists together out of habit.

"Apachai's right, if he does suspect us of betraying him, we should just let him be until he feels comfortable talking with us." Kensei stated wondering what had happened to the boy to make him so distrustful.

"His trust…was betrayed." Shigure stated polishing her blade as her pet mouse did the same with his own. "Someone he loved…stabbed him in the back, and twisted the…knife."

Just as she finished speaking Miu and Kenichi entered the room carrying the groceries. "We're back" she called out setting the things down. "Hm where's Naruto-san?" Miu asked looking around.

"Naruto is resting in his room; by the way you look a little roughed up there Kenichi-kun." Akisame stated noting that Kenichi's clothing was wrinkled and torn in various places. "Something happen?"

"Oh…this?" Kenichi asked laughing. "Just slipped and fell, that's all." He was lying and they knew it, but the masters decided it wasn't worth the effort to pry it out of him. "By the way what were the masters talking about?" Kenichi asked looking around curiously.

"Oh we were talking a bit about Naru-chan." The elder stated happily licking a lollipop. "He got bored and went for a walk, so we had Akisame-kun follow him." Kenichi was shocked as his mouth fell open. "Turns out he got into with a mop haired boy in the park, according to Akisame-kun he didn't have much trouble at all."

Kenichi looked off to the side and chuckled in a manner suggesting he had some trouble with the fight. "So he beat that retarded mop head easily huh…" Kenichi mumbled obviously irritated.

"Could it be…Ken-chan doesn't like that mop head?" Kensei asked curiously since they've never heard Kenichi refer to someone with so much irritation.

"You could say that." Kenichi muttered before taking a seat. "So were you guys able to learn anything about him?"

Hayato shrugged his shoulders "Not much I'm afraid. Naru-chan isn't very trusting of others. It seems we'll have to wait a bit longer." Miu seemed to deflate a little bit obviously curious bout their newest housemate. "You could try asking him yourself, but I doubt you'd get much out of him."

Miu and Kenichi nodded and headed towards Kenichi and Naruto's shared room. "Naruto-san?" Miu asked as they entered. "Oh he's asleep."

Kenichi stepped in front of her as they neared the sleeping blonde. "Naruto can we talk?" Kenichi asked squatting down next to Naruto. Naruto merely rolled over in his sleep and slipped his hand underneath his pillow getting into a more comfortable position.

"Come on Naruto-san I know you're awake now." Miu stated pouting. "And put the knife away already." Naruto grunted and slipped his hand out, no knife in sight. Slowly he sat up and turned to face them noting that Kenichi seemed a little nervous after Miu's announcement. "We just wanted to talk with you."

Grunting in annoyance Naruto rubbed his eyes. "What about?" he asked after yawning. "If you remember I have to work tomorrow."

"We wanted to learn more about you Naruto-san." Kenichi stated taking a seat across from the blonde.

"Why?" Naruto asked looking between the two of them. "There isn't much to talk about, I grew up in a village and eventually I got bored and left."

"Didn't you have any friends back home?" Miu asked playing along for now.

"No, not really." Naruto stated immediately. "I never really got along with other people."

"Surely you had family. I'm sure they miss you." Kenichi muttered still believing Naruto's tale.

Naruto paused and clicked his tongue. "I don't have family." He stated at length. "I raised myself from the age of six. Unless you're here to grab something I suggest you leave now." Naruto stated laying back down with a grunt.

Kenichi and Miu shared a worried glance as they backed out of the room. "Maybe I pried too much." Kenichi muttered worriedly as they walked back towards the masters. "What do you think Miu-san?"

Miu sighed heavily "Naruto has a lot of secrets, I know that…but did you see his eyes when the subjects of friends and family came up?" Kenichi nodded his head having noticed that as well. "Maybe you should be a live in student." Miu suddenly decided rubbing her chin, "having someone to talk to might make him more trusting of us."

"I…I guess so." Kenichi muttered suddenly scared for his life.

Akisame glanced up seeing the two re-entering the room. "How'd it go?" he asked looking up from his work. "Anything new?"

Miu shook her head. "Just that he's been looking after himself since he was six years old." She explained before heading into the kitchen to prepare food.

"He seemed to get really upset when we asked him about his family." Kenichi stated as he got to training by throwing round one of Akisame's statues. "Oh yeah…would it be okay if I become a live in student?" the masters all snapped their attention to him in shock. "Miu-san mentioned Naruto might open up more to his roommate and so we figured if I lived here he might start talking eventually."

"What's this about me talking more?" Naruto asked walking into the room with a yawn. "I smelled something nice so I came here." He glanced round and noticed the masters staring at him. "What's up?"

"Naruto, I've been wondering…how did you train your body to its current level of strength?" Kensei asked suddenly causing Naruto to blink in surprise. "I mean Miu told us about it, when Ken-chan almost fell off the roof." Naruto's eyes lit up at the memory.

"I liked to play around in the forest, though sometimes I had to fight off giant tigers and what not. Oh and I frequently pissed off the local torture and interrogation expert…not on purpose though. She just happened to be there every time I said something mean about her." Everyone sweat dropped. "She…I'm still scared of her." He said to fill in the awkward silence.

"That…sounds quite frightening." Kensei muttered wondering how Naruto was still sane.

"Oh that's nothing compared to when I stole Baa-chan's sake." Naruto stated holding up a finger. "She hit me so hard I flew all the way to the next town…I was recovering in the hospital for a week after that." Scratch that, Kensei was beginning to wonder whether or not Naruto was even sane in the first place.

"Are you crazy?" Kenichi asked stunned by the blonde's stupidity.

"I've been told that before yes."

* * *

><p><span>The next day<span>

Naruto stretched feeling great after a night's sleep. "And time to go to work" he muttered immediately back to his normal impassive mood. "Crazy supervisor, suddenly calling me to work on the weekend." Walking out towards the garden after washing up Naruto paused at an odd site. "Isn't that…dangerous to his health?" he asked seeing Akisame fanning some flamed as Kenichi arched back and forth I order not to be burned.

"This is bloody murder!" Kenichi screamed terrified beyond all belief.

"Without this type of training, you, who has zero talent won't be able to go far." Akisame stated simply as he ignored Kenichi's complaints. "Have a good day at work Naruto-kun." Akisame called out as Naruto simply left.

Arriving at the coffee shop Naruto sighed and entered catching the apron as the managed threw it at him. "Is it really that busy?" he wondered as the man just ran into the back apparently getting ready. Sighing again Naruto simply began looking through the stock making sure he could provide customers with what they wanted.

Soon a few girls made their way into the coffee shop and smiled upon seeing him. "We'll have the usual." They stated already knowing he'd know what they wanted. Naruto smiled and nodded his head.

"Coming right up." He called out as he got to work. Within five minutes he had their drinks ready as more and more girls began trickling in. Smiling all the while Naruto continued to serve drinks for everyone until a certain redhead caught his eye. "Kisara." He greeted when she walked up to the counter.

"Hey Uzumaki, still working here I see." She stated looking around.

"Yeah, I begin work at the butler café tomorrow." Naruto admitted with a shrug. "By the way I had a run in with that guy Tsuji." The information seemed to surprise Kisara as she brought her attention back onto Naruto.

"Really?" she wondered before placing an order for some milk and a slice of chocolate cake. "Did you beat him?"

"Yeah, he wasn't all that strong. Though it sounds like he gave Kenichi a bit of trouble anyways." Naruto stated as he gave her, her change. "I wasn't aware Ragnarok allowed its members to extort money from the weak."

Kisara grunted in annoyance. "Odin doesn't care, the fists can do as they please with their followers, and the only thing that matters is that Ragnarok is the number one gang in the city."

"Whatever, just let your members know I won't tolerate such abuses laid out so openly in front of me." Naruto stated as Kisara grabbed her cake and headed off to a table to eat.

"Is this the place?" a voice Naruto didn't recognize asked. Looking up in curiosity Naruto was met with the image of a tanned girl wearing a form of gym wear, followed by a group of girls all carrying some sort of weapon with them.

Kisara was shocked by the new arrivals but she kept quiet and observed seeing no point in drawing attention to herself. "I'm sure it is Freya-sama, a lot of the girls around town have been coming here recently." One of the leader's, Freya's, subordinates stated with a nod of the head.

"Can I help you ladies?" Naruto asked curiously. Setting down the cup he had been cleaning when they walked in Naruto leaned forward and rested his elbow on the counter before placing his cheek on his palm. "I seem to get a lot of members from Ragnarok in here."

The girls tensed and reached for their weapons but their leader raised a hand signaling them to stand down. "It was a given our names would be noticed by now." Freya stated walking up to him. "Some coffee for me." Smiling Naruto brewed her some coffee before handing it to her. Taking a whiff of it Freya smiled softly before bringing the cup to her lips. "It's good." She muttered before walking off to grab a table for herself and her followers. Quick to follow their leader's example the girls of the Valkyrie group placed their orders as well before joining their leader.

Once he had finished the last order Naruto looked around before beginning to clean up some of the messes that had cropped up from other customers who had already left. "So what brings one of the fists to this part of town?" he asked cleaning up near Freya's table.

"The quality of your coffee is quite the topic of discussion amongst the girls our age." She explained enjoying the taste the coffee left on the tip of her tongue.

"Is it now?" Naruto asked in some surprise before shrugging as he continued his work. "I'm simply preparing it the old fashioned way." He stated finishing up cleaning around the tables. Grabbing the left behind cups he piled them on a tray and carried them back to the sink to be washed.

"Rumor also has it you're quite strong." Freya stated causing Naruto to pause in his work. "You beat Tsuji Shinnosuke, easily. Our informants have already witnessed and confirmed this feat."

"I don't see why that's so…surprising." He stated beginning to work again. "Tsuji was a simple minded fighter, only tried one angle of attack." Naruto calmly placed the nice and clean cup aside before grabbing another. "It was simple really…beating him that is."

Kisara bit her lip realizing that Freya was trying to recruit him. 'How's this going to play out…' she wondered worried that something bad may happen.

"Your performance caught the eyes of Odin, and he would like to extend an invitation to you." Freya continued setting her now empty cup down gently.

"I'll have to decline, I'm rather tight on money nowadays." Naruto explained continuing to work. "Tomorrow I begin work at the café up the street. I'm afraid I simply don't have time to join any gang…or whatever you want to call it."

Freya stared at Naruto for a second before looking away. "I see." She muttered seemingly uncaring, like whether or not he accepted was none of her concern. "Then we should be going." Freya announced as the Valkyrie quickly finished their drinks before following her out the door.

"Well…that was certainly odd." Naruto mused cleaning up the mess they had left behind. "I do hope your leader quits sending people to recruit me." He stated addressing Kisara who had managed to stay undetected throughout the conversation.

Kisara adjusted her beret slightly before crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm surprised she came out here for such a trivial reason as that." She admitted as she glanced at the door.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "Eh, what happens, happens." He stated uncaringly. "Now, it's getting late I should close up shop." He informed her showing the time to be six in the afternoon. Kisara nodded her head and walked off assumingly to go do her own things.

Once everything was closed down Naruto shouted a goodbye to the manager as he began his trek home. "My new job starts tomorrow…" he mused quietly to himself. Glancing to the side Naruto briefly wondered who was following him before he shrugged it off and continued walking.

"You noticed me, your sensory range is quite something you know Uzumaki-san." Walking into the light, was a purple haired teen wearing a white suit and glasses a smirk on his face.

Naruto regarded the teen briefly before turning to face him. "Is there something you want…Ragnarok?"

"Obviously I want you to join us, we could use men of your caliber." The fist stated simply opening his arms up in a welcoming gesture. "Won't you join us?"

"I won't, I've already told Freya I have no interest in such things. I have more important things to do"

"Ah yes, financial difficulties if I recall." The boy stated adjusting his glasses. "I can fix that quite easily you know."

"Dirty money…I don't want it." Naruto stated turning to walk away. "I will not join your little group, leave me alone."

"It would be wise to listen to me you know."

"Like I care." Naruto grunted as he help walking. "Odin…Norse god of wisdom…how…egotistical." Odin seemed taken aback that he had been figured out. "That expression, you thought I was some dumb muscle." Naruto noted before turning around completely and began walking away. "Leave now, there's nothing for you here."

Odin adjusted his glasses such that there was a harsh glare obscuring his eyes as he frowned. "Very well I'll show you the folly of going against me." He stated charging forward.

Naruto saw him coming and swung around knocking Odin's fist away. "For what reason do you strike at me?" Naruto asked slowly. "Petty anger at being denied what you want?" he wondered before he placed a palm on Odin's chest and **pushed** Odin couldn't explain it. One second he was standing before the blonde giant of a teenager, and next he was pushed twenty feet back the skid marks left by his shoes evidence of such a push. Naruto stared at him for a moment before walking away calmly. Making to chase after him Odin only noticed the small pellet falling out of Naruto's hand at the last moment just before it hit the ground covering the area in a thick smokescreen.

"You think this will help you?" Odin shouted through the smoke as he channeled his energies and forced the cloud to disperse. Looking around Odin couldn't see any signs of the blonde he had been pursuing.

Up on the rooftops above Odin, Naruto calmly sat down on the ledge of the building waiting for the teen to leave in anger as he predicted he would. "Hn…what's so interesting about me anyways?" Naruto asked once he was in the clear to leave the area.

Reaching the dojo Naruto placed both hands on the door and began pushing forward until he was able to squeeze through after which he pushed the gates shut once more. "Ah Naruto-kun welcome back, how was your day?" Akisame asked seeing the blonde teen entering the room.

"Tiring, where's Kenichi? I thought he'd be training now." Naruto questioned noting the usually timid boy wasn't around at all.

"He was with Kensei out back last I heard." Akisame mused having left the area near the rooms quite some time ago. "I hope they aren't trying to peek on Shigure and Miu at the hot spring."

"Hot spring?"

"Oh, yes, you didn't know, there's one out in the backyard." Akisame informed him. "Anyways if they're anywhere near there would be a good bet."

Naruto nodded and went off to grab some bathing gear. "Ah Elder, are you heading off towards the hot spring?" Naruto asked noting the older blonde with his towel and other necessities as well.

"Yes, Miu and Shigure have already bathed, that and I want to give those two a little present." Hayato smiled causing Naruto to feel a bit of pity for the two…just a bit.

"I'll join you, a hot bath would do me some good." Following the elder Naruto whistled in appreciation when he saw the springs. "You saying Apachai dug this up in three days?" he asked referring to the explanation as to how they ended up with a hot spring.

"Amazing is it not?" Hayato questioned as they got in after washing their bodies off. "Naruto, I noticed you have a fair bit of scars on your body, care to talk about them?" Hayato asked causing Naruto to look away before sighing heavily.

"I'd rather not, elder." He answered after a moment.

Shrugging the elder perked up his ears "I think I hear them." Abruptly sanding up Hayato turned around his eyes glowing. "What do you think you two are doing? If you want to come in, come in!" he shouted grabbing both Kensei and Kenichi. "Enjoy the water!" he shouted dunking them both.

"What you get…for trying to peep on Miu and Shigure." Naruto stated once everything had calmed down allowing the four to relax.

"Oh shut up." Kenichi muttered still miffed about the whole ordeal.

* * *

><p><span>A week later<span>

"**WAKE UP!"** Akisame shouted into Kenichi's ear causing both him and Naruto to wake up. Kenichi, in a screaming fit; Naruto, throwing a pillow at the source of the noise. Easily dodging the wayward pillow Akisame explained that Kenichi should get used to waking up earlier for training before breakfast. "Alright three laps around the grounds." He instructed before sitting on a tire…attached to Kenichi's waist by a rope…with a whip in hand.

"Seems like he's gotten used to it here." Naruto muttered rubbing his eyes tiredly as he stood next to Miu who had waved them off. "I wish he wouldn't wake me up as well though." Naruto yawned loudly before retreating into the house causing Miu to giggle.

Eventually Miu dragged Kenichi out to go shopping, with weighted metal balls attached to his ankles. "Seriously…where re you getting these things?" Naruto asked string at the masters in suspicion. Glancing over at Apachai who was wandering the grounds Naruto noticed the bronze giant turn towards the wall as if hearing something. Interested Naruto walked over as Apachai looked over only to come face to face with a little girl who resembled Kenichi. Startled both the girl and the giant ran away from each other.

Apachai quickly opened up the gate to peek through using his tremendous strength to move around quickly. Naruto chuckled when the girl squeezed through the opening only for Apachai to greet her happily. "Hi I'm Apachai!" the man introduced himself smiling kindly.

"KYAA various cookie attack!" she shouted throwing a handful of cookies at the giant using them as a distraction in order to get away as Apachai ate them happily only for him to zip in front of her once he was done. "Chocolate and Potato chip attack!" the girl shouted again throwing chips and pocky this time.

Chuckling turning into outright laughter Naruto clutched his stomach as the spectacle unfolded in front of him. "Why are you laughing?" she yelled at him. "He's trying to eat me!"

Naruto chuckled a few more times before walking up to meet her as Apachai introduced himself again. "This guy's friendly." He stated patting Apachai's arm, his shoulders a bit too high for Naruto to pat. "Who are you?"

"I'm Shirahama Honoka!" she shouted less terrified now that there seemed to be a normal person around her. "You're not as bad as I thought you guys would be!"

Apachai smiled and lifted her onto his shoulders. "Sakaki likes beer, but he's a good person, Kensei likes porn but he's good to. Koetsuji is hard to understand but he's good. Shigure likes knives and swords but she's good to!" Apachai stated simply.

Naruto sweat dropped "You're surprisingly observant Apachai-san." He muttered though Apachai herd him as he smiled at the blonde. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I'm your brother's roommate."

Honoka smiled "Cool take me to him!"

"He went shopping with Miu."

"Darn it!" Honoka snapped her fingers angrily. "Apachai, can you take me to him?" she asked the giant.

"OK!" he yelled jumping off the ground to begin looking for Kenichi.

"OI APACHAI BECAREFUL SHE'S JUST A KID!" Naruto shouted after him climbing onto the wall and giving chase, struggling just to keep the man in sight.

"Ah that rat just stole my brother's fish soup!" Honoka shouted as Shigure's pet rat ran up Naruto's shoulder and onto his head.

"Well at least they won't get lost." Naruto muttered as Shigure landed on his shoulders. "Really…?" Naruto muttered not bothering to look up knowing that he'd probably get a nosebleed if he did."

"Who are…you?" Shigure asked as Apachai dropped down to meet up with her. Honoka stared at Shigure in total shock.

"Alright I get it…she's pretty but can you please get off me?" Naruto whined causing Shigure to smirk nearly imperceptibly. Sitting Honoka down at the table, Naruto ordered the two childlike masters to stay with her as he prepared some tea. "Alright here's the tea." He announced walking into the room with a tray of tea cups and a teapot.

"You know…" Honoka began looking at Naruto's face more closely. "These look like whisker marks!" She shouted as she began rubbing them. Naruto sweat dropped finding it odd how the girl focused on the weirdest things. Closing his eyes Naruto subconsciously began purring like a cat. "HE PURRS!" Honoka shouted in shock as the two masters' eyes suddenly began gleaming.

Suddenly both Apachai and Shigure were petting his cheeks as well causing Naruto's eye to twitch in annoyance. "That's enough!" Naruto shouted chasing the two around the table causing Honoka to laugh.

"Why's it so noisy in here?" Kenichi asked walking into the room.

"Big brother!" Honoka shouted dive tackling her brother though he barely moved upon contact.

"Idiot other people are watching!" Kenichi complained, embarrassed by the show of affection.

"So cute!" Miu gushed obviously jealous of the fact Kenichi had a sister.

"Kenichi get ready for training." Akisame announced walking in. Honoka seemed to realize something as she quickly took a seat along the dojo's wall. Sitting next to her Naruto sighed as he leaned back and watched as Kenichi faced off against Akisame. Quickly getting thrown Kenichi struggled to gt back up. "Your opponents won't wait for you!" Akisame shouted grabbing him and throwing him again.

"Stop bullying him!" Honoka shouted about to jump in. Naruto reacted quickly and grabbed her wrist. "He's not bullying your brother." He stated pointing at Kenichi who was struggling to get up. "Look at your brother's eyes and tell me he's being bullied."

Honoka looked at her brother more closely "I haven't seen those eyes in a long time." She muttered softly.

When training was over Kenichi along with Naruto walked Honoka to the door and opened them up for her. "Mom's bentou was good, but you can't come see big brother that often alright?" Kenichi stated "Frankly I don't want you seeing all the bruises I have after training."

"Alright!" Honoka chirped running off.

"You know she's coming back right?" Naruto asked looking at Kenichi whose shoulders slumped hearing that. "She became fast friends with Shigure and Apachai."

"I can try right?" Kenichi asked slowly as he headed back inside to continue training. "As long as my parents don't find out how hard it is here."

* * *

><p><span>At school some time later<span>

Naruto was eating lunch with Miu and Kenichi once again in the fields "It's been a while just eating normally." He mused until Niijima appeared.

"Yo, Kenichi your reputation's been falling with the rise of these other gangsters." He drawled showing the group a chart. "On the other hand Naruto here has been rising through the roofs in terms of popularity because of his time working at the coffee shop, and now at the butler café. If you don't do something soon the other delinquents won't respect you."

Kenichi sighed as he placed his chopsticks down. "I didn't learn martial arts to become popular." He stated glaring at Niijima. "I learned them to beat the delinquents and become a true hero."

Naruto glanced up "Then, Mr. Hero, you might wnt to go check the PE storage shed later. This broom-head has been using it to extort money from the first years. I was going to go deal with it myself, but since you seem to have a backbone now I'll let you handle it."

Kenichi grimaced as they ate the rest of their lunch in peace. "You really know how to bring a guy down Naruto." He muttered as the bell rang.

"I feel the need to rain on people's parades." He stated in response. Walking into his classroom Naruto simply sat down and waited unmindful of the mutterings of the other students around him.

When school was over Naruto made a beeline straight to the café where he quickly changed into his outfit before beginning to work. "How may I help you today, Ojou-sama?" he asked bowing to a customer, his eyes closed.

"Some tea would be nice for now." Blinking in surprise Naruto looked up "So you work here now?" Freya asked curiously "Do I get special service for knowing you personally?"

"You said that, with such a straight face I can't tell if you're joking or not." Naruto stated with a sigh. "In either case, no you don't get special services…that and we really don't know each other that well."

Freya smiled softly as Naruto went off to tend to other customers. "Such a roundabout way to say no." she thought aloud, amused. Seeing Naruto passing by without anything in hand she casually grabbed his ass as he passed next to her.

With a yelp of surprise Naruto spun around trying to find the culprit. "Alright who did that?" he muttered before the work load demanded he get back to his job.

Freya, who had pulled her hand back to her side as soon as she could gave another squeeze of her hand. "Firm." She noted a hint of a smile on her lips.

As time passed Freya made it a point to tease Naruto the entire time causing him to falter whenever he neared her, something the others noted which led to them joking that he had found his real life mistress. "You've had a tough day Naruto." Sakuya stated with a small grin. "Go on and walk her home. You can take the rest of the day off after that."

Nodding Naruto held out his arm for Freya as she led them towards her home. "What was all that about?" he asked once they were far enough away from the café that he could remove his arm from her grasp.

"Just some teasing." She insisted looking away innocently.

"You grabbed my ass three times." He deadpanned.

"You made it so easy." Grasping his hand within her own, she continued to lead him. "It's fun around you." She noted a small smile playing across her lips.

Naruto grunted "I suppose if you're interested in that kind of thing." He mused as they approached what looked like a smaller dojo. "I'm assuming this is your place?"

"Yeah it is, thanks for walking me home." Freya muttered smiling up at him.

"Not like you needed me to." Naruto muttered looking away finding himself embarrassed. Pulling him closer Freya made to connect her lips to his, but a hand placed itself between them. "You're not thinking straight." He stated softly shaking his head. "I'm the first man you've met that hasn't treated you any different because you're a woman, I can tell by the way you act you know. Your love may be false, and even if it wasn't there are many things I need to overcome myself before I can love in return."

Pulling away from her Naruto waved and began walking back towards the Ryouzanpaku. As Freya watched him leave she placed a hand over her heart and felt it as it thumped wildly within her rib cage.

As Naruto was walking a familiar presence made itself known "**She likes you, you know.**" Kurama stated apparently having woken up.

"It may not be real, and besides…I'm not ready for something like that right now." Naruto muttered softly to himself as he walked. "Getting over Hinata…isn't easy you know."

There was a pregnant silence as Kurama contemplated what Naruto had told him. "**The Hyuuga girl wouldn't want to see you this way.**" He finally stated "**Because she loved you she would want you to be happy**"

Naruto sighed heavily as he rubbed the base of his neck, where his newest seal was. "The feeling of betrayal…is worse when the ones doing the betraying never wanted to in the first place."

"**Ain't that the truth?**" Sighing once more Naruto continued on his way back home.

* * *

><p><span>The following weekend<span>

Naruto grimaced as he watched Miu and Kenichi spar alongside Kensei. "This is hard to watch." He muttered as Kenichi seemed to be struggling to attack.

"Is that…" Kenichi wondered before throwing an attack at Miu's left side.

"TOO SLOW!" she shouted delivering a solid kick straight to Kenichi's head.

"Come on Ken-chan, Miu even went so far as to make an opening for you" Kensei admonished causing Miu to jump in surprise. The news seemed to bother Kenichi as he ran away calling her a mean person. "Over-confidence is the worst thing to have in a hand-to-hand fight." Kensei stated looking up at Miu. "Well in either case I should get going, I have some things to do in town."

Naruto nodded as Miu went off to do her chores while Kensei simply disappeared. "So boring." He muttered lying down to take a nap.

"TROUBLE!" Kenichi cried out running back into the house. Startled Naruto sat up and looked around.

"What's going on?" Naruto groaned as he got to his feet having missed Kenichi's words after his initial outburst. Suddenly a group of men wearing black Karate Gi walked in followed by a massive man who had some sort of paint on his face. "Who are you people?" Naruto asked leaning against the wall.

"We came to challenge the Ryouzanpaku for its sign" the master of the group declared staring down at Naruto. "Who are you, another disciple?"

"I just live here." Naruto stated shrugging his shoulders, I'm not a disciple." Naruto looked around and sighed "Hold on a moment the dojo is a mess; I'll clean it up so you can fight whoever you decided to fight." Grabbing a nearby rag and some basic cleaning supplies Naruto quickly began wiping down the dojo. "There that's better." Naruto stated wiping his brow, as he rolled up his sleeves for better ventilation.

The master of the challengers grinned seeing some scars along Naruto's arms, usually hidden away by his clothing. "Boy, you're a fighter too aren't you?" he asked causing Naruto to glance at him in surprise before he unrolled his sleeves and covered his arms once again.

"Not really, just got into a lot of trouble when I was a kid." Naruto stated evasively. "So who's fighting you?"

One of the students stepped forward. "We have challenged Sakaki Shio!" he announced as Miu and Kenichi walked into the room.

Miu frowned "Sakaki-san is out right now, the three of us are the only ones in right now." She revealed her battle uniform, a purple leotard like suit that allowed her maximum mobility. "That's why I'll be your opponent."

Before the man could respond Naruto intruded "Or, we could simply do an exhibition match, your disciples against those two. Then when Sakaki gets back you can fight him." A much better laid plan as far as Kenichi was concerned.

Miu gave Naruto and odd stare as he folded his arms. "What are you thinking Naruto-san?" she asked

"He paid to fight Sakaki-san right?" Naruto asked causing her to nod. "Then he should fight Sakaki-san, just fight the disciples, it's not an official challenge so don't bother with the fees." He turned to the challengers and spoke aloud. "Besides, I heard it was custom to defeat the disciples first before challenging the masters."

The man's disciples almost shouted out in rage, but he held up a hand signaling them to stop. "He's correct, that is the ancient custom." Sending one of his students forward, in response Kenichi stepped forward albeit a little nervously.

"Alright, let's keep this nice and clean people!" Naruto called out acting as referee. "Begin!" the challenger charged forward and launched a kick at Kenichi's head. Kenichi could see the kick, but was a little slow to react to it and ended up taking the hit which knocked him down.

Getting to his feet Kenichi shook off the blow and stared at the opponent with a determined fire in his eyes. "Kenichi, thinking is good, but thinking too much isn't good!" Miu shouted out in encouragement. Seeing him sway a bit the challenger laughed

"You should give up boy!" he stated boastfully. "We're leagues above you!" he was laughing so much that he didn't notice Kenichi charge forward until it was too late.

"AN OPENING!" Kenichi shouted landing a powerful blow on the man's stomach knocking him off his feet and into the air. Landing roughly the man failed to get back up.

"It's over!" Naruto announced as the challenger's Master scowled.

"You idiot just because he's a kid don't underestimate him! Yamada you're next!" the named disciple gave a sharp yell of acknowledgment as he stepped forward. Getting the signal from Naruto the man charged at Kenichi who quickly bought up his arms to block another kick aimed at his head.

"Not as heavy, as the masters'" he noted in surprise. "I can block this." breaking away the challenger shifted around Trying to find an opening. Seeing one the man launched yet another roundhouse at Kenichi's right side. It was then Kenichi saw it, a small opening on the man's stomach, using his right arm to block the kick Kenichi lashed out with one of his own. The man staggered back and clutched his stomach grunting with the effort to power through the pain.

Miu smiled seeing Kenichi's improved state, compared to this morning when he hesitated to attack. "Good job Kenichi-san!" she called out causing Kenichi to smile.

The challenging master pulled his student back stepping forward himself. "Enough of this farce." He stated "I'll handle it myself. Go ahead kid hit me once." The man got into a stance arms held up in front of him, it was a rigid stance meant to tighten the body's muscles.

Kenichi unconsciously took a step back, before remembering the words Sakaki had spoken to him after the sparring match with Miu in the morning. Stomping forward Kenichi put all his weight into a single punch twisting it as he connected with the man's stomach. "Gah…to strike my stomach when I hadn't steeled it yet." The man grunted angrily. "I'll show you!" he shouted going to an over head chop, too fast for Kenichi to follow.

Suddenly a hand stopped the blow right above Kenichi. "Hey, hey. What are you trying to do to our cute little disciple here?" Sakaki asked grinning at the man. Grunting with effort the man tried to pry Sakaki's hand off of his wrist. "Nice job watching the house Kenichi, I watched the entire thing, nice attacks by the way." Kenichi slumped down mumbling something bout him having been there the entire time. "No then…should I repay you for taking care of our disciple back there?" Sakaki asked causing the challenger to scream like a little girl.

Naruto cringed every time a blow connected as Kenichi recoiled in horror. "Well…they did want to fight." He muttered as bodies started flying everywhere. "So…" he muttered next to Miu as Apachai came in to clean up the mess. "Dojo hunting was Ryouzanpaku's money maker?" Kenichi simply slumped down onto the ground in a depressed state.

* * *

><p><span>Another week later<span>

"Vacation?" Naruto asked looking up at Kenichi "Why are you asking me?"

"Because I need someone to help me convince the masters!" Kenichi stated obviously needing to vent some anger. "It's already been three weeks of non-stop training!" Kenichi angrily stomped his foot on the ground causing Naruto to sweat drop.

"Well I could try, but I doubt my manager will just let me leave on a vacation like that." Naruto muttered getting up to go make the call. "Hello, Sakuya-san? I was wondering if I could go on a vacation. I can? I have to wear less when I come back…? But…fine" turning back to Kenichi Naruto nodded his head. "Alright I got the week off."

"So that's why we would like to go on a vacation." Kenichi finished explaining to Akisame

"Hm okay." Akisame stated causing Kenichi to sigh.

"I knew it was too much to ask for, but I had to try anyways…" he paused registering the words. "Wait did you say yes?"

Excitedly Kenichi ran off to tell Miu, leaving Naruto with Akisame. "You…you have some training in mind don't you?"

"Perhaps."

Once everyone was ready, Honoka happened to come along and the Ryouzanpaku departed for an uncharted island. "Wow you guys are surprisingly rich!" Honoka gasped looking around excitedly. "You have your own boat!"

"Well…it is a product of the dojo." Hayato explained from the helm.

"Apachai, that spot." Kensei stated pointing out an oddly colored spot on the floor.

"Apa, I forgot to coat there." Apachai muttered pulling out some wood coating.

"You built this ship?" Honoka screamed in shock.

Akisame made a noise of thought "I'll check on the engine." He stated not feeling tht they were moving fast enough. "Well engine boy do you think we'll make it there today?" he asked Kenichi who was peddling as fast as he could. Sending Miu up top to navigate Akisame smirked as Naruto could be seen sleeping in the corner. "I'll give you some help." Akisame walked over and kicked Naruto in the ribs. "Go help Kenichi."

Grunting in annoyance Naruto slowly got up and got onto one of the other seats and began peddling, matching Kenichi's pace. "There happy?" he asked annoyed.

"It's better yes." Akisame decided some motivation for Naruto to work hard was in order. "You know the faster we get there the sooner you can go to sleep." It worked like a charm as Naruto gunned it. "Such a simple boy."

Once they reached the island Naruto collapsed onto the sandy floor and immediately fell asleep. "What's wrong with him?" Kensei asked curiously.

"He pedaled as fast as he could for over an hour." Akisame stated easily lifting the boy onto his shoulder.

"You guys built this as well?" Honoka asked as Hayato explained how he had found the island by chance.

Setting up a towel for Naruto to rest on Miu patted it alerting Akisame that he could set the blonde down. "He looks really tired." Miu noted as Akisame left to go drag Kenichi elsewhere. "Well we should let him rest then." Miu announced as she entered the water to play with Honoka. "Come on Kenichi-san!" Miu called up at Kenichi wearing a yellow polka dotted bikini. "Come on Onii-chan!" Honoka called out as well.

With Akisame and Kenichi. "What are you doing they're calling you." Akisame stated as Kenichi gulped nervously.

"Even if you say that…" he muttered looking over the cliff's edge at the water below.

Sakaki grinned "Look the most important thing is to have a 'fighting attitude' you know?" he explained standing next to Akisame. "Things like begin afraid of being countered, that phobia of mop-heads, that kind of paralyzing shyness is your greatest weakness!"

"True, that your fragility is blunting your progress considerably." Akisame stated before holding up a finger. "In conclusion we came out here so you could show us your true courage."

"Didn't I just overcome my fear of striking?" Kenichi screamed.

"You jump here you can go 2 days on this island without training." Akisame stated rubbing his chin.

"What kind of condition is that?" Kenichi screamed pointing out tht there was nothing to grantee his safety if there happened to be rocks down below.

Ignoring him Shigure grabbed a trident like spear and walked to the edge. Shirking her usual kimono she revealed that all she had on was a loin cloth and breast bindings before she jumped off. After a moment she poked her head out of the water revealing she had caught a fish. "No…rocks." She announced softly.

Naruto blinked as he awoke to the strange sight of the masters trying to convince Kenichi to jump as the girls reprimanded Shigure, who had apparently done something outrageous. Suddenly the elder grabbed Kenichi from behind and dove off. Naruto blinked once, twice, then a third time before laying back down. "I'm too young for this shit." He muttered covering his head.

"Why don't you join us?" Miu asked poking Naruto in the side. "I know you're awake you know."

Grunting Naruto waved her away. "Not in the mood." He stated simply. "No swimsuit… by the way why's Kenichi training, I thought it was a vacation."

"Self-confidence I suppose." Miu stated looking at the training which consisted of dodging bamboo spears and running across hot coals.

"Uh…bad news." Kensei called out walking back to the group. "Kenichi ran away."

"WHAT?" the entire group shouted as Akisame's eyes gleamed.

"You know what that means right?" he asked as the others grinned as well. "It's a hunt!"

Naruto blinked in surprise as everyone save for Honoka and Apachai disappeared. "That was weird." He muttered relaxing back on the beach towel.

Apachai looked around curiously when he noted that no one was around. "Stay here Honoka I'll go look for the others." He explained walking off.

Nodding her head Honoka ran over to Naruto, "Let's play a game Naruto!" she shouted jumping onto his lap.

"A game?" Naruto questioned as he sat up, unbothered that Honoka was sitting on his lap while facing him.

"Yeah, like charades!" Honoka shouted happily before climbing off Naruto so he could get up and move. Laughing Naruto agreed as the two began to play charades.

After a while Honoka wanted to go in the boat and just row around near the shore. "Let's go Naruto!" she shouted as she led him over to the boat.

"Right, right" the blonde laughed as he simply guided the boat where Honoka wanted to go. Suddenly there was a large number of fins circling them. "Sharks…?" Naruto wondered cautiously as Honoka moved to the center of the boat in fright. "HOLD ON!" Naruto shouted as one of the sharks jumped over them rocking the boat.

"HONOKA!" Kenichi shouted diving off the cliff. Quickly following him was a hail of arrows courtesy of Shigure who managed to hit a shark every time. Grabbing a hold of Honoka Naruto placed her on his back. "Hold onto me." He told her as he balanced the boat as best he could.

Suddenly one of the sharks managed to knock over the boat casting the two into the waters. Shigure nearly freaked out realizing she was out of arrows. Luckily Kenichi hand managed to reach them and pounded one of the sharks in the nose knocking it back as he was tossed into the air. Naruto quickly moved Honoka back into the boat just in time as a Shark managed to jump up intent on grabbing him and dragging him under. Pulling back a fist Naruto punched it solidly in the nose knocking it backwards just as the Elder rushed in and finished all of them off.

"We're having shark fin soup for dinner!" he declared surfacing. Kenichi climbed into the boat as Naruto simply clung onto the rope on its side. "You two surprised me with your courage." The elder stated as he dragged the boat back to land.

"It reminds me, of me when I was younger!" the two boys smiled as the others greeted them with expressions of relief on their faces.

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Alright I need to clear up some things I think. Originally I was going to do the mob lynching Takeda is supposed to deal with, but then I looked at the chapters just to get a feel for it, when all those chapters in between happened. I simply couldn't just skip over all of them because Kenichi learned quite a bit during those 'filler' chapters.

Also it gave me a chance to reveal bits and pieces of Naruto's past and also build up his relation to the other residents of the Ryouzanpaku. Also the length of each 'filler' chapter wasn't enough substance for a chapter of its own so I combined them to make one super chapter hope you guys don't mind.

As you noticed I kind of hinted at a future romantic thing between Naruto and Freya. I'm not sure if I will pursue this, partly because it seems a little silly falling in love with someone that easily. I consider what happened to be more of a confusion of feelings. Freya in this story has never been treated equally by men, and Naruto has been treating everyone he meets the same which surprised her. Hence when she impulsively moves in to kiss him Naruto stops her saying it's just false feelings. I'm making her a bit more playful as well since her character wasn't developed all that well.

In the real story she's depicted as somewhat analytical and looking more for betterment of herself as a fighter than any personal gain. She is also depicted with a fear of mice and a crush on Ukita, which I'm not sure I'll do in this story. All in all I never really got a feel for her personality in the manga so I gave her one of my own.

Now as for Kisara, I'm not exactly sure what I want to do with her either, so far she just frequents the places Naruto works at. I might include more interactions at a later time, but again I don't now if I want to try making her a couple with Naruto. Especially since in the manga she actually does develop feelings for Ukita throwing her in a triangle with Ukita and Freya.

Now as time goes on, Naruto will reveal a bit more about himself to the masters as he learns to trust them. And when he finally regains his full power he'll tell them everything, but that is far from now. As it stands he can semi-use Sage mode, but he can only use it to locate people as he can't use clones to gather nature chakra for him quite yet.

I will not do a bit by bit recovery for his powers, when he does get them back, it will all be at once for an epic showdown that everyone wants.

If there are any questions please ask them and I will do my best to answer.


	5. Retaliation

Alright it seems that most people favor making each arc its own chapter, well no one said other wise so…

Anyways there seems to be the misconception that I've already chosen Freya as Naruto's future lover. I have not chosen, I just decided to make her a bit flirty since I actually don't know how to write her character. The only things that are really made concrete about her are that she's a college student and that she is afraid of mice. Please note this, I will never outright tell you who Naruto wishes to be with, heck there may even be some failed love for him.

Also, I plan do a scene where Naruto forces his chakra out due to anger. So I need help picking an opponent who can piss Naruto off to that level. Originally I was thinking Hermit (aka Natsu) but that's been done before, and besides it's Naruto with Chakra give him a challenge right? So please let me know who you think should piss him off and why.

There was one notable complaint that girls "drip" over Naruto too much…whatever that means. I'd like to know what this reviewer meant, since in my opinion I did not have a scene where mass amounts of girls just flung themselves at Naruto. Naruto was working at a coffee shop and then a butler café, in the first one it's more for the coffee that the girls went there at all. And for the butler café he's supposed to be good eye candy for them as he serves them. It's not like they're dropping their panties and begging him to take them right then and there.

There was also a question about why the Masters show such an interest in Naruto even though he's only a tenant. My response: You try living with someone and not get curious as to get to know them better. Also Naruto didn't think to unlock his powers on the island simply because he doesn't see a need for it, as it is he's giving living as a civilian a try, meaning he's not trying to be super powerful. That and he is currently unaware about the bigger threats out there.

Alright I think that about covers everything worth mentioning.

* * *

><p><span>Retaliation<span>

It was another normal day in the dojo as Naruto sat comfortably against the wall idly watching Sakaki and Apachai doing some exercises. "I think it's time to train Kenichi in the 'Main Techniques' Does anyone else have an opinion?" glancing at Akisame as the man spoke, Naruto tilted his head to the side wondering what the man meant by that.

Kensei seemed to agree as he glanced over his Ero-magazine. "Think you're right, it's a bit difficult, but we should get his training started."

Sakaki hopped to his feet having finished his repetitions for vertical push ups on his thumbs. "He's not a born fighter or anything." He stated looking around. "He's just a normal kid! If we start training him up too soon he'll die you know?" the Karate master gave a chilling grin as he wiped his nose a bit.

Apachai who had been juggling four balls with his kicks alone paused to speak. "If we teach him very, very slowly, then I think Kenichi can live a long life." Suddenly kicking up the balls once more as they neared him he continued "Besides the reason why Kenichi is always almost dying is because everyone is so aggressive."

"Look who's talking." Sakaki muttered staring at Apachai as he crossed his arms.

Naruto turned his attention to Kenichi who was actually within hearing distance. The boy currently had his feet propped up on separate logs as he continued doing pushups even with Shigure sitting on his back. "You know…things about me living or dying…could you do that where I can't hear you?" the boy asked nervously as Shigure counted out his repetitions.

Naruto made a noise of thought as Kenichi tried to look at him. "Well, it's usually best for the disciple to know what's going to happen next you know." He stated grinning down at the boy.

"Correct, this training we have in mind is much more difficult than what you're doing now, but do you want to try?" Akisame asked as his eyes began to glow.

"Difficult?" Kenichi asked nervously as he glanced at his teacher.

"Highly difficult." Akisame affirmed.

Finishing his exercise Kenichi stood up and rubbed his arm. "Could you give me time to think?" he asked nervously. Naruto sighed and rested his cheek on his hand.

"You know…you should probably suck it up and face it." Naruto stated causing Kenichi to glare at him. "I mean if you don't learn the core techniques than everything you've been doing will have been wasted you know?"

"Gee, thanks Naruto that makes me feel a whole lot better about doing this." Kenichi grounded out sending the taller teen a glare.

"Oh don't look at me like that."

Naruto smiled kindly as he delivered a set of burgers to a group of school girls "Here are your orders Ojou-sama." He stated with a bow before he went elsewhere. As he walked through the café he could feel the hungry looks he was getting from the patrons as Sakuya had forced him to wear his uniform without the normal jacket and with the top two buttons of his dress shirt undone. The new style showed a few of his scars but nothing that would horrify any of the customers.

"You doing okay there?" one of his fellow butlers asked with a kind smile.

"Ah I'm fine Ogata." Naruto replied thanking the young man. "Just a little tired." He explained as he got back to work.

"Ah I know what you mean; it's kind of hard to keep on smiling with some of these customers." Ogata stated waving him off. "Some of them are bitches plain and simple."

"Eh, not that bad for me just yet." Naruto stated softly as they both entered the kitchens to grab the next set of plates to be delivered. "I just have a lot to deal with."

Ogata nodded his head in understanding. "I hear you, part timing as a student is rough." He acknowledged "Well don't work so hard as to pass out or something okay?" he called out as they separated once again.

Naruto smiled as he grabbed the food and walked out of the kitchen. "Table…six is it?" he muttered checking the location. "Ah…Kisara." He greeted seeing the familiar beret. "Here's your food."

Kisara glanced up at him and promptly blushed seeing his attire. "Sorry I couldn't visit sooner." She mumbled trying not to stare. She found the task rather difficult as Naruto smiled at her.

"I'm happy that you think that way." Naruto stated about to walk off. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No, I'm fine." Kisara stated as Naruto nodded his head and walked away. Kisara watched him leave and promptly shook her head. "Come on Kisara focus, he's just a guy you know…nothing to get worked up about!" Some of the girls around her giggled knowing that Kisara was simply in denial.

"You got something to say?" Kisara shouted glaring at them.

Giggling the girls went back to their own food as Kisara grumbled under her breath. "First that damn Shirahama goes on about that can't hit a woman bullshit now this." She muttered unknowing that Naruto had returned.

"Huh you went up against Kenichi?" he asked startling Kisara who nearly jumped out of her chair from the shock.

"Where the hell you come from?" she shouted waving her fists at him.

"Over there." Naruto pointed at the kitchens.

"Gah whatever, yeah I had a run in with that stupid twit." She admitted folding her arms in irritation. "I was going to deal with Tsuji, but as we began our fight the idiot jumped between us, well he knocked Tsuji and his goons out, but then he refuses to fight me saying it's against his life policies or something."

"Yeah, he's kind of retarded like that." Naruto admitted chuckling. "It's rare to find people with such old fashioned beliefs." Naruto stated still chuckling. "Eventually someone will beat it out of him…hopefully."

Kisara nodded her head as she waved him off. "Yeah, I get it." She muttered sighing once again. Nodding in understanding Naruto wandered elsewhere.

When his shift was finally over Naruto slowly made his way back to the dojo. "Yo" Naruto glanced around as various thugs wielding pipes stepped into the light around him. "We hear you're pretty strong." The leader, wielding a spiked bat, stated as he stared Naruto in the eye. "We beat you; we're almost guaranteed a spot high up in Ragnarok."

Naruto sighed "Why would they do that, I'm nothing special." He stated pulling his hands out of his pockets.

"You pulling our leg?" the leader asked angrily. "Why else would Ragnarok's leader seek you out himself?"

"I don't know…maybe he's a homo?" Naruto suggested seriously. "Now move aside, there's nothing to be gained by fighting me."

"Shut your mouth bitch, at the very least you'll provide us good money!" the leader shouted ordering his underlings to attack. By chance Kisara happened to be walking past and noticed the commotion.

"What's going on?" she wondered walking closer to get a better look. "Uzumaki?" she wondered softly as she saw a group of at least twenty weapon wielding men attacking the blonde giant at once. Debating about whether or not she should intervene, her decision was made for her when Naruto moved.

Naruto calmly stepped forward and pushed one of his attackers slightly to the side causing the man's swing to go wide and impact with his comrade's face. "Oh shit sorry dude!" the attacker apologized as the others tried to follow up on the attack. It was soon made apparent that their numbers were working against them as their wide attacks ended up colliding with each other slowly dwindling the group down to five the other fifteen having been incapacitated by their own comrades. "Shit what the hell is going on?" one of the attackers muttered readying his weapon.

"Are you done yet?" Naruto asked not even winded from the exchange. "You can see quite clearly that there's no real point in attacking me." He stated staring at the leader. "Move out of the way and help your friends out."

Angered by the blonde's attitude the leader did the exact opposite of what Naruto requested of him. "Kill the bitch!" he shouted pointing his bat at Naruto who sighed in frustration.

"Alright fine." He muttered as the remaining five underlings attempted to attack him at once. Rotating one his left foot the first attacker sailed pass him and stumbled into a trash heap nearby. Not bothering to look Naruto stepped backwards three steps as the next two missed their marks as their arms connected with Naruto's shoulders. Throwing his elbows back Naruto didn't bother to check on the two as they slumped to the ground. Stepping forward to block the fourth attacker in a similar manner Naruto simply swept the man's foot out from under him letting him fall on his side. Turning to the last attacker Naruto grabbed the pipe as his attacker brought it down. Planting his fist in the attacker's gut Naruto let him fall over as he turned to face the leader once more. "It's only you now." He stated simply. "Let me pass."

"You think I'm afraid of you?" the leader shouted jumping forward with his spiked bat at the ready. "I'll fucking kill you!"

Sighing in annoyance Naruto stepped forward and grabbed the leader's face in his palm. Continuing forward Naruto knocked the man's legs out from under him and slammed him into the ground. "You're annoying." He muttered before continuing on his way.

Walking forward to get a better look at the carnage Kisara stared at the groaning bodies in awe. "Shit…just what kind of person is Odin trying to recruit here?" she muttered looking around. Shaking her head clear she decided not to think about at as she wandered off towards the pet store intent on looking at the cute kittens before the store closed for the day.

"Hm…Same training?" Naruto asked walking through the large doors that separated the dojo from the outside. "You mean you haven't started your new set yet?"

Kenichi glared at Naruto heatedly. "Is it more difficult than my current training?" Kenichi asked struggling as it was as he tried to curl his body away from the fire underneath him. Seeing the masters nod their heads he promptly shouted "Then I refuse!"

Kensei, who was overlooking his training made a noise of disappointment "Bah, gutless." He muttered causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Well his training seems to be fine…more or less." Naruto stated seeing Sakaki going over how to punch with Kenichi as Apachai just kicked the poor boy around. "You sure he's going to be okay?" Naruto asked Akisame who seemed to be working on something.

"I'm sure he'll adapt quite well to it." The man stated with a certain gleam in his eyes that Naruto scratch his head, worrying for Kenichi's health.

As they laid Kenichi down to rest Shigure dropped down next to him and began whispering into his ear. "Do the technique training." She repeated this mantra over and over until Kenichi shot up screaming his head off. "Miu said you can't beat this opponent with you current…skills." She explained when Kenichi shot her an angry expression. "It'd be better for you to start technique training." She then got up and wandered away as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Huh interesting." He mused wandering off to do his own thing.

"You seem a bit more alert today Naruto-kun." Akisame noted as Naruto joined them in the common room. "Something happen?"

"Oh nothing much." Naruto stated evading the subject entirely. "I just got some light exercise in the day so I guess I'm a little worked up."

"Oh really?" Kensei asked looking over from his position with his magazine. "What happened?"

"Work was a bit more busy than normal so I had to work twice as hard, now my body's ready to keep moving." Naruto explained stretching his muscles a bit as the miniscule adrenaline rush from the fight before started working its way out of his system. 'Stupid adrenaline…why's it so god damned effective?' he wondered annoyed by how long his body was taking to exit battle mode.

"Was it now?" Akisame questioned pressing for answers. "Why then is your body so tense?" he asked catching Naruto as he tried to loosen up his body. "Don't think we didn't notice. You've been trying to calm your own body down the entire time you've been stretching."

Naruto frowned as the masters stared at him for a while. "Alright so I had a little tussle with a small group of wanna be gangsters." Naruto admitted waving them off. "It wasn't anything to be so concerned about."

Sakaki smirked as he walked over and thumped Naruto on the back. "How may where there?" he asked laughing evilly. "No way a single small fry actually managed to rile you up."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the statement. "There were five." He stated simply. "Sloppy beginners who've never had to actually fight someone else. It was easy."

"Apa, why is Naruto lying?" Apachai asked curiously "Sakaki only wants to know is not so bad!"

Naruto stared at Apachai oddly, wondering how the bronze giant had detected his little lie. "I'm not lying, I only fought five people." He stated as the other masters gave him the same look as Apachai did. After living with the childlike man for so long they had learned to trust Apachai's gut instincts when it came to detecting lies, since the Thai man had called them out on their own lies quite a few times.

Naruto frowned as he rubbed his head in annoyance. "Oh alright fine, there were twenty-one." He admitted throwing his arms up in frustration. "I dealt with twenty-one people alright?" he asked looking annoyed. "I'll be going to bed then." He announced walking away.

Akisame smirked as did the others. "Oh?" he mused happily. "So twenty people is considered a small amount of people?" he wondered aloud.

"I wish I was there to see it, his fists speak more about him than his mouth does!" Sakaki stated laughing loudly.

"I'm getting more curious about him every day." Kensei admitted with a small grin on his face.

"He hides himself so much; I'm beginning to think he's afraid of showing us his true abilities." Miu stated sitting down with her grandfather after serving tea for everyone. "And to think we're just curious."

The elder smiled thoughtfully. "Well I suppose we'll just have to be patient about this one." He stated "I'm sure we'll see what Naruto's made of soon enough."

* * *

><p><span>The next morning<span>

"Breakfast is ready everyone!" Miu called out as everyone made their way to the table. Apachai was there instantly as he began inhaling the food. Occasionally he'd steal from Kenichi's plate as well

"By the way Kenichi." Sakaki started glancing over at the boy. "Did you decide on whether or not you'll stat on technique training yet?"

"AH TIME FOR SCHOOL NOW! MIU, NARUTO HURRY!" Kenichi shouted running out the door.

Naruto simply ate his food at a sedate pace as Akisame and Sakaki debated about forcing Kenichi into the training. "In the end, he's the type to do it." The elder stated smiling happily as he stared at where Kenichi used to be.

"Go on and catch up with Kenichi Miu." Naruto stated setting his empty bowl down. "I'll see you at school."

"What about you Naruto?" she asked curiously. "You have something else to do?"

Naruto scratched his cheek in thought. "Something along those lines." He mused with a smile on his face. "There's something I have to check on." Nodding her head Miu finished up her food and carried the cleaned off dishes into the kitchen to wash later.

"Then I'm going on ahead." She stated leaving the house.

Naruto sighed as he stood up as well. "Now then…I'll be off as well." He stated glancing around the table. "Have a good day."

Once outside Naruto subtly pulled out the book he had hidden on his person upon waking up. "I can't believe I'm going to do this." He muttered shaking his head. "But I really need the money now, and besides I kind of feel sorry for Miu who has to fret over all this." The book itself was rather small but it was fairly thick with a bright orange cover a picture of a man chasing after a woman on it. "I guess I can find some use for the series after all." He mused heading towards the nearest publisher.

"Can I help you?" a receptionist asked seeing Naruto walking through their doors.

"Ah yes…I wanted to inquire about having this book published." Naruto stated pulling out the book for the receptionist to see. "My late god-father wrote them, but died before he could publish them so I was hoping I could have them published in his name."

The receptionist blinked in surprise but sent the announcement to the chief editor anyways. "He'll see you now." She stated waving him through the doors. "Best of luck young man."

Naruto walked through the doors indicated and sat down in front of a man smoking a cigarette. "Alright what's this book you have for us?" he asked, straight to the point.

Naruto simply handed the man the book in his hands. "This, it's an adult novel my godfather wrote while he was still alive." He explained as the editor thumbed through the pages quickly.

"How many books did he write?"

"Three from this series and another one in the fantasy/action genre." Naruto stated seriously.

"So he wrote four books in total?"

"Yes."

"Kid…I think we have a deal. We'll give you sixty percent of the profits." Naruto seemed surprised as he perked his ears up.

"So much?" he questioned curiously.

"This is a goldmine kid, even with only forty percent we'll probably make over five million in profits per book. I don't know about his stand alone, but this series will definitely sell well"

"Right, we should space the releases apart right?" Naruto asked as the editor seemed tot think it over. "Right, we'll contact you when the demand reaches its peak. Also, should we mention your name on the publisher page?"

"No, just put my god-father's name." Naruto stated shaking his head. "If possible I'd rather remain unknown." Shrugging his shoulders the editor in chief dismissed Naruto who left the building happy about a successful deal. "That'll end Ryouzanpaku's money problems." He mused wandering off towards the school. "Should I still work?" he wondered aloud smiling the entire time. "Hm…choices…"

When the day was over Naruto was mildly surprised to see Kenichi accepting the technique training. "Huh what's gotten into you?" Naruto asked curiously wondering why the normally shivering wreck that was Shirahama Kenichi was willingly putting himself through even harder training. "Something happen to make you want training?"

Kenichi nodded his head. "We ran into Nanjo Kisara, one of the higher members of Ragnarok, and Miu-san says I won't be able to beat her at my current skill level. Plus, she says she'll call of the lynching if I beat her fairly."

Naruto scratched his head idly. "Huh…she described you as a sexist pig." He mused causing Kenichi to stumble over his own footing. "Not like I completely disagree with her though…you are old fashioned like that."

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?" Kenichi screamed jumping to his feet pointing an accusing finger at Naruto.

"Reality's." Naruto stated in all seriousness. "You're lucky you didn't grow up where I did, the girls back home would kill you, bring you back to life, and kill you again for saying the things you've already said."

Kenichi stepped back in shock "But it's only my beliefs!" he protested trying to stand up for himself.

"It's the same as saying Women aren't worth the effort to actually fight against." Naruto stated accusingly, growing more angry as Kenichi continued trying to defend his stance. "You're saying that women should be beneath men, and that they should stick to the household arts."

"What…? No! That's not what I mean at all!" Kenichi stated seriously. "I just feel it's wrong for men to hit women!"

"Than all Ragnarok would have to do is to send their all women group after you and you'd be screwed." Naruto explained seriously. "I know it exists…a purely woman's group in Ragnarok who all focus on weapons. I've met them, hell they're leader constantly teases me whenever she comes to the shop."

Kenichi stepped back surprised by Naruto's sudden ferocity failing to come up with a solid counter to Naruto's claims. "Naruto-san, stop it!" Miu shouted stepping in between them. "Kenichi is only doing what he thinks is right." She tried to explain worried that things may only worsen if the conversation continued.

"I'm just giving him a warning." Naruto stated visibly forcing himself to calm down. "It sickens me to see a someone preaching that sexist bullshit." He stated spitting in disgust. "I'm going to go meditate, don't bother me." Walking into the garden Naruto sat in the lotus position and began his meditation by first becoming one with the surrounding nature.

"**How rare for you to blow up like that nowadays."** Kurama stated once Naruto was in a trance like state. **"Did he really piss you off that bad?"**

Naruto sighed before replying mentally to his tenant. "I didn't mean to get so upset about it…I just remembered the others and all the hard work they put into achieving what they did."

"**I suppose that would warrant your reaction."** The giant fox stated in thought. **"After all that stance of his is like saying that women shouldn't be fighters."**

"Yeah it got the better of me…I need more training." Naruto mused to himself as he entered a state of complete calm.

The masters watched in mild surprise as Naruto's breathing softened to the point that he was only drawing the bare minimum to survive. "This level of meditation…" Akisame muttered as Kenichi looked on curiously. "To think someone so young could attain this state of mind."

"Akisame-shishou is there something special about his meditation?" Kenichi asked as he put on his training Gi. "It just looks like normal meditation to me."

Kensei decided to explain it for their disciple. "Naru-chan's entered a state of oneness with the very earth itself." He stated pulling out a blackboard. "Basically his very being has become part of the Earth itself, the natural energies of the world should be cycling through him as it would with a tree or bush. Some people call this state enlightenment. Since all those who have attained this state come back with deep understandings of the cycle of life itself." as he spoke he drew accompanying pictures for Kenichi to understand better.

Akisame decided to add in his own thoughts. "When I followed Naruto-kun into the park a few days ago, he mentioned something about being a sage…this must be what he meant."

"So the brat's enlightened?" Sakaki asked slightly confused by the deep philosophical jargon the two Sei fighters were using.

"You could say that." Kensei stated seriously. "His perceptions are certainly different than others' I wouldn't be surprised if he was a banished priest from his homeland."

"Apa! Apachai doesn't understand!" Apachai shouted rubbing his head a goofy grin on his face.

"It means…that our newest friend is a very interesting person." The elder stated cutting them all off as Shigure dropped down and stared at Naruto intently. "Besides, we have other matters to attend to right now."

Kenichi gulped as the masters turned towards him. Slapping himself on the face he stepped forward ready for his training. "Right." He muttered bowing in respect.

"Today we'll begin your technique training." Akisame stated as Sakaki stepped forward.

"First is Karate." He began staring stoically at his disciple. "Try and punch me." He stated taking a standard stance. Kenichi nodded his head and rushed forward to attack. In the blink of an eye Sakaki had batted his hand down, and with the same blocking hand sent a shockwave up at Kenichi's chin in the form of the back of his hand. "You block your opponent's hand downwards, and use your blocking hand to land a Crane's neck blow to your opponent's chin." Sakaki explained simply as Kenichi tried to recover from the shock. "This is a technique to suppress your opponent with one arm, from now on you'll be facing multiple opponents at the same time more often, and you can't afford to devote both arms to one opponent."

Stepping backwards Apachai stepped forward. "Next is Apachai's technique." He stated excitedly. After an awkward pause Apachai frowned. "Sorry if you die." Akisame quickly stopped Kenichi from running away.

"Since this is truly dangerous I'll face him instead." He explained urging Kenichi to stand far enough away to be safe yet close enough to see what happened. "Here I go Apachai!" he shouted rushing forward throwing his arm forward in imitation of a punch. Apachai rolled along Akisame's arm and threw a powerful elbow at the back of the man's head.

"SOK KLAP! (Spinning elbow)" Apachai shouted as Akisame brought his hand up to stop the dangerous attack.

"So dangerous" Sakaki stated grinning as Kenichi recoiled in horror. "If that was Kenichi he would've been dead for sure."

"This technique is a bit difficult." Akisame stated shaking his hand a bit. "Then I shall teach you a move as well." He stated approaching Kenichi. "First intentionally make your opponent block your chop!" he shouted sending an overhead chop at Kenichi's head causing the young disciple to instinctively raise his arm in defense. "Next punching at the side!" he hit Kenichi soundly in the side knocking the wing from Kenichi's stomach. "Changing your grip and twisting the wrist! Chop at the back of the head while at the same time, knee to the face!" staggered Kenichi could do nothing as Akisame continued. "Hip toss!" slamming the boy onto the mat Akisame quickly placed his feet in strategic positions "Then when you completely suppress your opponent with your foot, look both hands free…" Suddenly Akisame punched the mat in front of Kenichi's face. "And finally the killing blow." Allowing the boy to move once more Akisame smiled deviously. "This is a superior serial technique that contains four killing blows from start to finish."

Kensei smiled as Kenichi tried to get away from the smirking man. "Superb Koetsuji." He commented as he grinned at Kenichi "Then a lesson from me."

Shakily Kenichi got to his feet as tears began falling from his eyes. "I'll stop now, thank you…masters…no…really."

"Oh?" Kensei mused just now noticing the state their disciple was in. "Yeah, it seems to be a bit too much for one day." He mused as Shigure gloomily put away all the different weapons she had wanted to show Kenichi.

As if reading the timid fighter's mind Akisame stroked his chin "You don't need talent, we'll analyze each techinique thoroughly and teach you bit by bit." He reassured the teen. "So for now repeat these moves one-thousand times." Kenichi could not stop the terrified scream that tore its way out of his throat.

Just then Miu entered the room. "Koetsuji-san you have a patient at the clinic!" she announced as Akisame turned to face her.

"Ah, right." He mused in remembrance "Itsuki Takeda had an appointment today." He muttered leaving the room. "I'll leave the rest to you guys." Akisame called back as he headed out.

"That Takeda after all the trouble I went through to warn him not to leave." Kenichi muttered worriedly. Turning his attention to his training he pushed his worrying thoughts to the back o his mind. "I'll worry later." He stated determinedly.

Naruto sighed softly as he exited the trance like state he was in. "Oh? Takeda." He mused walking over ignoring the training Kenichi was going through. "How you doing boxer?" he asked stepping next to the startled boxer.

"Naruto? Where were you?" Takeda asked looking around for where Naruto could've been.

"I was meditating over there." Naruto pointed out at the gardens as Akisame smiled. "Come in for an appointment?"

"Yeah, I'm a little worried about the lynching that's supposed to happen soon." The boxer admitted as he watched Kenichi train some more. "I can't let such a hard working guy worry about me." He mused stepping away clenching his hands.

"You know…now that I think about it…" Naruto began as he stared at Kenichi. "His true courage is only displayed at times like these." he mused "When he's fighting for someone other than himself."

Akisame nodded in agreement. "Have you managed to find the answers you were seeking Naruto?" he asked seriously. "You were meditating for over an hour."

"Ah, I just needed to calm down." Naruto stated sheepishly. "Whenever my anger lashes out like it did I meditate to force myself to calm down." Takeda glanced over in confusion as Akisame chuckled.

"How interesting." Akisame muttered hiding his mouth as he chuckled. "You enter such a deep meditative state just to calm down?" he questioned causing Naruto to blush as he looked away. "Anyways be careful out there Itsuki." Takeda nodded his head as he waved goodbye and left the area.

Naruto noticing that the others had stopped training looked over. Seeing Kenichi on his knees he walked over and squatted next to the panting Kenichi who was on the verge of collapse. "You alive?" he asked impassively as Sakaki and Apachai looked on.

"Not…not going to die…" Kenichi stated through ragged breaths as he struggled to stay on his knees his form completely covered in sweat. "I'm not going to die…" he mumbled again answering Naruto's question.

"He totally lost consciousness." Sakaki mumbled checking on Kenichi a bit more closely. Apachai looked a bit sheepish as he covered his mouth with his gloves worriedly.

Grabbing a bucket of water Sakaki dumped it over Kenichi who bolted up shouting about his books. "You alive now?" Sakaki asked curiously. "The boxer already left the dojo."

"Eh?" Kenichi asked running over to catch a glimpse of Takeda. "Even though I warned him about going out for now." He muttered worriedly.

"It couldn't be helped today was his treatment day." Akisame added in causing Kenichi to sigh. "I hope he calls us in case those bastards try something." He added in causing Naruto to look up at the sky.

"I'm going out for now." Naruto suddenly declared leaving the area.

"Ah, wait where are you going Naruto?" Kenichi called out curiously.

"I got a bad feeling." Naruto stated looking over his shoulders. "I'll keep in touch." He stated showing them his phone.

"You had a phone?" Kenichi asked in a complete deadpan expression.

Naruto smiled and waved back before disappearing around a corner. Once he was sure he was far enough away from the dojo he took to the rooftops and quickly picked up Takeda's trail. Following the boxer Naruto watched as Takeda stopped and called out a bunch of Kisara's followers. "Huh…I'll step in if things get too dicey for him." Naruto mused pulling out his phone. Checking his directory he selected Kenichi's contact info which he had inputted when the timid boy wasn't looking. "I'll wait a bit before sending him the message." Naruto couldn't exactly hear what was going on but he could tell simply by observation that Takeda was outnumbered by at least ten to one. "Oh?" Naruto mused softly looking around as the Judo user stepped forward. "There's someone else overlooking this little party." He mused seeing a hooded figure on one of the other buildings closer to the action. "Seems like the Judo guy is switching sides as well." Naruto noted sitting down on the ledge. "Should I get closer?" Naruto used getting back up tiring of being unable to hear what was being said. Jumping from roof to roof he made his way to a spot closer to the fight and sat himself down once again. "Much better."

"Right jab! Right jab!" Takeda repeated as he struck out at his opponents. "Ultimate left!" striking his opponent with his left arm the thug was sent flying backwards as Kisara joined the fight herself.

"So this is how good you are when you use both arms?" Kisara asked with a small smirk on her face. "Pity, it's regrettable we have to crush someone as skilled as you." She stated adjusting her hat.

"I suppose that's that." Naruto mused hitting call button. "Yeah Kenichi?" he asked hearing the boy pick up the phone. "I'm watching Takeda fighting off some Ragnarok members around…uh…the Yamano overpass. Right I'll step in if I have to." Hanging up the phone before Kenichi could respond Naruto watched as the two fighters were getting tired.

"What's wrong? Both of you attack me at once." Kisara taunted as Takeda closed an eye in thought.

"Generally I'd rather not hit a girl, but in this case I guess there's not much I can do about that huh?" he asked grinning despite his situation.

"LIKE I GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THAT!" Ukita shouted running forward, his arms raised above his head. Grabbing a hold of Kisara's shirt he threw her over his shoulder at a nearby wall.

However before she could impact the wall, Kisara twisted in the air hitting the wall feet first. Allowing the contact to coil her body for her she sprung forward landing a vicious kick on Ukita's face knocking the big man to the ground and out of the fight. "Good night." She muttered landing on her feet as Takeda screamed in frustration attempting to hit her with his left fist. Throwing out her foot she blocked his attack head on and grinned. "A leg's strength is three times an arm's." she pointed out with a grin as she threw a roundhouse kick at his head. "And in a street fight without rules a woman's boots are deadly weapons." She added in bringing her foot down on top of Takeda's head.

Crumpling to the ground Takeda struggled to focus as his vision swam around. "Damn Ukita how dare he throw me!" Koga the kicker muttered climbing back over the wall. "Hm?" he wondered seeing that the two were already down.

"You're late Koga-Aniki." Some of the members stated seeing him dropping down next to them. "Kisara-sama has already finished them."

"Fuck that shit, we can do what we want right?" he asked Kisara who glanced at him impassively.

"Do what you want." She muttered folding her arms.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as Koga shouted in joy before running up and kicking Takeda in the stomach. "I should probably step in now." He mused standing up.

"Outsiders should not interfere." A voice stated from his left. Glancing over Naruto noticed the hooded figure from earlier.

"You're not bad if you moved over here without me noticing." Naruto mused turning to face the disturbance. "One of Ragnarok's upper members, am I right?" Naruto questioned seeing the glove with the Roman numeral six on it.

"I am the sixth fist: Hermit!" the man declared entering a stance. "I shall not let you interfere in Ragnarok's affairs."

"Oh, scary." Naruto taunted as he smiled at the boy in front of him. "And what are you going to do if I decide not to listen to you?" he asked tilting his head in such a way that his hair covered his eyes.

"I'll beat you down."

"Like you even can." Naruto stated with a laugh drawing attention from the thugs down below.

"Who's that?" Koga muttered preparing to jump kick Ukita's arm with the intent to break it.

"Uzumaki." Kisara muttered nervously. "Shit, what's that guy doing here?" she muttered looking around. Suddenly Koga was hit from behind and thrown off his perch as Kenichi vaulted over the fencing and stood ready to face the remaining of Kisara's soldiers.

Hermit growled as he charged forward with a knife hand missing Naruto who simply leaned away from each of his attacks with ease. "So you can move well for such a big body." Hermit hissed as the fighters down below forced their attention onto Kenichi was attacking them as Miu jumped over the fence to keep Kisara away from Kenichi who wouldn't be able to fight her. "But you can't win if you only dodge!" the teen shouted pressing forward.

"You're right." Naruto stated suddenly knocking both of Hermit's hands away from their targets. "I guess I should attack to." he mused planting a fist in Hermit's gut knocking the teen back. "Hm…was it really that surprising for me to attack you?" he asked seeing Hermit rubbing his stomach.

"So the rumors that you were actually strong weren't just for show." Hermit stated getting into his stance once more. "I'll show you that you're strength won't help you here."

"I'll never forgive you Ragnarok!" Kenichi shouted beating down another gang member.

"Heh, not bad kid." Kisara muttered about to move in to attack him.

"Wait!" Miu shouted getting in front of her. "Kenichi won't lay his hands on a woman so I'll face you instead!" she shouted blocking Kisara's path.

Kisara unconsciously patted her chest in silent comparison "I don't know why…but you're an annoying little girl…you…dairy cow!" Kisara scoffed as she took a proper stance. "Size isn't everything you know!"

"D-dairy cow?" Miu screamed in shock as she covered her chest with her arms. "Just where are you looking?" she shouted in embarrassment.

Silently both boys on the rooftops froze in their bout. "She…certainly is large for her age." Naruto stated not daring to look down.

"Indeed." Hermit conceded also resisting the urge to look down. "You have some interesting moves, Uzumaki." He stated trying to find a weakness in Naruto's defense.

"You're just too fancy." Naruto stated in response. "Looks like our time is up." He stated seeing one of the last thugs charging at Kenichi, who was stuck in the fence, with a knife. "We'll meet again Hermit." He stated jumping off the building. "UP HERE!" he shouted catching the thug's attention. Entering the fray via flying kick Naruto stood at the center of attention as the remainder of Kisara's forces grabbed their fellows and ran, the vice commander grabbing Kisara who was defeated by Miu.

"You alright Kenichi?" Naruto asked turning to the boy who was stuck in the fence.

"Yo, my brother how are you doing?" Niijima asked walking onto the scene carrying a baseball bat.

"You're late you retard." Naruto stated bending the fence around Kenichi's wrist allowing him to safely pull his hand out. "What do you want?"

"Chill out Senpai, we're just here to back up our good buddy Kenichi." Niijima stated resting the bat on his shoulders. "Besides right now we should get Takeda-senpai to a doctor."

Kenichi looked over as Takeda gave them a weak smile. "I can still move it." He stated flexing his left arm.

"Naruto why didn't you call me sooner!" Kenichi shouted rounding on the blond male. "We could've avoided all this!"

"Because…I wanted to see what he could do with both hands." Naruto stated simply. "I would've intervened before anything bad happened. Besides I had to deal with the sixth fist Hermit myself."

"What? You fought that monster?" Niijima asked surprised remembering the incredible feat of three people besting a gang of fifty members. "In any case, how should I dramatize this victory?" Niijima wondered covering his mouth as he began to laugh.

"Easy…you won't." Naruto stated walking up to Niijima and picking him up by the collar. "Knowing you, you'd put something unnecessary about me in there." He stated with an accusatory stare. Many of Niijima's Niishira group moved to stop Naruto but a glare from Naruto kept them all in place. "I was never here, Kenichi and Miu fought the Ragnarok members and you stepped in to drive them off." He stated giving Niijima his story. "The less people think of me as a fighter the better off we all are." He stated letting Niijima fall to the ground.

"Right." Niijima muttered dusting himself off. "I don't get why someone like you doesn't want to be noticed. If you wanted to you could take control of the school easily." The alien like boy stated pulling out his PDA to add in some information.

"Before any of that, Niijima!" Kenichi shouted stepping forward. "What's this Niishira stuff?" the normally timid boy shouted looking around.

"What can't recognize your own soldiers?" Niijima asked curiously. "Obviously they're your underlings, the name of our group is taken from the first characters of our names Niijima and Shirahama."

"Soldiers…Why the heck do I have my name as part of some gang?" Kenichi shouted in distress as Naruto chuckled softly.

"Let's go home Kenichi, there is plenty of time tomorrow to learn what's going on." Naruto stated already walking towards the Dojo as Miu joined him after a moment's thought.

"This isn't over Niijima." Kenichi stated running after them. "I expect you to explain everything to me at school!" he called back.

"Heh, Uzumaki Naruto…he's even more fearsome than I thought he'd be." Niijima muttered as he began to laugh. "Everything is falling into place!" he shouted laughing hysterically.

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Alright there we go, not as long as last chapter, but still a decent sized chapter all things considered.

At first I wasn't going to have Naruto be involved at all, but I couldn't resist the temptation to have a small scuffle with Hermit. Unfortunately the Chinese Kempo in HSDK is hard to put into words and I have trouble describing what they're doing so if it's lacking don't blame me.

My goal wasn't a serious fight between Hermit and Naruto. Naruto was about to intervene but Hermit stopped him, yet at the same time Kenichi and Miu arrived so canon happened at that point. Now in respect to a lot of disciples Naruto may not have the same skill level in techniques, but he has at least four times the amount of real battlefield experience than they do. So he may not do all those cool techniques seen in martial arts manga or anime, but he still kicks ass simply because it's instinct for him.

Now as I said in the opening author notes I kind of need help picking who Naruto should lose his temper with in a fight. Preferably sometime soon so I can show it off within a few chapters at most.

Also, many of you may be wondering why I had Naruto blow up on Kenichi like I did. The reason is fairly simple. For Naruto there was never any discrimination towards women just because they're women. He knows first hand how hard many of the Kunoichi worked to reach they're level of skill, and to see someone disrespect their efforts by proclaiming that men should never hit women just pisses him off in general. In honesty I would expect the canon version of Naruto to react in a similar manner if he heard that.

If there are any questions feel free to ask. Next chapter will be Kenichi's first bout against Hermit; I think I might skip the mountain training simply because it's only a few chapters and kind of bridges the first Hermit appearance and the run in with Ma Sougetsu. I might replace it with funny scenes at Naruto's work.


	6. Hermit

Alright here we go with another chapter for History's Strongest Tenant Uzumaki! Now I looked over who people thought should piss Naruto off enough for him to force out his chakra. Most people said Loki, because he's underhanded tactics and doesn't fight fairly… Gee doesn't sound like a Ninja at all… While I get why people think it would be a good idea I seriously don't see Naruto getting too angry at him. At least not for those reasons…it would be more likely for Naruto to beat Loki because he's pissing him off not because of his actions or whatever. So despite what readers suggested I will be using Ma Sougetsu as the antagonist because that makes more sense to me.

Anyways in this chapter the whole Hermit is revealed thing is dealt with

* * *

><p><span>Hermit<span>

Naruto sighed as Kenichi plopped down next to him after school the next day after having left to go speak with Niijima. "What the freak say?" he asked only half interested as he read a newspaper.

Kenichi glanced at him before sighing. "Niijima said something about creating an empire or something like that." He reiterated before rubbing his forehead already feeling a headache coming around. "That damn Niijima…"

Naruto snorted as Kenichi's fellow gardening club member ran up to them. "Kenichi-san there's a really big person at the clubroom!"

Kenichi who had turned to greet her quickly jumped to his feet "When did they get there Izumi?" he shouted running towards the clubroom leaving Naruto alone to mull over his thoughts.

"It's been a while since I could just sit down and relax like this." Naruto muttered to himself as he watched the clouds roll by. "Still can't believe I got the day off, wonder what's with Sakuya-san." He mused recalling his boss' words about him needing a break. "Not like I'm tired or anything so why did she say I needed to take a day off?"

"Mind if I join you?" he heard someone ask. Looking over Naruto saw a slightly blushing Kisara who was looking anywhere but at him. Nodding his head he turned his attention back to the sky as he heard a soft thud land next to him signaling that Kisara had taken a seat nearby.

"What's with the visit?" Naruto asked not looking at her. "It's rather odd for you to ask if you can join me."

Kisara simply pulled her hat over her eyes a bit as if unsure how to continue. "I need to know how you're related to that new group." She stated looking him in the eye. "I need to know if you're now one of our enemies."

Naruto glanced at her any trace of surprise absent from his face as if expecting the question. "I stand by what I said before. I'll step in if I think things are going too far." He stated simply. "So…no, I'm not your enemy." He declared missing the sigh of relief from Kisara.

"That's good. I saw what happened between you and that biker gang." She admitted causing him to turn towards her in surprise. "I honestly didn't want to face a group with you on their side."

"I hope you didn't say anything about what you saw to other people." Naruto stated seriously causing Kisara to blink in surprise. "I don't exactly like being treated differently than others."

"Even though you stick out like a sore thumb?" Kisara muttered under her breath.

"Hey, I just happen to be tall compared to everyone else alright?" Naruto pointed out in annoyance. "And I have blonde hair…and whisker marks…and scars…" he face palmed. "Forget I said anything it's basically impossible to look 'normal' for me."

"If it makes you feel better I wouldn't give a shit about you if you were just another face in the crowd." Kisara admitted as she placed a hand on his arm.

"Is that a confession I hear?" Naruto asked jokingly causing the fiery haired girl to blush as she smacked him in the head.

"Idiot." She muttered with a slight stutter as Naruto rubbed his head in mock pain. "It's not like that at all!" she denied hotly as she got up to leave. "I got things to do so I'll see you around."

Watching her walk away Naruto chuckled to himself, "she makes it too easy to tease her sometimes." He mused out loud as he too got up. "Well I guess I wasted enough time I should head back to the dojo." Heading off in the direction of the Ryouzanpaku dojo Naruto whistled softly as he took a leisurely pace completely ignoring the various thugs eyeing him from the shadows. "They don't learn, do they?" he wondered, purposefully entering a back alley to take care of the problem.

"So you're Uzumaki eh?" a thug asked as they popped out of the wood work to surround him. "You don't look so tough."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the clichéd line as he looked around. "Yeah well…I'm not the one with a gang behind me picking on one person am I?" he asked with a hint of mockery as he scoffed at the idea. "Are you guys scared of little old me?"

"What you say bitch?" the leader of the thugs shouted as he brandished a metal baseball bat. "I ain't scared of you!"

Naruto rubbed his head tiredly as he felt one of the masters stop by obviously curious. "Yeah well tough, I have places to be so I'd appreciate it if you left me alone." He eventually stated looking around.

"You ain't going anywhere bitch!" the leader shouted as the others began bum-rushing Naruto who simply sighed.

"This happened yesterday too…" Naruto grumbled as he palmed his face. Kicking up a steel pipe Naruto spun around knocking the first wave of attackers off of their feet. "Picking a fight in an area with a lot of good make shift weapons?" Naruto questioned looking around coldly. "You guys are more stupid than I thought." Resting the pipe on his shoulder he glared at the remaining thugs. "Now get lost or I'll lay you all flat." The threat seemed to work as a good number of the remaining thugs made a break for it leaving the leader and two others.

"Those fucking cowards." The leader hissed. "No matter we'll beat the shit out of you."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Actually I think they were the smart ones." He stated as he began walking towards them. Unable to take the pressure the two underlings charged forward and were brutally beat down as Naruto continued moving closing in on the leader who took steps back out of fear. "Reflect on your actions." Naruto declared slamming the pipe into the thug's face. Dropping the weapon at the thug's feet Naruto turned on his heel and walked away.

"Enjoy the show?" Naruto asked walking out of the alley. "Sakaki-san."

The Karate master chuckled realizing he had been caught. "So you noticed me." He stated walking into view. "Pretty brutal though eh?" he asked looking back into the alley.

"They'll live." Naruto stated uncaringly. "Ragnarok seems intent on making me join them if anything if only to make the annoyances go away."

"I don't know Naruto, you handled that really well." Sakaki stated as the two walked back to the dojo. "I think you had them shitting their pants."

"Good maybe now they'll leave me alone." Naruto stated as they arrived at the gates of the dojo. Standing aside Naruto waited for Sakaki to open the doors.

"You open it." Sakaki stated in a tone he was expecting Naruto to be able to open it like the other masters could. "You can right?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as if to ask "Are you serious?" folding his arms he gave Sakaki an incredulous stare.

"Quit wasting time!" Sakaki shouted causing Naruto roll his eyes.

"I can't open it you know." Naruto stated hoping that Sakaki would drop it and open the door.

"Bullshit and you know it." The master declared glaring at Naruto intensely. "Open the door."

Grumbling Naruto placed his hands against the door and began pushing it open. "There happy?" he asked leaning against the door catching his breath. "Shit that door is heavy."

"Oh quit whining, you didn't even struggle." Sakaki muttered walking past the blonde with a huff.

"I'll have you know I struggled plenty!" Naruto called out after him as he followed Sakaki into the dojo where Kenichi was beginning his stretches. "Honoka?" Naruto questioned seeing the young girl sitting next to her brother.

"Naruto!" Honoka shouted happily running up to the blonde before climbing atop his shoulders. "So Onii-chan won right?" she asked obviously referring to the recent fight that Kenichi had apparently embellished for her.

"Well I suppose he did." Naruto laughed as Kenichi sent him a relieved look. "It was close though." He pointed out causing Kenichi to look way as Honoka looked at him. "If I wasn't there he might have been stabbed."

Seeing Kenichi leaning against the wall with a dark cloud over his head Honoka climbed off Naruto's head and patted her brother on the back. "Don't get depressed." She reassured her brother.

"Don't get too confident" Kensei advised "If you're not careful others will over come you easily."

"Actually having that Niishira group might not be bad." Miu stated carrying a tray of tea cups. "It would be good to have numbers on our side as well."

"I can't do that." Kenichi declared "If those guys are going to boast about huge numbers, then they would be the same as Ragnarok." The masters smiled softly approving of his decision.

"Too much pride in that head of yours." Naruto decided raining on Kenichi's parade who was basking in how cool he sounded. "You should take any advantage given to you because the enemy would do the same to you."

"You speak from experience?" Kensei questioned as the masters turned their attention onto Naruto.

"Heck yeah he does." Sakaki declared chugging a beer. "Saw him take on a small group of thugs using a metal pipe he found nearby. Knocked a few heads around."

Naruto grumbled softly as he looked away from everyone. "It wasn't anything interesting. Just a simple street fight. Nothing serious or special." He glanced at Kenichi who was staring at his with wide eyes. "Doesn't Kenichi have training right now?" he asked refocusing things on Kenichi who sent him a scathing glare as Naruto sat down and accepted some tea from Miu with thanks.

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled as he diligently cleaned the tables around the café as some of the girls would toss flirtatious remarks his way which he dutifully avoided in order to keep business running. "So you're back." The now familiar voice of Ragnarok's Freya stated as she walked into the establishment.<p>

"Ah yes Sakuya-san made me take the day off yesterday." Naruto explained smiling kindly at her. "May I help you Freya-san?" he inquired as he showed her to her table.

"I'll have the usual." She stated smiling coyly at him as she gracefully sat down and stared him in the eye.

"Ah yeah, sure." Naruto muttered looking away from her as he scratched his cheek embarrassedly. "I'll get right on that." He muttered before wandering off causing Freya to cover her mouth to hide her laughter. When her food was ready Naruto grabbed the tray and brought it to her. "Here you go a French dip sandwich with potato salad and a glass of water."

Smiling thankfully Freya grabbed his wrist as he turned to leave. "Won't you join me?" she asked smiling at him in a manner that unnerved the taller blonde.

Glancing towards the manager of the floor Naruto sent him a pleading look. "Go ahead you're our hardest worker after all!" the man called out causing Naruto's face to fall as he sighed before reluctantly taking a seat with the staff user.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" he asked pointedly ignoring the various girls around them trying to listen in.

Freya nodded her head as she set her sandwich down after taking a single bite. Swallowing her food and wiping her mouth she turned her full attention onto him as she spoke. "I have been thinking about what you said that night." She began bringing up the memory of when he walked her home one night nearly a month ago. Pausing, she idly stared into the cup of water. "Can you tell me…what holds you back from accepting me?"

Naruto slowly took a deep breath as he considered how to answer her. "I see you've been thinking about this for a while." He muttered weighing his options. "Are you sure, I mean there must be thousands of better men than me out there for you to choose from."

"I don't want those men though." Freya stated looking him in the eye. "I want you."

Naruto looked deep into her eyes and saw no falsehood causing him to sigh as he rubbed his forehead. "Both you and Kisara…" he muttered tiredly, causing the third fist to blink in surprise. "She may not have said anything about it, but it's fairly obvious by the way she acts." He explained tiredly. "In either case, my last relationship didn't end well…" Naruto trailed off causing Freya to nod in understanding.

"I get it, you're still hurting from the last relationship." She noted with a single nod of the head. "Don't worry I'm here for you." She muttered pulling him into a soft embrace. Naruto stiffened at first, but soon relaxed as she began running her fingers though his hair. They stayed like that for a good ten minutes before Naruto had to get up and get back to work allowing Freya to finish her meal.

* * *

><p>"So the freak visited while I was gone?" Naruto asked Kenichi as they walked through the school's hallways after school. "What did he want?"<p>

Kenichi shrugged his shoulders as he focused on his book. "Seems Ragnarok's Hermit was looking into me." He stated casually "Not like it matters if I don't relax when I can I'll never get to read my books."

"Oh?" Naruto asked smirking slightly. "You've gotten a bit bolder." He noted as the two walked "But geez ever since Kisara stopped coming to school the weaklings have been thumping their chests more often." Naruto noted recalling various instances of idiots trying to fight him. "By the way what's all the ruckus about Miu being asked to play the part of Juliet in the school play?"

There was a sudden drop in Kenichi's mood as he drooped his head and sighed heavily. "It seems the Drama club is low on members now and so Tanimoto Natsu, the star of the club, asked her to play the part."

Naruto hummed a bit as the two exited the school building heading off towards the Dojo as Miu attended to her gymnastics club. "What's he like?" Naruto asked curiously. "Typical pretty boy? All talk, overly arrogant, girls swoon around him?"

"Well apparently he's popular with girls, but he wasn't arrogant or rude. In fact he was quite polite." Kenichi explained sadly as if mourning over some great loss.

Naruto rolled his eyes "He's a bad guy." The blonde giant declared causing Kenichi to look at him quizzically "He's too perfect; therefore he must be acting and is actually a bad guy. Most likely he's Hermit."

"No way, quit joking like that Naruto." Kenichi laughed slapping the blonde on the back. "There's no way such a nice guy could be Hermit."

"How much you want to bet?" Naruto asked as they walked leisurely back to the Dojo, the day being one of Naruto's rare day offs.

"We're back!" they called out once through the massive Ryouzanpaku gates.

Explaining things to Akisame the man closed his book his interest piqued. "Miu in a play?" he questioned before rubbing his chin.

"Yeah seems like they needed emergency members." Naruto explained taking a seat as Kenichi got ready for training. "In either case it sounds like the guy playing Romeo is a higher up for Ragnarok."

"That's not true! Even if I don't like it Tanimoto-san isn't some common street thug!" Kenichi shouted over his shoulder.

"You'll be saying otherwise when you have to pay me that 2,000Yen you bet me!" Naruto called back causing the masters to chuckle.

"There's only five days until the performance, I hope I'll be able to memorize my lines in time." Miu's voice floated over from the kitchen as she conversed with Shigure.

"You'll be okay…since you're smart." The slow speaking master assured her as she cut the Tonkatsu pieces up into slices for dinner.

Gritting his teeth Kenichi let out a noise of displeasure "She's so excited…of course since Romeo is played by that handsome idol Tanimoto."

"Hey don't get distracted." Kensei reprimanded the teen as Naruto simply shook his head convinced that Tanimoto was in fact Hermit.

Watching the two train Naruto took note of Kensei's manner of countering a grab "Interesting." He mused watching as Kenichi began working on it.

Kensei shook his head "Maybe you need a practice dummy." He muttered before turning to face Naruto. "Want to help him improve?"

Naruto blinked in surprise as did Kenichi who glanced at him. "Uh…sure what do I need to do?" the blonde questioned

"Place your hands behind Kenichi's head like this." Placing the blonde's hands behind the young disciple's head his fingers interlocked the master smiled. "Alright now Kenichi break free."

"What's with this weird grip?" Naruto questioned as Kenichi placed his hand on Naruto's chin. "I wouldn't be able to do anything with this sort of grip." Feeling an impact on his chin he turned his attention onto Kenichi "You do something?"

Kenichi glanced at Kensei for guidance. "Did I do something wrong?" he questioned as the master rubbed his chin in thought.

"Hm…if there was something it'd be your arm placement." The short master stated walking over. "Place your arms here…and here. Alright now try it again."

Kenichi nodded his head and pushed the hand in contact with Naruto's chin upwards with his other hand. To both master and disciple's surprise Naruto barely registered the hit as he simply blinked in surprise before tilting his head to the side wondering what was going on. "Naruto you don't feel that at all?" Kensei asked only slightly startled.

"No not really." Naruto admitted. Kensei hummed in thought as he instructed Kenichi on what to do. Throughout the rest of training Naruto allowed the two to train Kenichi using him as a practice target simply waiting as he allowed himself to think about recent events.

"Well this is somewhat remarkable, Naruto-san here hasn't felt a thing since we started" Kensei announced rubbing his head curiously. Glancing over the other masters made various noises signaling their interest before Miu announced dinner bringing their attention elsewhere.

Sitting down Naruto quietly muttered his thanks before eating his food at a leisurely pace. "Naruto, you sure do have a sturdy body don't you?" Akisame asked glancing at him. "Those hits you took for Kenichi's training are by no means light…where did you say your body was conditioned again?"

"I didn't." Naruto stated his eyes closed. "Kenichi's simply not hitting very hard." He explained causing Kenichi to blink in surprise as he felt he was hitting as hard as he could given the position his arms were in. "Honestly if you're that close to the enemy, aim for the body not the head." Standing up he gestured for Kenichi to join him. "Take the grip Kensei was showing you." He instructed. Although difficult given their height difference Kenichi managed to take something resembling the grip Kensei had him take when the Chinese master first showed him the attack. Naruto nodded his head as he looked Kenichi in the eye. "Why aim high when you can aim low?" he asked delivering one solid blow to Kenichi's stomach forcing the boy to let go as he staggered backwards.

"That only works if their core isn't solid and they haven't tightened the muscles around their stomach though." Kensei pointed out as the other masters nodded in agreement. "The reason you aim at the chin is because it's the most unguarded position in an up close grapple."

"Is that so?" Naruto mused curiously. "Personally I just use my head really" gesturing for Kenichi to take his grip again Naruto smiled kindly. "Like so." Ramming his head into Kenichi's the boy stumbled to the ground dizzy and unable to move. "See? I win."

The masters and Miu sweat dropped as Kenichi shakily got back to his feet. "That was a cheap shot!" Kenichi argued angrily as he stared at Naruto harshly.

"Cheap?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow. "There is no such thing as cheap!" he announced poking Kenichi in the forehead knocking him off his feet once more. "This isn't a tournament with 'rules' and 'restrictions' this is reality where people take any chance you give them to win."

"What about honor?" Kenichi questioned seriously "As a fighter or former fighter whatever you prefer don't you feel shame in your own words?" he nearly shouted causing the masters to raise eyebrows questioningly.

"What good is honor when you're dead?" Naruto asked just as seriously. "What matters is not the valiant battles and glorious deaths you speak of, but your own survival so that your people know what is coming, what didn't work, what seemed to work, how many are coming, how far out are they, habits, mannerisms, information is key to victory if you die that information is lost!" Kenichi stared stunned into silence as Naruto took breaths to calm himself down. "I'm sorry, I said too much." He muttered leaving the room.

"Ah Naruto-san dinner!" Miu called out worriedly only to find him waving over his shoulder as he left the dojo.

"Leave him be Miu." The elder instructed seeing his granddaughter about to chase after their blonde tenant. "The boy obviously has something on his mind."

Shigure stared after Naruto before quietly following him into the night as Kenichi looked around at his masters who simply stared in the direction Naruto had left in. "I'm right aren't I?" he asked looking to affirm his own beliefs.

Akisame scratched his chin thoughtfully pondering how exactly to answer the teen's question. "I'd say about half-and-half." He finally stated turning attention onto himself. "As an individual I'd agree with you simply because even if you have nothing you have your honor. However, looking at it from a military standpoint Naruto would be correct as the most important thing in warfare is information. It's not uncommon for soldiers to dishonor themselves in order to bring information to their superiors so that the war could be won in exchange for the battle."

Sakaki frowned "Simply because Naruto understands this fact means he's seen war first hand, seen the horrors that go along with it." He took a sip of beer slightly subdued in his drinking as some beer remained in the can when the man lowered his drink. "The kid has been through a lot so give him a break Kenichi." Kenichi said nothing as he bit his lower lip as he turned his gaze in the direction Naruto had taken off in.

Naruto sighed tiredly as he sensed Shigure following after him "I'm fine." He stated alerting the master that he was aware of her presence. "You don't need to worry about me."

"Not worried." Shigure stated dropping down next to him. "Concerned."

Snorting Naruto shook his head. "Same thing." He muttered as he took a seat on a nearby bench. "There's nothing to be concerned about I'm fine." He stated seriously in an effort to convince the weapons master to leave him alone.

"You have experienced… war" she stated staring at him. "Kenichi's words…make you angry." She continued seeing Naruto about to deny her claims.

"He's just way too idealistic, thinking that everything is about honor" he waved his hands in a manner showing his dislike of the subject. "Naïve little boy."

"You are also a boy." Shigure reminded him not quite understanding Naruto's annoyance.

"That's not what I meant." Naruto muttered rubbing his head tiredly. Seeing the tilt of the head signaling the woman's confusion Naruto sighed and simply stood up. "Let's go back I think I've cooled my head enough." Nodding her head in agreement Shigure calmly stood up and followed him back to the dojo.

* * *

><p>Naruto raised an eyebrow as he walked through the halls of the school building after hours. "Hey what's this about Kenichi beating up three gangs?" he asked walking up to a group of gossiping girls. "I live with the guy, and that doesn't fit his personality."<p>

"Well we heard he sent the guys from the fighter's association to the hospital with broken ribs and forced them to transfer." One of the girls explained nervously.

Naruto scratched his head "Well you shouldn't believe everything you hear." He stated seriously. "Besides it's probably Niijima spreading rumors again. Evil little alien that he is." Checking his watch he sighed and waved over his shoulder at the girls. "I have to leave now, be careful on your way home!" he called out causing the girls to share odd looks with one another.

"He's nicer than they say he is." They agreed as they made their way to the shoe locker themselves.

When Naruto made it to the café he was surprised to see Kisara standing out front apparently waiting for him. "Kisara…what's up?" he asked walking up to her. "Thought you'd be training right now." He greeted causing the red haired girl to look up at him.

"That's none of your concern!" she shouted, her face red as she looked away. Chuckling Naruto opened the doors and held them for her. "Thanks…" she mumbled walking in.

"So what can I do you for?" Naruto asked smugly with a wink causing the poor girl's face to flame up as she began coughing having been about to speak. "Is that a cheeseburger with fries I hear?" he asked causing the girl to nod weakly as she refused to look him in the eye.

"Jerk." She muttered causing Naruto to laugh as he wandered into the back to give the cooks her order and to get changed as well. When Kisara next saw him he was carrying her food and drink, wearing his normal work attire, and smiling kindly as he set the food down. "I got word from one of the other fists; my orders are to not lay a hand on the Furenji girl." She explained sounding rather irritated by the notion. "Fuck Hermit, who does he think he is?" she muttered angrily.

"Mister popular." Naruto stated seriously "I do believe Tanimoto Natsu is Hermit." He informed her as he wandered off to cater for some others. Kisara bit her tongue slightly wondering how Naruto could be so sure about his accusations.

"How do you figure that?" she asked skeptically.

"He's too perfect." Naruto explained walking past her balancing a tray full of dirty dishes. "Anyone that perfect is definitely hiding something." Without stopping he entered the back allowing Kisara to ponder his words.

"So what are you going to do?" Kisara asked once Naruto walked by her again.

"I'll wait and see, this play means a lot to Miu." He explained in reply. "She wants to experience a normal school life why not let her?" he questioned rhetorically. "Anyways was that all you came here for?"

Kisara looked away her face an interesting shade of red. "Of course it was!" she shouted her tone slightly nervous. "What else would I come here for?" she nearly shouted causing Naruto and the other workers to laugh.

After Kisara had grumpily finished her food and left the café Naruto continued to work for another hour, after which he too made his way home to wash up in preparation for the play. "Wow you guys really can look like normal members of society." Naruto muttered in shock as he saw Akisame in a nice suit as was Sakaki and Kensei. Apachai while not as nicely dressed was in a nice looking T-shirt and jeans. "Oh wow…" Naruto muttered seeing the only female master of the group who was dressed black business dress her skirt just reaching her knees where stockings covered the rest of her legs. "Really nice." He complimented causing the woman to smile softly before her normal vague expression took place.

On the other hand Kenichi didn't seem to be doing so well, as he was surrounded by an air of gloom as they prepared to leave for the school. "Damn it…" h muttered as Naruto walked up behind him.

"You alright?" Naruto asked patting Kenichi on the shoulder causing the shorter teen to jump in fright. "Still upset about this?" he asked causing Kenichi to sigh before reluctantly nodding his head.

"I don't think I can watch it." He muttered as they began walking to the school the masters just a few steps behind them trying their best to blend in and failing spectacularly if only for their looks.

Naruto sighed as they reached the school gates. "Alright then let's walk." He stated catching the masters' attention. "We'll be back, Kenichi just needs to cool his head a bit." He explained causing the Masters to nod their heads knowingly.

Kenichi simply sighed as the two walked aimlessly. "I just can't do it." He muttered sadly "Miu seems so happy to be performing with that Tanimoto guy." He whined causing Naruto to roll his eyes.

"She's happy because she gets to perform on stage in front of her friends and family." He explained. "Hermit has nothing to do with it."

"There you go again saying Tanimoto-kun is Hermit!" Kenichi shouted pointing an accusing finger at Naruto. "I'm telling you there's no way for Tanimoto-kun to be that scary person!"

"And I still tell you that he's too perfect to be a good guy." Naruto countered simply. "You're still too trusting Kenichi, learn to doubt what seems too good to be true." Hearing something Naruto quickly silenced Kenichi who was about to say something in argument.

Looking through a nearby alleyway Naruto pointed out a group of people walking towards the school "Looks like Kisara's group might start some trouble." He stated causing Kenichi to pause.

"We should stop them." Kenichi decided about to move in.

"Are you sure, if they interrupt the play, the kiss scene won't happen." Naruto stated playing the devil's advocate.

That got Kenichi to stop as he recalled all of Miu's effort. "Doesn't matter this play means too much for Miu." He stated sadly. "We have to stop them." Naruto smiled and followed Kenichi who ran forward shouting "Stop right there! I won't allow you to disturb Miu's play!"

Naruto smiled and climbed to the roof of the building they were standing next to them to get a better view. "Let's see how you handle this Kenichi." He muttered to himself as he sat down.

Kenichi suddenly dashed forward appearing between the gang and the school. "You bastard!" one of the thugs shouted running forward to punch Kenichi. In response Kenichi punched the thug in the face before kicking him backwards as Koga tried to attack him as well. Spinning around the attack Kenichi hit the lithe teen in the side of the head using one of Apachai's techniques.

"**Shock club**!" Kenichi shouted the technique's name as he struck before focusing on the remaining thugs. As another charged him Kenichi grabbed the attacker's wrist twisted it and flipped him using Akisame's **arm twist** technique. Thinking he had a chance a second thug attacked Kenichi from behind only to have his arm directed upwards as Kenichi struck him in the neck with a **Crane's neck blow**. Following up Kenichi struck the attacker's stomach and face at the same time.

Kisara looked around at her defeated members as only her and her aide remained. "I don't know what you've been doing but you've improved." She stated smirking. "I'll handle you myself."

"Stop this I never raise my hands against girls!" Kenichi declared causing Kisara's eyes to flare up in anger. Naruto palmed his face in exasperation. What ensued was Kenichi simply blocking Kisara's attacks as she unleashed her full fury onto him.

"You know Kenichi you might as well fight back unless of course you want me to handle it." Naruto announced from his position up top. Kisara and her aide snapped their attention onto him as Kisara grit her teeth disliking the situation she was in. "Though you should know by now I have to qualms with hitting women."

"Fine we're leaving!" Kisara shouted turning on her heel and walking away. "Ma'am?" he aide shouted running after her.

Jumping down beside Kenichi Naruto lightly swatted him on the back of the head. "Learn to fight girls too." He muttered in annoyance. "Otherwise that says to me you don't see Miu as a girl at all."

Grumbling about how Naruto was wrong the two started making their way back to the school. However, along the way they noticed Tanimoto in an alleyway with a bouquet of flowers in hand.

With a noise of disgust he threw them to the floor and stomped on them causing Kenichi to shout impulsively "Why would you do that, the flowers did nothing!"

Turning to face them Tanimoto scowled throwing Kenichi off. "I hate them, flowers eventually dry up and die right?" he questioned rhetorically "I hate acting too."

Kenichi stared in shock as he took a step forward "Then why are you in the theatre club?" he asked not fully realizing the situation.

"Practice, practice in fooling everyone." Tanimoto stated with a less than likable smirk. "In front of everyone I have to be a model student." He explained smugly. "The art of commanding the public's heart is one of the methods to rule them!" Tanimoto turned his eyes to look at both of them. "Aren't you tired as well, Shirahama Kenichi, of pretending to be on the side of justice all the time? And you Uzumaki Naruto aren't you tired of pretending to be some nobody, a face within the crowd." Tanimoto's voice was rising as Kenichi seemed at a loss at what to do. "It get's on my nerves! Since your popularity has been rising nowadays. This school is my laboratory; I'd appreciate it if you don't ruin it." He took a breath and seemed to calm down slightly. "Well no matter, you're popularity will drop like a rock soon anyways…and the hot chick Miu will fall for me soon as well."

Naruto held out his palm towards Kenichi "You owe me 2,000Yen you know." He stated simply causing Kenichi to swat his hand way unwilling to believe him.

"What are you talking about?" Kenichi shouted at Tanimoto "I'm just me, I'm not acting or anything!"

"STOP LYING! ALL HUMANS PRETEND TO BE SOMEONE THEY'RE NOT!" Tanimoto shouted enraged by Kenichi's claims.

Turning around Kenichi began walking away "I…I don't really get what you're saying, but I'm just me." Naruto rolled his eyes but followed after Kenichi anyways.

"So even after all my practice you don't even come to see it." Miu stated seeing them walking up to the gates. Kenichi tried to make an excuse but Miu smiled and started checking his wounds. "I heard you fought to protect the play, thanks." Kenichi looked stunned as Miu cleaned him up a bit. "Oh dear you got this hurt? Isn't it painful?"

"How did you know I fought Ragnarok?" Kenichi questioned surprised as Naruto looked off into the distance where he could feel the evil energies of Niijima.

Miu looked away but quickly changed the subject as the three began making their way home. Idly Naruto noticed they were taking the long way home as he allowed the two to converse more or less without his interruption. As they made their way onto an overpass he noticed a familiar person standing in front of them. "Hermit." He greeted alerting Kenichi and Miu to the fist's presence.

'Killing intent?' Miu and Naruto thought as Hermit lunged at them with an open handed strike. "LOOK OUT!" Miu shouted as she dove forward dragging Kenichi to the ground and out of harm's way as Naruto stepped back to avoid the attack which came up short.

Kenichi landed roughly as Miu twisted gracefully and landed on her feet quickly getting into her stance as Hermit took his own. "Ragnarok's sixth fist?" Kenichi gasped as he rubbed his chin.

Twisting his hand Hermit brought it down on Kenichi who just barely managed to bring up his guard. Seeing an opening Miu attacked Hermit herself but the hooded teen dipped low to the ground and struck her planted foot knocking her off balance and forcing her to back off. "You're annoying." Hermit stated as she somersaulted away.

As Kenichi came in with a punch aimed at Hermit's back the hooded fighter twisted around the attack and landed a harsh blow on the side of Kenichi's head knocking him over the railing of the bridge. Luckily for the teen he landed on a bus which had been passing underneath them. Seeing the danger Naruto jumped over the railing and landed next to Kenichi and quickly got him to his feet. "Be careful Kenichi he's obviously had a lot of training." The blonde advised.

As Kenichi regained his bearings Hermit jumped onto the bus a look of hatred adorning his face. "Answer while you can still speak!" he shouted staring at Kenichi. "Is the name of your master Ma Sougetsu?"

"No it isn't, though one of my masters has the Ma surname." Kenichi stated looking around not quite realizing the situation as he looked for a way off the bus.

Naruto frowned. "Get ready for a hard fight Kenichi it looks like this one has a personal grudge against you." He stated crossing his arms. "I'll make sure you don't die, but this is your fight."

"Gee thanks Naruto." Kenichi muttered with a twitch in his eyes. Looking at Hermit Kenichi tried to reason with him "Why re you doing this?" he called out "Is it because o Ragnarok's orders, just for that you're risking your life?"

Hermit's scowl deepened "It's because I can't stand you!" he shouted pointing at Kenichi who seemed surprised. "Your eyes are clear as if you still believe there's justice in this world! But I always have to put on a mask in front of others, just to live! Yet, you are a bastard who just lives carefree, and claiming to be learning martial arts for so called justice! Don't joke with me!"

"D-don't tell me you're…" Kenichi muttered shocked.

Naruto nodded his head. "I knew you were Tanimoto." He stated as Hermit revealed his face. "Anyone as perfect as Tanimoto appears has to be hiding some evil intent." He declared causing Tanimoto to scowl at having been detected so early. Charging Tanimoto used Kenichi's fist as a spring board to launch an attack at Kenichi's back. The bandaged teen managed to block it but it gave Tanimoto the leverage to propel himself further landing near the front of the bus.

"He flew?" Kenichi shouted in surprise as he turned to face Hermit as Naruto stepped behind Kenichi to catch him should Hermit push the teen in an attempt to throw him off the bus.

Naruto clicked his tongue as Kenichi took on a more defensive stance obviously unnerved by Hermit's show of skill. "Show no fear Kenichi." He announced standing undisturbed at the bus' edge.

Kenichi gulped as he tried to talk with Hermit once more. "Let's get off this bus first Tanimoto! If we both fall we'll die!" he was rewarded with Hermit tripping him following it up with an open palm strike which would've caved Kenichi's head in had he not managed to dodge it at the last second.

Naruto watched silently as the two traded blows, Kenichi obviously nervous as sweat began to accumulate on his forehead and his eyes traveling to the dent in the bus' iron roof every now and then. 'Quit worrying about the safety of both of you and just fight.' Naruto thought to himself as he watched the fight with a critical eye.

Once Kenichi tried for a straight punch Hermit rolled along his arm and connected with the back of Kenichi's neck with a vicious chop screaming "DIE!" He finished it up by spinning around and striking the same spot again "**Stooping Bird hind brain lightning strike**!" Naruto unfolded his arms prepared to move should Kenichi start collapsing. However, the teen merely stumbled forward as he turned to face Hermit a look of indignation on his face.

"Hey! Strikes to the back of the neck are dangerous so quit it!" he called out still viewing the fight as more of a spar than a life or death battle.

Hermit scowled as Naruto simply folded his arms once more. "His neck is strong and flexible thanks to his training." He stated with a grin. "It looks like I may not have to get involved after all." Hearing an odd sound Naruto looked off to the side missing the two fighter's next verbal exchange as the tall blonde scanned the roof tops of the nearby buildings.

"THAT'S AS FAR AS YOUR KNIFE STRIKE GOES!" snapping his attention onto the fight Naruto saw Kenichi with his palm on Hermit's chin dangerously close to falling off the bus. With a roar of effort the Ryouzanpaku disciple forced his arm up knocking Hermit away, but in return falling off the bus.

Naruto moved quickly and dove after Kenichi catching his mid air and then rolling into a standing position on the sidewalk a few scrapes on his person for his troubles. "You're a lot more troublesome than you look you know." He muttered causing Kenichi to reflexively apologize.

Kenichi got to his feet shakily as Sakaki and Kensei dropped next to them having been chasing after the bus since the start of the fight. "Thanks Naruto you saved me." Kenichi muttered as he watched Hermit being carried away by the bus having been able to grasp its sides at the last minute.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto stated folding his arms again. "But you know this is your fight right?"

Kenichi nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I get the feeling I have to be the one to defeat him." He stated causing Sakaki to rub his nose trying to hide his happiness that Kenichi was growing up.

"Hey Kensei when your disciple starts growing up is a happy moment right?" the Karate master asked sitting on the guard rail.

Kensei smiled and nodded his head "Indeed it is Sakaki, indeed it is." Kensei glanced at Naruto who didn't seem to worry about any of his injuries. "We should at least clean up those scrapes." He muttered moving to make sure the wounds were clean.

"There's no need." Naruto stated calmly "I'll be fine." Kensei tilted his head to the side curiously but quickly noticed that all of Naruto's wounds were already gone.

"What on Earth?" he muttered in surprise. "Not even paper cuts heal that fast." The shortest Master muttered to himself as he tried to puzzle out how Naruto had healed himself in such a short amount of time.

"In any case let's go home I'm sure Miu's worried about us." Naruto stated breaking the man out of his musing as Kenichi and Sakaki nodded their heads. That said Kensei was still curious and tried to work out what happened in his mind as they walked back to the dojo.

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Alright I know it's been a while guys, I actually started working on this chapter around August I'd say. The thing is that since I was home I found other things to occupy my time, I.E. video games and going out to meet friends from high school.

All in all I just wasn't feeling the desire to write any stories, so yeah. Anyways the game I spent the most time on was probably League of Legends which my friends got me into, you want to add me as a friend go ahead same name as this author account if you want to join the game because of this message (Yeah right) refer me since I get bonuses when you reach level 10. However, I might not accept game invites if you're higher level than me or lower level than me and if I do join you don't expect me to be pro at the game.

Anyways as summer comes to a close I will be updating more often, but the updates really start coming in during the school year since I try to avoid video game distractions during that time. I still play but I don't play as often.

Also it was kind of amusing how many people sent reviews and PMs trying to find out what happened to me.

Anyways next chapter Kenichi leaves for his mountain training, within that chapter Kenichi will come back and the whole Ma Sougetsu thing will happen. Still, the first part is filler and will follow Naruto who is tasked with looking after the dojo.


	7. True Power

Alright guys here we go! This chapter will show Naruto forcing himself to go all out, but that occurs later on in the chapter. The first part of the chapter will be a for fun kind of thing that follows Naruto as he looks after the dojo while the Masters take Kenichi to go learn in the mountains.

* * *

><p><span>True Power<span>

Miu sighed worriedly as she prepared tea for everyone "Still it's hard to believe that Tanimoto is the Hermit of Ragnarok…and that the one who had the drama club attacked, and the one who half-killed, the ruffians that attacked it was Tanimoto."

Naruto snorted "I called it." He muttered as he made a show of counting the money he had won off of Kenichi from their bet. "Never trust anyone who seems perfect." He stated causing Kenichi to glare at him.

"It was all in order to trap me…" Kenichi muttered as he reflected on what happened.

"But that kid, fighting on top of a bus was quite the thing!" Kensei added in happily as Akisame smirked as he played a game of Go.

"Nowadays, such high spirited young men are a rare sight, is it not?" the mustached man asked causing Kenichi to slap a hand on his own ears in terror

"I'M GETTING SCARED OF THE KIND OF BATTLES I'VE BEEN HAVING LATELY!" he shouted as Miu quickly caught the tea cup that Kenichi dropped in his terror.

"You're over reacting…again." Naruto muttered annoyed by Kenichi's loud voice. "It's not like you were in any real danger." Naruto stated waving off Kenichi's worries.

"YES I WAS!" Kenichi shouted angrily as he stepped towards Naruto to make himself easier to hear causing Naruto to roll his eyes.

"No you weren't" Naruto repeated simply knocking Kenichi off his feet. "I was there; even if he knocked you off you would've been fine."

"But still…that fight was the first of its kind. He was really trying to kill me." Kenichi muttered as the doors to the Dojo opened revealing the Elder who had been on a trip.

"A PERSON WHO SEEKS THE LIFE OF A MARTIAL ARTIST MAKES HIM…AN ADULT!" The elder shouted as his eyes began glowing brightly startling Kenichi who fell off balance once more as Naruto simply rubbed his ears before blinking trying to regain his hearing.

"So does that mean I'm not an adult?" Naruto questioned idly as he lay down on his side in a lazy manner. "You know not being a martial artist and all."

"AH…that's not quite what I meant." The elder muttered rubbing his head sheepishly causing Miu to giggle as she prepared some tea for her grandfather. Sitting down Naruto and Kenichi sweat dropped seeing an aura forming around the elder as he sipped his tea. "So basically Ken-chan has gotten himself a rival." Naruto shrugged his shoulders as the other masters simply listened in. "Ken-chan! With this you have finally entered the ranks of martial artists!" Hayato declared

"Eh?" the teens muttered in surprise in varying levels of shock. Kenichi thought about it or a second before asking "Sakaki-shishou, do you have any rivals aiming for your life?"

Lowering his drink Sakaki considered the question. "Yeah." He eventually stated as he began counting those he could remember. Having heard the question the other masters added in their own counts. "I count about 50" Kensei stated glancing over at Kenichi. "I have tried to do well for myself without causing resentment…well is suppose there are a few." Akisame admitted looking up from his game. "Shigure lend fingers!" Apachai shouted happily as he tried to count. "23, 24, 25…wait, that guy died didn't he?" Sakaki muttered still counting.

"I HATE THIS KIND OF WORLD!" Kenichi shouted making a good impersonation of the famous painting The Scream.

"But if your life is threatened" Akisame cut in seriously. "The training must be done a little more strictly, because defeating a person who seeks to kill you without killing them is difficult!" he paused placing a peace down as his eyes gleamed maliciously. "Speaking of that, Kenichi-kun, I believe your summer vacation starts soon?" he asked for confirmation. Kenichi felt himself shiver in fright as Akisame's visage seemed to darken "First of all…shall I take you to a nice place?"

Naruto snorted as Kenichi tried to say that summer vacation was canceled for the year. "Just accept it, because they're just going to take you, even if they have to use force." Miu stated with a tired expression as she kept Kenichi from running away.

Naruto simply raised his hand before speaking "I can't go with you, I have to work over the vacation period." He explained causing Kenichi to glare at him feeling betrayed. "So I'll keep the dojo clean while you're gone."

"Fair enough." Kensei nodded in agreement as Akisame smiled thankfully. Quickly packing their things the masters, Miu, and Kenichi waved goodbye as they left for the mountains leaving Naruto alone in the dojo.

"Now then…" Naruto muttered pulling out a letter he had received from the publishing company. "Time to go collect my pay I suppose." That being said Naruto calmly changed into suitable clothing and made his way out of the massive gate heading towards the publisher.

"Ah Naruto you're here!" The manager of the firm called out seeing the towering blonde. "The book was a hit, we've already sent it to international publishers and they all agree that this thing is a goldmine." He waved a copy of the book around. "In Japan alone we've sold over three million copies."

"I wasn't aware that many people lived here." Naruto muttered rubbing his chin. "But regardless, I'm here to collect my portion."

"Right, right." The man muttered digging around in his pockets before pulling out a check. "Here you go, already filled out and waiting for your signature and deposit."

Naruto nodded his head and accepted the check which read over two hundred million yen "Nice, this should keep us up and running for a while." He muttered picketing the check and nodding towards the manager before leaving. Making his way to the bank Naruto was keenly aware of the person following him. Choosing to ignore them for now he simply walked into the bank and deposited the check into his account. "You know following me isn't all that useful to you."

"You noticed me?" it was a pale haired fellow with an odd choice of eyewear who was grinning in an unsettling manner. "Odin was right, you are good."

"You must be another member of Ragnarok" Naruto stated already bored. "I was hoping it would be someone more interesting." Dismissing the issue Naruto simply started walking away.

"Don't you want to hear my offer to join me?" the boy called out.

"Why would I want that…Loki?" Naruto asked indifferently. "I've told many others of your gang, that I'm not interested."

If he was surprised that Naruto knew who he was he didn't show it as he smirked. "I didn't say to join Ragnarok; I want to make a new gang that will take over Ragnarok under Berserker's banner."

"What makes you think my answer will change if you say it's for a different gang?" Naruto questioned incredulously. "You're wasting my time."

"We're strong you know." Loki stated grinning. "Isn't that what you want, to test yourself?" Loki asked feeling that he had bagged Naruto.

"Test myself?" Naruto questioned confused. "I have no desire for such trivial things, now I must get going." That said he left the area leaving Loki to stare after him in silent anger. "What's with everyone trying to get me into gangs, or as a disciple?" Naruto wondered as he returned to the dojo for a quick rest before having to go out for work. Upon arriving at the Dojo he noticed a group of people in training attire "May I help you?" he asked walking up to them.

"Are you a disciple here?" A man in a different colored outfit asked stepping forward before crossing his arms threateningly. "We've come to challenge the masters of the Ryouzanpaku."

"In order, no I'm not a disciple here though I do reside here and sorry but the masters took their disciples training in the mountains." Naruto explained as he pushed the massive gates open using his entire body. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready for work, please come back again someday." Before he could close the door however the man placed his hand on the door and kept it open.

"Regardless you are a resident here, surely you must have some skill, and you'll make do." He stated as he entered the dojo

Naruto frowned "Now see here the elder has let me live here out of the kindness of his heart, I'm no martial artist."

"I don't believe you." The man stated settling into a stance. "Or are you willing to give up this dojo's sign?"

Naruto sighed tiredly. "If that is what you wish." He muttered pulling his hands out of his pockets. "I'll fight you. Come at me however you like." Despite his challenging words Naruto remained relaxed with his hands at his sides rather then in front of him.

"Are you taunting us now by not taking your stance?" the master questioned angrily.

"Not at all." Naruto responded idly still relaxed. "This is how I always am." He explained casually.

Angered by the blonde's lack of respect the man charged forward intending to grapple to blonde to the ground. "Let's see you talk big after I break your arm!" he shouted latching onto Naruto's arm.

"Hm, you think I'll let you do it?" Naruto questioned as he suddenly lashed out with his foot connecting with the man's chin before he could react. "Such simple attacks will not stop me." He declared in a bored tone as the master crumpled to the ground. "Shall I fight the rest of you or will you take your master out of here?" he questioned glaring at the students who quickly gathered up their master and fled the dojo.

Sighing Naruto quickly changed clothes and headed out. "So much for a break." He muttered heading towards the café.

"Naruto good to see you again." Sakuya called out seeing him enter her café. "It's been a while."

"Sakuya-san, what brings you down here?" Naruto questioned seeing his boss. "You usually handle your own errands upstairs."

Giggling she snapped her fan shut. "For once I'm done early." She explained softly. "I figured I'd come down to visit." Naruto smiled and accepted the explanation as he quickly put on the waiter outfit and got to work. For the rest of the day Sakuya watched her employees run around catering to the whims of the many guests in her café. "Good work." She stated smiling as Naruto passed her by. Naruto smiled appreciatively as he entered the kitchen before coming out with a tray stacked with sweets for a large group of girls near the back. "Hiring him was such a good choice." She stated covering her mouth cheerfully.

* * *

><p>With the masters out training with Kenichi Naruto decided to do some light exercises to keep himself healthy. "Alright the normal set should be good." He muttered getting into a hand stand, before shifting onto one hand. As Naruto began his regiment he heard knocking at the door. "Visitors at this hour?" he muttered curiously. "Yes?" he called out wrapping a towel around his neck before walking over to the door. As soon as he reached it however it was thrown open in a mighty show of force. Reacting by instinct Naruto charged forward and attacked the closest body with a strong fist to their midsection folding them in half before he was gripped on the wrist and flung down onto the ground by another. Still running on instinct Naruto used his momentum to flip onto his feet as he knocked away a barrage of fists from another fighter. Lashing out at another approaching figure Naruto grunted as he felt the other be shoved away with no notable damage done.<p>

"NARUTO STOP!" Miu's voice called out causing the blonde to pause before realizing he was attacking the masters of the Ryouzanpaku. "Oh…." He embarrassedly coughed into his hands

"It seems Baa-chan's teachings still stick with me in moments of surprise…" he lied weakly causing the others to roll their eyes as Kenichi gasped for air.

Sakaki rubbed his arms which were actually red from the impact. "Pretty good kick you have." He stated smirking at the teen. "I definitely call bull shit about you not having experience."

Another cough. "Well…alright I practiced a bit under my Baa-chan, she was very strict and I developed many odd tendencies because of that." He explained still lying through his teeth. "Please don't surprise me next time." He requested bowing his head in apology.

Kensei sighed as he relaxed "Naru-chan you startled us." He muttered rubbing his head idly.

"My apologies." Naruto stated as they all walked into the building to relax as Miu silently helped the groaning Kenichi.

"So how was training?" Naruto asked as they all drank some tea Miu had prepared for them once Kenichi had recovered.

"It went well" Akisame responded smiling gratefully for the tea. "Kenichi showed us that he had the talent for hard work and quickly learned tactics."

"I see." Naruto responded glancing at Kenichi. "He still looks kind of dumb if you ask me." He decided causing Kenichi to glare at him.

"How about you anything interesting happen while we were gone?"

Naruto thought about it and considered the group of dojo hunters he had to deal with. "No not really." He answered simply sipping his tea. "Just business as usual." He explained causing the masters to grin knowingly. Ignoring them Naruto headed off towards the hot springs in order to relax.

"Naruto can we talk?" Kensei asked as he joined the blonde in the water. "It's about the young fellow Kenichi fought a while back." The Chinese Kempo master stated as Naruto glanced at him from the corner of his eyes.

"You must mean Hermit." Naruto stated casually. "If you are looking for confirmation, then yeah Hermit claimed to be a student of a man by the name of Ma Sougetsu." Kensei's face hardened as he tilted his head down in thought. "Are you going to do something?" Naruto asked as Kensei stood up to get out of the water.

"Naruto, I'm going to visit my uncle." He explained seriously. "I need you to come along with me."

"Alright, if you request my assistance with such a serious look I can't refuse." Naruto stated shrugging his shoulders. "By the way when should we let him know we know he's there?" Naruto whispered softly as they entered the train.

"After we get off." Kensei decided smiling softly. Arriving at Yokohama Kensei swiftly appeared behind Kenichi, who had followed them, and caught his attention startling the younger teen. "It may get dangerous here Ken-chan." He stated smiling softly. "Please go home."

Kenichi shook his head. "I share a house, bed and training with my masters, I will also share their worries I'm coming too." He stated looking determined.

"I'm not responsible for what happens to you tonight then." Naruto said as he folded his arms. "Something is going to happen tonight. I can feel it." He muttered to himself as they followed after Kensei who was muttering something about disciples jumping into pits.

Arriving at a fancy looking Chinese restaurant the three walked in as Kensei smiled and bowed his head seeing an old friend. "I've neglected to visit uncle Hakubi." He apologized causing the other man, an older fellow with long black hair and beard and a pair of glasses over his eyes.

Kenichi leaned closer to his master. "Who is this, a bald friend?" he asked rudely causing Naruto to jam his elbow in Kenichi's side causing the teen to wince.

"If you're here there can be only two possible reasons." Hakubi stated cutting off Kensei who had reprimanded Kenichi. "Is it about Ma Sougetsu?" he asked causing Kensei to grimace.

"So he really came to Japan." He muttered as Kenichi looked between the two men in confusion while Naruto simply ate some of the food laid out before them.

"Who is this Ma Sougetsu?" Kenichi asked swallowing the food in his mouth quickly.

"He is…my long lost older brother." Kensei admitted sadly as he looked at his food in thought.

Before the conversation could continue a new voice intruded causing Naruto to snap his gaze up while Kensei blinked in surprise. "You're only worried about your brother?"

Hakubi seeing the speaker smiled in thought. "Well, there was another thought that occurred to me, about why you might have come." He admitted with a grin.

The speaker was a young Chinese girl roughly Kenichi's age carrying a tray filled with dishes. With a cry she jumped over the railing on the second floor. Acting quickly Naruto gathered all the plates and lifted them off the table just as she drop kicked the table splitting it in half startling Kenichi.

Kensei tsked as he wagged his finger admonishingly without looking at his attacker. "I don't know who you are or where you're from, but you'll never kick me like that in a thousand years." Opening his eyes he nearly screamed in fright recognizing her at once.

Seeing his response the girl frowned "Are you so shocked to meet your daughter? PAPA!"

Naruto sighed as Hakubi helped him set the plates down on another table. "That was close, the food was almost wasted." He muttered catching the girl's attention.

"Another gangster?" the girl asked before jumping at Naruto with a sweeping kick. "Get out!" she shouted angrily already in a foul mood by the looks of things.

Naruto swiftly ducked under her attack before striking her pivot leg "You my dear friend lack forethought!" he shouted as he gripped her leg and pulled her off balance before tossing her up onto the second floor.

"Some daughter you have Kensei." Naruto muttered as Kenichi simply gaped at the two of them.

"RENKA!" Hakubi shouted catching her attention before she could retaliate. "He came in with Kensei show some respect!"

"This gangster did?" she questioned causing Naruto to palm his face. Shaking her head she turned back to her father. "You're coming back home today Papa!" she stated clearly as she threw some sort of binding weapon at him. Kensei reacted quickly and switched places with Kenichi causing the rope to wing itself around Kenichi's neck before tugging on the line sending Renka flying into the bandaged teen.

"See you later." Kensei stated running off amidst the cries of his disciple and daughter.

"So uh…how much was the food?" Naruto asked pulling out his wallet as the two struggled to untangle themselves.

"Oh that would be 6,000 yen please." Hakubi stated cheerfully. Paying the necessary amount Naruto sighed as he caught the tail end of the conversation between Renka and Kenichi.

"Papa is the leader of 100,000 followers; he is the highest official in the Chivalric order of the Phoenix!" Renka shouted stunning the two younger males in the room.

"That old pervert?" Naruto questioned stunned as he mechanically placed his wallet back in his pocket. "Ah wait you two!" he shouted seeing them running off after the master. "Thank you for the meal." He stated quickly before following after them.

"Is it really true that Ma-sifu is in charge of an organization of 100,000 martial artists?" Kenichi questioned as they ran through the streets barely noticing as Naruto caught up.

"If you talk about Ma Kensei of the Phoenix league then there is no one in the world of Chinese martial arts that doesn't know him! But if you talk about Papa, one day he left a letter to Mama saying "This has become a pain", turned full control over to her, and disappeared somewhere!"

"What an irresponsible old man." Naruto muttered to himself as he easily kept pace with the teens "By the way do you two know where we're going?"

"I just followed her when she started running." Kenichi admitted with a dumb look on his face.

As Renka raged Naruto sighed as he shrugged in a "What can you do?" manner.

"Speaking of which!" Renka finally shouted pointing at Kenichi. "Before anything else, who in the world are you? Why are you with Papa!" she shouted shifting between pointing at Naruto and Kenichi.

"I'm Shirahama Kenichi, a first year high school student, for the time being Ma-sifu's best disciple." Renka stared at him oddly before striking him in the stomach with both hands.

"Dodge or get hit! You're Papa's best student? You're lying!" she shouted as K  
>Kenichi groaned softly<p>

"More like only student." Naruto amended as Kenichi got to his feet with little difficulty. "Kenichi here is the only disciple of the masters whom we live with."

"Oh you're up." Renka muttered in surprise seeing Kenichi getting up. "What about you?" she asked staring at the blonde suspiciously. "You tall gangster looking person."

"Me?" Naruto asked curiously. "I live at the dojo Kensei is staying at." He explained. "I've stopped practicing the art a while ago." He quickly crossed his leg to block her kick and then blocked her follow up attack with his forearm

"THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" Renka shouted angrily. "WHY DOES THE ONE WHO QUIT HAVE MORE SKILL THEN THE ACTIVE DISCIPLE?" she shouted angrily causing Naruto to sweat drop as Kenichi tried to calm her down.

Suddenly a chef was thrown threw a nearby window catching the trio's attention. "Well it seems like I might have to start picking up old habits again." Naruto muttered walking over followed closely by two curious teens, one about his mysterious roommate's old habits, and the other about the true ability of one who had ceased to practice. "Hey you little shits why don't you pick on someone your own size." He called out as two men exited after the chef, one a small man smoking and the other a big burly man with a pig tail.

"Who the hell are you?" the smoker asked raising an eyebrow. "One of Hakubi's waiters?"

"If I am?" Naruto questioned fearlessly. "What are you going to do about it?" he asked imposingly. Suddenly the larger of the two rushed forward with an open palm thrust. Naruto simply bent his knees before stepping forward and driving his elbow into the man's stomach. Sensing another attack Naruto grabbed the tip of the belt sword the shorter man had pulled out stunning the audience. Stepping forward once more he planted a fist in the man's gut knocking the wind from his stomach before letting him drop to the ground. "Trash." Naruto muttered "We're looking for Ma Sougetsu." He stated gripping the man by the hair. "Lead us."

As they followed their captives directions Naruto tuned out Renka's explanation as Kenichi listened intently. "This is your last chance to leave Kenichi." She stated suddenly catching Naruto's attention causing him to look at the two of them. "One wrong step and you could lose your life." She explained causing Kenichi to gulp nervously.

"Renka, if I stop will you keep going?" he asked seriously as they paused their advance.

"Obviously!" she shouted irritated

"Then I will go too. I can't let you go into such a dangerous place alone." He stated full of conviction.

"Don't worry; Kensei has tasked me with making sure you two were safe." Naruto explained suddenly catching their attention. "I'd rather not reveal too much, but he asked me with such an expression that I could not refuse." He paused as they arrived at the base of the local mafia. "When we go in stay behind me, there's no point in wasting your effort on the small fry." Naruto stated crossing his arms as he knocked the thug they had brought with them unconscious.

"What you saying you'll fight them all?" Kenichi muttered waving it off. "There's no way you could beat them all, not even you're that strong."

"Who said I was going to fight?" Naruto asked as he opened the door. "I will merely show them fear." With that said a sudden pressure fell over the area as they walked into the building. Around them thugs fell unconscious left and right foaming at the mouth.

"What's going on?" Kenichi asked shakily seeing them twitch sporadically as they passed by as Renka stared at Naruto's back in amazement.

"The weight of his presence is crushing them." She muttered slowly. "Simply put they can't bear the pressure of being under his gaze and their minds are shutting down to protect themselves."

As they reached the upper floors the wall beside them exploded outwards as Renka tackled Kenichi out of the way while Naruto covered his eyes but otherwise remained unmoved. "I thought I felt Kensei's aura nearby, but it seems I mistook him for someone else." A large muscular man muttered looking around a killing intent coming off him in waves.

Renka suddenly shouted "Hold on Uncle! Disgrace to the family!" she shouted charging forward with a flying kick. Before she could even get half way Naruto grabbed her and threw her back towards Kenichi as Sougetsu grabbed air and threw it to the side surprised that she wasn't pinned to the wall by his out stretched hand.

"I'm afraid I've been tasked with keeping her out of harms way." Naruto stated staring at Ma Sougetsu without an ounce of fear.

The Killer seemed to consider the blonde's words before rushing forward. Despite being able to see Sougetsu's path Naruto was unable to react with his unenhanced body and as such he took the full force of the attack which launched him into the wall causing it to crumble on top of him.

"NARUTO!" Kenichi cried out in alarm as Renka quickly attacked her uncle now that Naruto wasn't there to stop her.

With fearsome ease Ma Sougetsu batter her away and was about to end her life when he felt it. "To think another master would be here." He muttered intrigued as a blur sped out from the rubble and struck the arm raised to strike Renka down.

"I can't let you do that." Naruto stated raggedly. Kenichi sighed in relief seeing his roommate, but was curious about what he was seeing. Along Naruto's body was a series of twining chains that wrapped around him and pulsed with an otherworldly power. If Kenichi strained himself enough he could see fait wisps of blue energy bleeding off from Naruto's form as he stared at the man before him. "As a man I promised your brother to keep his daughter and his disciple safe. I've yet to break a single promise."

Launching himself at the taller man Naruto moved like the wind itself ever changing, and unpredictable keeping the master on his guard as he lashed out every now and again when Naruto committed to an attack. "You…you're style is simple, yet….effective." Sougetsu stated in praise. "No wasted movements, no unnecessary flare, and no hesitation."

Naruto said nothing and rushed in once more this time evading the counter attack and managing to land a solid blow on Sougetsu's stomach but in return received a strong blow to his chest that knocked him away. Sliding away he managed to land on his feet, but began coughing up blood forcing him to sink to his knees.

"NARUTO!" Kenichi shouted horrified.

Naruto felt his chakra leave him as the seal retook control and sealed it away. "Shit…" he muttered feeling naked once again without his chakra running through his body. "Heh…" he muttered noticing an approaching aura. "Looks like I bought enough time." He muttered before falling over as Kenichi and Renka rushed to his side. Weakly Naruto looked over as Ma Kensei burst through the window to challenge his brother. "I'll never break a promise." He muttered before his eyes closed and he lost consciousness.

When Naruto regained consciousness it was to the worried visage of Ma Kensei in the infirmary of the Ryouzanpaku. "Glad to see you awake Naruto." He stated as the others quickly filed in to see him.

"How long was I out?" Naruto asked wincing as he sat up.

"**A whole fucking day you retard.**" Kurama's familiar voice stated from inside his mind. "**Do you know how badly your body got fucked over by forcing your chakra through the seal?**"

'You sound like you care' Naruto thought silently as Kensei confirmed Kurama's words.

Kensei held up a hand to stop all the merry chatter from the others who were wishing Naruto well. "Naruto…can you please tell us who you really are?" he asked sincerely. "That power of yours, those chains, the fact that my brother acknowledged you as a master class fighter…everything please explain." There was a silence as the others stared at Naruto.

Biting his lip Naruto considered it. "I think you have the right to know." He muttered looking up at them. "Alright I'll tell you. The true story as to why I left my home and how I came to be here."

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Eh…probably sucks but whatever here you guys go I hope you all enjoyed it. "I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing anymore so bare with me.

There's a poll up on my profile if you haven't already please take a look


	8. Truth

Hello people of the real world it is I Foxhound with another chapter of the story History's strongest Tenant Uzumaki First I would not like to apologize for the tardiness since I've been off having fun like a sensible person would do with their free time. Now however, it's back to boring school with a shitty internet connection so I figured might as well type up stories when I have free time at the house I'm leasing for the academic year.

Anyways here we go!

* * *

><p><span>The Truth<span>

Naruto sighed once more as he sat in front of the Masters each of them staring at him intently. "So, where should I start?" he asked looking at them tiredly.

"Could you tell us who you really are Naru-chan?" The elder asked politely as he licked his lollipop.

Naruto closed his eyes before pinching his nose. "How to explain this…" he muttered rubbing his temples "A good way of putting it would probably be…a soldier." He stated as he pulled out his old headband and strapped it to his forehead. "To be more accurate…a shinobi."

There was a silence after his statement as Kenichi looked at his masters trying to understand their silence. "You mean like those guys dressed in all black who sneak around and steal things?" he eventually asked causing a sweat drop to form on Naruto's head.

"You could say that." Naruto admitted "My people are fundamentally different then what you're used to describing as Shinobi." He stated calmly catching their attention once more. "Shinobi outside of our countries don't have chakra, the mixture of physical and mental energies within the body." He explained as he began channeling chakra causing the chains to appear on his body.

"Those chains…" Miu muttered realizing that they were trying to immobilize Naruto. "What are they doing?"

Naruto grimaced as he released his hold and the chains disappeared. "That my friend, was a seal." He explained "Which I will get to later." He stated causing them to frown.

"So this Chakra…is similar to Ki?" Akisame asked curiously as he rubbed his mustache.

"No." Naruto answered curtly causing the master to twitch in surprise at having been wrong. "Ki is merely the physical aspect of Chakra, while the mental aspect is developed through the gaining of experience by the individual in question. Chakra itself would be better described as one's life energy. You run out of chakra you die."

A shiver went up Kenichi's spine "Why would you use it then if it kills you!" he shouted in his usual terrified squeak.

"Bah you're over reacting." Naruto muttered waving off Kenichi's concern. "We have plenty and we know our limits very well." He paused as if considering something. "Basically every living being on the planet has Chakra; however non-wielders typically only have enough to survive day-to-day lives."

"So these shinobi…what are they like?" Kensei asked trying to learn as much as he could since Naruto seemed okay with talking for once.

"On average?" Naruto asked as he thought about it. "Certifiably insane." He admitted. "We were taught how to fight and kill since the age of six. At twelve we have the chance to graduate from the academy to join teams under the leadership of one of the village elites." As if remembering something he chuckled "The older the Shinobi got the more odd quirks you start to notice about them." He admitted with another laugh. "I tended to rub the back of my head whenever I didn't know what to do. Our fifth leader, the one I call Baa-chan gambled and drank a lot, even though she got drunk easily and sucked at gambling."

"The same one who punched you into the next village over?" Miu asked remembering the reference.

"Yeah…" Naruto muttered as he sipped some tea. "If you wanted to know what they were like as fighters, well…it was a lot like Martial arts in that aspect in terms of variety." He stated placing a hand on his chin in thought as if trying to think if his comparison was accurate. "Some preferred Taijutsu, or as you know it Satsujinken based martial arts, others preferred Ninjutsu, the ninja arts. Others preferred Genjutsu, the illusionary arts."

"Ninjutsu, Genjutsu?" Sakaki muttered in confusion. "What the heck is all that mumbo jumbo?"

"There's no point in describing it to you without being able to demonstrate." Naruto stated simply. "Think of Ninjutsu as special abilities if you must and while Genjutsu focused on targeting the enemies mind, distorting what was reality for them."

"What did you focus on?" Kenichi asked almost scared to ask.

"I was well rounded." Naruto stated simply. "However my specialty was in dealing with armies or large foes."

"When you say armies…" Akisame began to mutter.

"Yeah, I tended to use area of effect abilities." Naruto finished for him. "Long story short, about three years ago a mad man declared war on the world and created one-hundred thousand clones of someone to attack the world. I and five others rallied the five great nations into the largest shinobi alliance ever seen by man. Under our banner we had forty-thousand." He paused remembering many of the people who had died. "I ended the war in two years my kill count…thirty-thousand."

There was a stunned silence as everyone stared at Naruto in a mixture of horror and interest. "T-thirty-thousand…." Kensei muttered barely able to believe it.

"We didn't get off easily either." Naruto muttered as his eyes sharpened as he folded his hands before his face as everyone started to notice the aura of a leader taking form on Naruto's person. "We lost thirty-five thousand men and women in the war overall, some of them no more than fourteen years of age. Skipping the details, a year later under the leadership of the sixth my fiancé was given the order to kill me."

Another horrified silence filled the room. "Naturally she and many others objected and the order was amended to sealing my abilities away and then exiling me to the outer seas. Where we had no knowledge of." He tapped his fingers in silent anger before continuing. "Which leads to the chains you saw before; they were just the manifestation of the seal acting up to seal my powers away."

"The leader who ordered them to do this to you?" Shigure asked slowly a look of anger on her face, her grip on her weapon was tight.

"The man I considered my brother." Naruto stated calmly as a simple "That's horrible." From Kenichi floated through the room. "Are there any questions?"

"No…I think we understand you a lot better now." Akisame muttered still rubbing his mustache almost absently.

"How, how've you remained so cheerful?" Kensei asked "Many have lost their way after only one kill." He seemed to be suffering from a personal suffering.

"My beliefs." Naruto stated simply. "I fought for the belief that there was a way for us to end the hatred that war bred. My convictions led me into battle and my tenacity ensured I walked away from it." He stated in an almost matter of fact tone. "I also understand." He continued seeing that Kensei was about to question him once more. "I understand that those of us who live must live in the names of those who sacrificed themselves so that we may live. One of my greatest friends sacrificed himself for me. They sacrificed themselves for the belief that I preached and because of that I live the way I am, because it's the only way I can honor them."

"And that's how you ended up with us is it?" the elder asked softly as he considered everything he just heard.

"Yes, that's correct; I washed up near Kyoto, and quickly learned how to blend in while getting the proper documents forged for me while working part time in order to earn enough money. Eventually I ended up here and the rest is history."

"Sounds like a hard life." Sakaki muttered sipping his beer. "Tch, your life sounded like hell."

"You don't know the half of it." Naruto whispered softly as he stood up and began stretching. "Remembering all that stuff made me want to get up and do stuff again." He muttered seeing their questioning gazes. "Come on Kenichi we'll spar a bit."

"Alright." Kenichi muttered seeing an escape from his normal torture.

"I'm going to take this a bit seriously alright?" Naruto stated as he took a stance, his arms were apart and loosely extended while one leg was slightly forward.

"Right I'll take this fight seriously as well then." Kenichi declared "So come at me Naruto!" he shouted causing his masters to smile seeing an odd amount of determination in their disciple.

Naruto smirked and charged forward starting with a simple jab Naruto rolled along the redirection Kenichi tried to use and launched an elbow at Kenichi's head causing the teen to duck only for Naruto snapped his back leg forward catching Kenichi's hastily pt up guard knocking him into the air only for Naruto to grab him and toss him back into the ground. Using the momentum of the throw Naruto spun around before dropping his heel where Kenichi's chest was only for the teen to roll out of the way.

"Pretty good at defending." Naruto stated as he retook his stance. "Now can you attack?" he asked with an arrogant smirk on his face.

As Kenichi charged the masters were having a discussion amongst themselves. "Naruto's movements are a lot sharper than before." Sakaki muttered watching the spar with interest.

"He's actually trying this time." Kensei muttered. "Still holding back a lot, but he's actually fighting rather than just messing around."

"Seems to know how to deal with all of Kenichi's moves well enough." Akisame noted with a hint of annoyance. Suddenly Kenichi went for a knee to face attack like Apachai had showed him but Naruto reacted quickly by pulling Kenichi's legs in knocking his center off balance causing him to fall backwards as Naruto rolled with him and planted him firmly on his back before striking the ground next to Kenichi's head.

"My win." He stated causing Kenichi to grunt in dissatisfaction. "You telegraph way too much." He stated pulling Kenichi to his feet. "I saw everything coming like before you even started the motions." He explained as Kenichi dusted himself off.

"I guess facing a war made you stronger." Kenichi muttered "I couldn't read your moves at all."

"I got very used to fighting." Naruto stated in response. "It's no real surprise I won."

"He's right Ken-chan." The elder stated catching the younger teen's attention. "Naru-chan has at the very least six years of experience to your few months." He explained causing Kenichi to nod his head before he and Naruto bowed as they re-entered the house.

Upon entering the room Naruto began stretching himself out to loosen his muscles. "Hm, I guess it has been a while since I just cut loose like that." He muttered as he revealed just how flexible he was as he placed his hands in the typical Buddhist prayer sign…behind his back.

"You're quite flexible Naruto-san." Miu noted seeing some stretches that Gymnasts would find difficult.

"Need to be, otherwise we wouldn't be able to worm our way out of certain bindings." Naruto explained as he got into a hand stand position. Slowly he shifted it to one hand, and then popped himself up so that he was only on his finger tips. "Hm…I'm not feeling a strain on my fingers…" he muttered in what sounded like confusion. "I figured this would be harder since I haven't done it seriously for a bit."

"I could strap on some weights if you wish." Akisame noted with a gleam in his eyes.

"Sure go ahead." Naruto stated disregarding Kenichi's look of worry. "How much you putting on?" he asked feeling the weights being strapped on.

"Oh just fifty Kilograms."

"Should be fine, I feel a slight strain." Naruto admitted as he began doing push ups.

"How many do you usually do?" Kensei asked curiously, fifty kilograms should've knocked the boy off balance.

"Eh, normally I just go until my arm starts shaking." Naruto stated casually. "I lost track one time so I just gave up trying to count." Accepting the answer the masters silently kept count for themselves as they watched him train.

"Impressive, he's already at four-hundred." Akisame muttered a while later "His arm is only now beginning to waver." The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"The extra weight should've knocked him off balance, or at least lowered his count." Kensei stated as Naruto stopped at four hundred and fifty exactly before lowering himself back onto his feet.

"Phew…not bad considering the extra weight." He muttered wiping his brow with a towel provided by Miu. As they watched Naruto's training routine the masters discovered one very crucial thing about him.

"He's insane." Kenichi muttered in a dazed manner "He's not even done yet and he's been working out non-stop for at least three hours."

"What that was nothing." Naruto stated walking up to them having finally finished his workout. "That was simply to keep my body in shape."

"It takes that long for you 'just to stay in shape'?" Kenichi gaped in shock as Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah, if we couldn't do something like that we wouldn't survive right?" Naruto asked in response causing Kenichi to groan realizing the differences in upbringing.

"Weapons…" Shigure asked in her usual tone of voice.

Naruto laughed. "Well since I've told you guys that much already here" he walked into his room and grabbed what looked like a utility belt. "I store most of my equipment in here, some of the more special stuff was sealed away like my powers and I can't pull them out unless I can break the seal on me first." He admitted as he emptied out the weapons pouches showing them a bunch of Kunai knives, Shuriken, some Fuma Shuriken, and some ninja wire. "Personally I wasn't much into weapons." He admitted.

Shigure busied herself inspecting the weapons nodding her head every now and then as if realizing something about them. "These are good weapons." She stated eventually. "Very reliable."

"Yeah, they are good for dealing with most problems." Naruto agreed as he pulled out a pair of trench knives. "These were a gift to me from my friend's teacher, right before he died on a mission."

Their eyes softened upon hearing that as Shigure looked at the knives. "Special?" she questioned sensing something different about the knives.

"I'll show you if I ever figure out how to undo the seal on me." Naruto explained with a small smile as he put them away. "You know you never know the value of something until you lose it." He stated causing the others to look at him oddly. "If I had full access to my chakra, not a single one of these gangster brats would be able to fight me." He stated.

"How much stronger did your chakra make you?" Sakaki asked curious.

"I was quite the scary person" was all he got as an answer as Naruto gave them a small smile.

"Then your meditation?" Akisame questioned recalling what he had heard when he had tailed Naruto.

"Training, of a different sort." Naruto explained. "It'd take too long to explain and the effects I can't show you anyways so there's no point right now." Naruto explained as he took a seat and lay down to watch the clouds roll by.

"Do you miss your fiancé?" Kenichi asked causing the others to freeze as they watched for Naruto's reaction.

"Of course I do." He muttered turning so that his back was to them. "But there's nothing I can do about it now." He muttered solemnly. "I need to move on, and accept the fact I'll never get to hold her in my arms again." He stated.

"What…what was she like?" Kensei asked a feeling of sympathy taking hold of him. He knew all too well what it was like to leave a loved one behind.

Naruto smiled softly even though the others couldn't see it. "Long indigo hair, fair complexion, white eyes without pupils, an hourglass figure, and the nicest girl you'd ever meet." Naruto rolled over to face them. "And when pushed, the fierceness of a goddess of war." He chuckled as a memory came to mind. "She was surprisingly aggressive when it came to me."

"Wait what?" Kenichi asked confusion coloring his face. "What's that mean?"

"She'd get upset with me whenever I did something with other women. To the point that once she found out she'd demand I do the same with her. Whenever I did she'd have this cute face of joy."

"She sounds like a wonderful person." Miu stated a smile on her face.

"Yeah, she also had the habit of tweaking my ear whenever I did something stupid." He muttered rubbing his ear in phantom pains. "Like that one time I unknowingly promised to father a priestess' child."

"You what…?" they all asked in unison.

"I was stupid at the time; I didn't understand what she had meant when she made the request." Naruto defended himself. "She said that she needed help raising the next generation of priestess and asked me if I'd help her out."

Kensei palmed his face "Naruto my boy…I can't tell if you're just innocent, or stupid." There were nods of agreement from everyone around causing Naruto to sigh

* * *

><p><span>End<span>

Well there you go, maybe now you have a better understanding of how Naruto got to Japan in the first place and who's to blame for his predicament. Anyways as always questions are welcome but if the answer is a spoiler I won't answer you.

See you next time!


	9. A Step Forward

Hi everyone I got another chapter here for you so I hope you all enjoy. Not much else to say, other than don't worry you get to see Naruto use his powers a few times before the full unsealing. In any case you'll see what I mean as soon as I get there.

* * *

><p><span>A step forward<span>

Naruto yawned loudly as he entered the training hall to check on Kenichi and the masters. "Oh, pretty good." He muttered rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he saw Kenichi doing vertical push-ups on top of a ceramic jar while Kensei was sitting on his feet.

"Oh Naruto" Kensei greeted pausing his conversation with Kenichi. "Did you hear?" he asked with a sly grin. "Kenichi got a love letter."

"Sifu!" Kenichi whined as he struggled with his balance. "Miu-san's the girl for me!" he shouted resolutely causing Naruto and Sakaki who had been nearby to stare at the boy questioningly.

"Miu's probably only a friend for you right?" The Karate master asked as he paused his own workout. "Then hesitation shouldn't be necessary, right?" he asked. "You think so too right Naruto?" he asked turning towards the blonde.

"Eh…" Naruto muttered scratching his head. "Do I look like I'd know something like that?" he questioned seriously causing the others to sigh. "Well…I suppose meeting this girl wouldn't hurt would it?" he asked looking at them all trying to figure out what they were trying to get him to say. "Unless, of course you're planning on confessing to Miu soon."

Fortunately for the younger teen Kensei had decided that Kenichi had been at it long enough as he allowed the brown haired teen to get down to join Sakaki for his next lesson. "Well…no, but…" Kenichi began in response to Naruto after he had managed to get into his proper stance. "As far as I'm concerned, whether Miu is a lover or a friend, she's an important person that I want to protect someday!"

Naruto subtly snuck a glance at the rafters where there was an aura of happiness. "Hm…well I suppose that's a good goal." Naruto stated as he focused on his roommate once more. "But that doesn't mean you can't meet this girl right?" he asked as Kenichi gave him his most determined look to date.

"I must not put Miu aside for anyone else, of that I'm certain!" he declared loudly as the aura of happiness intensified above them.

"Heh" Sakaki grinned as he patted his disciple on the head. "Well then, go to the rendezvous and excuse yourself. That should prevent future trouble!"

"Or it may cause this girl to become consumed for hatred with Kenichi to the point that she becomes mentally unstable and seeks a double suicide with him." Naruto added in causing everyone in the room to stare at him in silence. "Hey I've seen it happen; you don't know how scary it is when a kunoichi gets obsessed over a love interest."

"Speaking from personal experience Naruto-kun?" Akisame asked as he strung a few notes on his guitar. "Oh? Eavesdropping Miu?" he asked causing the blonde girl to scamper off claiming to be cleaning the beams.

"Well, I've seen it happen to my friends." Naruto stated causing Kensei to cough into his hands. Naruto frowned at the Chinese Kempo master's reaction before shrugging his shoulders. "Regardless, it's scary."

"Well I'll take your word for it." Kensei muttered knowing a thing or two about the subject at hand as well. "By the way you seem like you're about to go out right now"

Naruto smiled softly. "Ah, well after that talk we had, I felt I've been moping around for long enough." He explained simply. "So I was going to go have some fun out in the town"

"You call what you've been doing up until now Moping?" Kenichi asked in disbelief. "Then what the heck do you call fun?"

"Uh..." Naruto suddenly sounded unsure. "Well the truth is…" he smiled as he began scratching his cheek. "I got asked out on a date tonight."

"Eh?" the group shouted as they suddenly crowded around him. "When did this happen? Who is it?" they all shouted causing sweat to form on Naruto's head.

"You guys are really nosy aren't you?" he asked holding his arms up in a placating gesture. "I'm going on a date with Kugatachi Kaname."

"Who?" Miu asked politely as she tried to remember if she knew anyone by that name.

"Ah my bad, you guys should know her as Freya." Naruto explained with a slight smile. "I kind of got curious since she keeps coming to the café. Well one thing led to another after that and we ended up exchanging contact information. Actually she asked me out after our talk last night."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kenichi shouted as he placed two fingers against his forehead. "Did you just say Freya?" he asked causing Naruto to nod his head while saying "I did." "As in the third fist of Ragnarok?" Kenichi continued.

"Yes, I think she mentioned something about that." Naruto stated nodding his head. "I don't really care about things like that though."

"So basically…" Kenichi began his conclusion. "You're going out with one of the enemy leaders!" he shouted while pointing an accusing finger at Naruto.

"Certainly one could say that." Naruto agreed causing Kenichi to sigh heavily as he lowered his head in resignation. "Well in any case I'm supposed to meet her near the station soon, so I'll be off!"

"Right, good luck." Kensei called out to him as Naruto waved over his shoulder. "Should we…?" he didn't get a chance to finish his statement as Miu hit him over the head with a broom.

"Leave them be!" she shouted angrily causing the masters to chuckle lightly.

As Naruto was leaving the dojo he noticed Niijima walking towards him. "Yo alien, what are you doing here?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I uh…came to talk to Kenichi." The alien like boy stated while looking around in a suspicious manner. "So where are you going?" he asked as he sensed something major.

"Date." Naruto stated simply as he began walking away realizing that Niijima was up to no good again.

"Really?" Niijima asked with a suspicious look. "Who would go with a tall ass Yankee like you?"

"It doesn't matter who I'm going with, so run along and go see Kenichi about whatever you need to talk to him about." As Naruto walked away he muttered under his breath. "Freak."

Glaring Niijima entered the dojo only to be detained by Shigure and Apachai whose glowing eyes unnerved him. "Kenichi-kun!" he shouted out nervously. "Please help me!"

Walking out Kenichi sighed seeing who it was as the two masters dropped him on the ground while keeping an eye on him. "You two are really sensitive to evil intent aren't you?" he asked his masters as he palmed his face.

"Help me spy on that damn Yankee who lives here!" Niijima shouted angrily surprising the brown haired disciple. "KIIIIII he pisses me off!"

As sweat formed on his head Kenichi sighed once more. "I'm not going to help you spy on Naruto." He stated clearly disinterested. "There's no point or benefit for us to spy on him."

"Are you kidding?" Niijima shouted angrily. "No one knows much about him, and the only things I can get are things that he lets me see! I've never seen someone so hard to gain information on! It pisses me off knowing I don't have such a powerful asset in my grasp!"

"Ah his true intentions came out Apa." Apachai stated as he and Shigure stared at Niijima. "He has lying eyes."

"Liar." Shigure stated in agreement as she pointed a sword at Niijima's chest.

"Isn't it fine to leave him be?" Miu asked curiously. "What harm is there in not snooping?"

"You don't get it!" Niijima shouted in extreme frustration "What if he's swayed by a woman from Ragnarok? What if he joins them because of his relationship with one of them?" he shouted in irritation. "It's well known he's on good terms with Valkyrie and many people have seen Freya frequenting the café he works at!"

Despite what they wanted to say the two disciples suddenly felt a fear that they hadn't considered before. "What if they're trying to get closer to him in order to recruit him…" they muttered realizing Niijima's stance.

"Exactly!" he shouted pointing at them. "He's so powerful there's no way Ragnarok hasn't considered that option!"

"I'm really not comfortable with this…" Kenichi muttered rubbing his chin. "But maybe we should just to make sure." He muttered as Miu nodded her head in agreement.

"For his sake we have to determine this girl's plans." She stated as the two looked back at their masters.

"Go ahead, it sounds fun." Akisame stated waving them off. "While you're out could you buy some more drinks?" he added in causing Miu to laugh wryly.

Nodding their heads the two teens quickly followed after Niijima as they headed to the station where Naruto was supposed to meet Freya. "There he is." Kenichi muttered as they peered around the corner of a nearby building. "Now that I'm actually paying attention, he's wearing really good clothes."

Naruto indeed had been more dressed up than normal when he left the dojo. "He was sporting slacks with a polo shirt a pair of black shoes on his feet. "Hm." He muttered looking around. "I'm at the right station right?" he muttered looking around again.

"Yo, Naruto." A voice called out to him. Turning he smiled when he saw Kaname walking up to him wearing a white sundress, a medium sized bag slung over her shoulder as she waved at him. "You're early."

"I just got here." Naruto denied with a smile as he offered her his arm. "I didn't think you'd call me so soon."

"It felt like a good night." She replied with a smile.

From their hiding spot Kenichi and Miu watched silently as Niijima began hissing in anger seeing Naruto's date. "Why's he going out with that Freya?" he shouted angrily getting in Kenichi's face.

"I thought you knew." Kenichi muttered rubbing his head "I mean you were so fired up about spying on him earlier."

"I was giving you a hypothetical situation!"

"Shh they're leaving!" Miu whispered as she began to follow the two. "Come on!"

Naruto looked around idly as the two of them continued along their way. "Are we being followed?" he wondered aloud catching Kaname's attention.

"We shouldn't be, I told the Valkyries not to follow me today." She muttered looking around as well. Shrugging her shoulders when she didn't see anything she looked back at the blonde beside her. "So is there anything in particular we're doing?" she asked with a smile.

"Hm?" Naruto muttered looking at her. "I thought you had a plan." He muttered rubbing the back of his head.

Kaname giggled as she covered her mouth. "I guess we can just wing it." She assured him as they ended up near the commercial district.

"Want to go see a movie or something?" Naruto asked pointing at the movie theatres. "I'm sure there's something we can watch."

"I guess." Kaname agreed as they turned on their heels to check out the movies available. "Anything you want to see?" she asked curiously looking over their options.

"I don't know are any of these good?" he asked in return scratching his chin in thought.

"I heard this one was good." Kaname stated pointing out a romantic comedy about a guy who caught the interest of various goddesses. "Want to see it?"

"Sure it sounds fun." Naruto muttered as he purchased two tickets from the box office. Nodding in thanks he walked with Kaname into the theatre smiling as she hugged his arm.

"They have a good feel to them." Miu muttered happily as she clenched her fists. "Good luck Kaname-san!"

"Miu, are you by chance hoping Naruto starts going out with Freya?" Kenichi asked the blonde girl beside him with a questioning stare.

"Don't you feel bad for him Kenichi-san?" she asked looking at her friend with a bright smile. "This is his chance to earn a little happiness!"

"A thug like him doesn't deserve happiness! All he's good for is furthering my goals!" Niijima declared evilly as he began cackling.

"Alright shut up." Kenichi muttered driving his fist into Niijima's skull knocking the alien flat. "You're really annoying." He sighed before looking at Miu again. "Should we follow them inside?" he asked lightly.

"Let's!" Miu agreed enthusiastically "The movies are such a good chance!"

"Eh…?" Kenichi muttered as he went with Miu to the ticket booth as they purchased tickets to the same show Naruto and Kaname had gone to. "There they are." He whispered pointing out the unmistakable blonde hair that was Naruto's as he sat near the back with Kaname at his right. "We should sit behind them." Kenichi muttered finding a seat in the very back.

"They're holding hands!" Miu whispered happily causing Kenichi to chuckle quietly as he sat down and got comfortable.

As the movie began Kenichi noticed that Miu's attention would always drift towards the couple in front of them while occasionally making an excited sound seeing them do something more intimate, such as when Kaname leaned against Naruto's side or when Naruto wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Shaking his head with a smile on his face he turned back to the movie laughing with the crowd at the comedy scenes as well as tearing up at the sad ones.

In the end they all enjoyed themselves as Kenichi and Miu quickly exited the building before Naruto and Kaname did. "Well that was fun." Kenichi muttered as he smiled at Miu who was intently looking at the theatre entrance. "And she was the one who didn't want others to follow them." He muttered with a shake of his head.

"Shh!" Miu whispered as she saw the two of them walking out of the building laughing together as they talked about the movie.

"I'm kind of hungry what about you?" Naruto asked as she linked arms with him once again.

"That sounds good, where should we go?" she asked smiling at him fondly.

"Hm, how do you feel about Italian?" Naruto asked curiously. "Sakuya recommended a place nearby that's supposed to be pretty good."

"That sounds good Naruto." She muttered resting her head against his arm. "I'm glad you agreed to this date." She muttered as Naruto simply held her arm loosely as he guided her towards the restaurant he had in mind.

"Well, you went through the hassle of inviting me, so I thought I'd give it a try." He stated patting her on the arm.

"Figured things out?" she asked referring to past problems he had with relations.

"You could say that." Naruto stated with closed eyes as they neared the restaurant. "Rather…I hope this place isn't too formal."

"It should be fine." Kaname stated seeing a few patrons in jeans and T-shirts. "We're not the least dressed up."

"That makes me feel a lot better." Naruto admitted as he sighed in relief. "Anyways let's get a table." Naruto stated shrugging his shoulders.

Miu bit her thumb as she watched the two enter the restaurant. "We can't go in there." She stated as Kenichi nodded in agreement. "We'd stick out immediately." He stated.

"No, it's not that." Miu muttered. "We don't have any money to spend on food." She revealed causing Kenichi to sweat drop.

As he thought about the things they saw tonight Kenichi couldn't help but look around. "I feel like I'm forgetting something." He muttered scratching his head.

In the restaurant Naruto and Kaname were enjoying the soup and bread having placed their orders already. "It's quite good." Naruto muttered with a small smile on his face. "Are you enjoying yourself so far?" he asked smiling at his date.

Kaname gracefully wiped her mouth and set the napkin down before responding. "Quite, it's been fun just walking around town with you." She answered honestly as a smile graced her lips. "How about you?"

"I enjoyed myself; since I've come to town I've done nothing but work really." Naruto admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. "It's been nice to just relax for once."

Before the conversation could continue their meal arrived as both teens muttered "Itadakimasu" before beginning their meal content with the silence as they enjoyed their meal, occasionally speaking out about the quality of the food.

When they had finished their meal and paid the bill Naruto offered his arm to Kaname once more. "Shall I walk you home?" he asked politely.

"I would like that." She smiled as she accepted his arm and linked hers with his. "Maybe even something extra at the end?" he chuckled at her insinuations.

"Perhaps."

"Oh something extra!" Miu muttered as stars appeared in her eyes. "Maybe they'll kiss?" she wondered as Kenichi turned a little red at the thought.

"Come on Miu, maybe we should go home." He muttered tugging on her arm "I don't want to intrude on their privacy."

"What are you two idiots doing?" Kisara muttered as she stopped her walk to stare at the two suspiciously.

"Nanjo Kisara!" Kenichi shouted stepping into his stance as he backed away from her. "I won't fight you!" he declared forcefully.

"I'm not here for that you idiot!" she shouted forcefully in return. "Geez, you idiots are a jumpy bunch aren't you?" she muttered under her breath as Miu regarded her carefully before glancing over her shoulder.

"Like I said, what are you two staring at?" Kisara asked angrily as she peered over Miu's shoulder. "Ah! Why's Freya-nee with Uzumaki!" she shouted as she angrily grit her teeth.

"Shh!" Miu hissed as she placed a finger on her mouth. "They're just ending their date!" she whispered as the two quickly hid behind a bush to continue watching the two. "They've been having a real good mood going on between them this whole time."

"I…I don't care about that!" Kisara shouted as a blush formed on her face as she turned away from Miu who glanced at her questioningly. "I…I just thought that Freya-nee could do so much better than Uzumaki." Kisara stuttered causing Miu to grin knowingly as Kenichi tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Jealous?" Miu asked as she began chuckling in a knowing manner.

"N-no!" Kisara stuttered once more as she tried to keep from facing away from Miu's view less the blonde see her blush. "Why would I be jealous? Those two can date whoever they want!"

"You don't sound very convincing." Miu pointed out with a grin as she continued chuckling.

"Could it be…?" Kenichi wondered aloud as he watched the two girls argue. "Kisara-san likes Naruto?" he asked causing the red haired tai-kwon-do user's face to light up like a bright red neon sign.

"Shut up what would a punk like you know?" Kisara shouted as she kicked Kenichi in the shin causing the boy to wince in pain. "You're just a little baby lusting after this Cow tit's boobs!"

"Who are you calling Cow Tits?" Miu shouted suddenly self conscious about her chest as she folded her arms over them. "AH THEY DISAPPEARED!" she suddenly realized that she had lost track of Naruto and Freya who had disappeared from their sights during their little argument.

Silently Kenichi thanked whatever deity there was since he honestly wanted to go back home. "Well I guess we'll just have to leave it at that huh Miu-san?" he asked looking a little too happy as Miu regarded him seriously.

Finally giving up Miu sighed sadly. "I guess you're right Kenichi-san." She agreed "Let's all go back." She muttered glumly as Kisara clicked her tongue before heading off on her own obviously in thought.

Naruto sighed happily as they reached Kaname's house. "Well it's been fun." He stated letting go of her arms as she stepped in front of him before spinning around to face him, a smile on her face. "Did you enjoy it?"

She nodded her head happily. "It was fun Naruto, we should do it again." Suddenly she closed the distance and planted a kiss on Naruto's cheek causing the taller teen to blush as he held a hand over the spot she had kissed. "A thank you gift." She explained seeing his stunned face as he stared at her.

Feeling a little playful Naruto quickly grabbed her arms and pulled her to him. Planting a kiss on her forehead he smiled down at her as he kept her in his embrace causing the normally controlled Freya to blush as she looked away to hide her embarrassment. "I couldn't be the only one getting surprised now could i?" he asked with a laugh earning a pout and a punch on the arm from the third fist.

"Jerk" Laughing Naruto released her and waved goodbye as she waved at him before entering her house.

On the way back to the dojo Naruto's phone rang. Looking at the caller ID he blinked in surprise seeing who it was. "Hey Kisara, what's up?" he asked holding the phone to his ear.

"H-hey…" she muttered sounding nervous. "Uh…want to…hang out tomorrow?" she asked slowly as an image of a stuttering Kisara closing her eyes as she spoke into the phone came to Naruto's mind.

"I don't mind." Naruto stated simply as he continued on his way home. "What brought this up?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing in particular." She muttered in response before changing the subject. "Anyways let's meet up at that family restaurant near the station downtown." She explained the plans for the meet up. "I'll see you tomorrow!" she stated quickly before hanging up hearing Naruto's confirmation.

Blinking in surprise Naruto calmly put the phone back in his pocket noticing he had arrived back at the dojo. "I'm home." He called out hopping over the dojo's wall. "Hm?" he muttered seeing Miu suddenly in front of him as he landed in the garden.

"How'd your date go?" she asked a look of anticipation on her face.

"Ah…good, we both had fun." He explained seeing the masters doing their own things though they seemed to be attentive to his conversation. "Why so curious?" he asked looking at Miu oddly. "And where's Kenichi?"

"Kenichi went to sleep since he didn't have any training when he came back." Akisame explained simply as Naruto entered the dojo a confused look on his face. "Even we can be lenient." If anything Naruto looked even more confused.

"Well in any case it looks like I have a date with Kisara tomorrow." Naruto stated taking a seat causing Miu to openly gape at him.

"AREN'T YOU GOING OUT WITH FREYA-SAN?" she shouted smacking him over the head.

"Ow, we're boyfriend/girlfriend!" he shouted angrily at her as he clutched his wounded head. "Give me a break!"

"Make up your mind and go steady with one of them you two timer!" Miu shouted smacking him again.

"Ow stop that!" Naruto whined as he dodged a third strike. "I'm free to do as I please!" he declared as he kept out of Miu's range.

"Two timing is bad!"

"I'm not two timing!" Naruto shouted in response causing the masters to shake their head at the two's antics.

"Well at least Naru-chan seems brighter than before." Hayato stated calmly as he sipped his tea leisurely. "Perhaps we'll see more of his true self in the future?" he wondered aloud causing the other masters to nod their heads.

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Alright I hope everyone likes this chapter. I think I did okay, but I don't really know. Anyways give me feedback.


	10. How to Ruin a Date 101

Hey everyone, I managed to write up another chapter for you. So I hope you all enjoy it and look forward to more chapters somewhere in the future. On another related note, as of 9/17/2014 I do not know if the house I'm staying at for college will have internet access. If it doesn't I might start writing up my FFXIII/Naruto crossover in my free time. If I do start doing that and I end up with more than one chapter done by the time I get stable internet I'll post the chapters weekly until the site is current with what I've finished.

Anyways back to the real reason all of you are here.

* * *

><p><span>Ruining a date 101<span>

Naruto smiled softly as he put on his shoes in preparation for his date with Kisara. "Alright I'm off!" he called out waving over his shoulder.

"Wait a minute Naruto-san! Make sure to properly make your decision!" Miu shouted running after him swinging a broom at his head. Ducking under the attack Naruto laughed loudly as he made his way out of the dojo without a response. Puffing her cheeks Miu huffed in annoyance. "Why won't he take this seriously?" she complained catching the attention of the masters.

"I'm sure he is." Akisame stated thoughtfully as he looked up from his work on Kenichi's next training machine. "I believe Naruto-kun is thinking on how to settle things peacefully."

"I wonder about that." Kensei laughed in response. "He doesn't seem the type to think before acting." He added in causing Miu to twitch in response. "He seems a little bit like me too." The shorter Chinese man stated causing Apachai and Miu to gasp. "That's not a bad thing damn it!" Kensei shouted angrily causing the elder to chuckle heartily. "He'll be fine, just let things be." he concluded with a sigh.

"Oh Kenichi heading out for your meeting as well?" Sakaki asked seeing their disciple walk into the hall wearing a nice looking wool sweater along with a pair of slacks and newly polished shoes.

Kenichi smiled as he nodded his head. "I may be going to turn her down, but all the same I'm happy that people are starting to look at me differently." He explained with a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well I'm off!" he shouted as he exited the dojo.

Naruto hummed lightly to himself as he walked down the street waving at the shop owners as he walked past, getting many waves in return. "This is it, right?" he muttered to himself seeing a family restaurant near where Kisara had asked him to meet her. "Yo Kisara!" he called out seeing a familiar green beret. "Did I make you wait?" he asked walking up to her as her face reddened.

"N-no, I just got here." She muttered softly as she pocketed her hands while turning away from him. "Anyways let's go inside!" she shouted grabbing his hand and pulling him alongside her.

"By the way, you look cute in that getup." He added taking a better look at her. Gone were her normal ripped jeans and T-shirt, instead she was wearing black capris with a blue long sleeved turtle neck a hint of white peeking out from her neckline hinting at a white T-shirt, or something similar. "I'm a little happy you went and dressed up for this." He smiled at her as her face went beet red.

"S-s-shut up!" she shouted as they entered the restaurant. "Table for two please." She asked the server as she raised her hand shakily.

The waitress smiled and nodded her head leading the two towards the back of the restaurant. "Here you are I hope you two enjoy your date today."

Before Kisara could complain the waitress was off attending other duties leaving the embarrassed Kisara to steam a bit as she began playing with her hat nervously. "So, what made you suddenly call me?" Naruto asked with a smile as he placed a hand on top of Kisara's.

Kisara stuttered a bit as she tried to answer him. Suddenly taking a deep breath she slapped her cheeks before looking him in the eye. "I…saw your date with Freya-nee." She muttered poking her fingers together. "Somehow that made me a little mad." She admitted

Naruto whistled. "You...you're pretty brave you know." He stated simply looking at her with something akin to admiration. "Not many people will admit those feelings." He explained seeing her confusion. "And here I was thinking we'd be dancing around the subject all day."

"So you knew all along." She muttered looking down at her legs in shame.

"It's not something to be ashamed of." He stated seriously as he tilted her head up to look him in the eyes. "I'm still not sure what I want exactly, yes Freya asked me out for a date, but that doesn't automatically mean I've decided to go steady with her." He explained.

"Right, I get it." Kisara stated as she slumped in her seat. "Well at least I know that Freya still has a chance to find someone better!" she stated while stretching her arms above her head. "In the meantime, you're treating me right?" she asked pointing at him with a fork as the waitress walked over to take their orders.

"…" Naruto simply stared at her for a second before sighing as he gestured for her to order what she wanted. "Yeah, I'll treat you, don't worry about it." He muttered causing her to pump her fist in victory as she ordered the special which was also the most expensive item on the menu.

Glancing around the room Naruto felt that something was off about the restaurant. "Is something the matter Naruto?" Kisara asked as Naruto ordered a simple cheeseburger and fries. "You've been looking around the place for a while now."

"Ah, it's probably nothing; it just feels like there's less people than there should be at this time of day." He muttered looking around. Suddenly the door opened and Naruto noticed someone he'd rather not see. "Tch, what is that alien doing here?" he muttered angrily as Kisara looked towards the door.

"Wait…don't tell me…" she muttered looking around more seriously. "Tch, did that bastard really use this place for his ambush on that new gang?" she clicked her tongue as Naruto glanced at her.

"You mean the Shinpaku?" he asked gesturing at the group following behind Niijima.

"Was that their name?" Kisara asked looking at him in surprise.

"No, it was dumber, but you can read it as Shinpaku instead of Niishira." Naruto explained simply as they watched Niijima confront one of the other patrons. "We should leave unless you want to be dragged into this." He stated as Kisara sighed in disappointment.

"Waitress." She called out catching the waitress's attention. "Can you give us our food in a to-go box?" Kisara asked while tapping her wrist. "Something came up and our schedule got accelerated a bit." She explained.

"Right away miss."

"Thanks."

Naruto sighed heavily as he rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. "Well I guess we just wait until our food arrives." He muttered only to notice the alien looking at him. "Oh bite me." He muttered with a twitching eyebrow.

"Uzumaki-kun, so glad you could make it!" Niijima shouted loudly putting Naruto at the center of attention. "Take a look Loki! This is the Shinpaku Alliance's ace! The titan Uzumaki Naruto!"

Loki took a look at the tall blonde and his companion "You might want to take a second look freak." He muttered cockily. "Look at who he's with." Seeing Niijima's eyes widen Loki pressed forward. "Good work Valkyrie; Uzumaki will not raise a hand against Ragnarok."

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose "I would appreciate it, if neither of you spoke as if you know what I want to do." He stated while folding his arms. "I will not be associated with either of your gangs; I was invited out by Nanjo Kisara, not Valkyrie or whoever you claim her to be. My stance is this; I will remain neutral unless I am provoked."

"Don't speak to your Marshal like that Uzumaki!" Niijima shouted as his subordinates looked on in confusion. Walking up he placed a hand on Naruto's arm to further reprimand him. Suddenly Naruto gripped Niijima's wrist and flipped him onto his back with one quick motion as the waitress brought out their food. "What?" Niijima hissed realizing he had been tossed. "I should never be hit by those kinds of attacks!"

"Listen to me, and listen well all you punks." Naruto stated as he glared at everyone in the room knowing that everyone was affiliated with one gang or another. "I don't work with any gang, and as long as you don't bother anyone in the shopping district I'll leave you be. However, cause problems or harm a friend of mine, and I'll grind you into dust." He stomped his foot next to Niijima's head leaving a dent in the floor. "Got it?" he asked looking everyone in the eye. Seeing frightened nods Naruto grabbed Kisara's hand and calmly exited the building.

Once they were out Kisara took the lead and dragged Naruto to a nearby park where they quickly found a bench to eat their food. "Well…I suppose it wasn't too bad." She muttered rubbing her head tiredly. "Luckily none of those idiots tried to stop us. Here, your cheeseburger." She muttered handing him a box.

"Ah, thanks." Naruto muttered grabbing the box and opening it as he took a seat next to Kisara. "So Ragnarok was planning an ambush on the Shinpaku?" Naruto asked looking at the red head next to him.

"Something like that, Loki wanted to be the one to destroy them." She explained opening her own food. "Oh this looks good." She muttered licking her lips as she pulled out a plastic fork the waitress had given her. "To be honest I completely forgot about it." Kisara admitted with a sheepish expression as she stabbed a piece of meat from her box.

"That's fine; I'm not interested in the actions of those people." Naruto stated with a shrug as he leaned back and took out his burger. "More importantly what is that?" he asked pointing out her food.

Kisara glanced at him after swallowing some of her food. "Today's special was grilled turkey." She stated as she stabbed another piece of meat. "Want some?" she asked looking a little red in the face.

"Sure I'll try some." Naruto responded with a smile as he took the offered bite of food. "How about you; want some of this burger?" he asked offering her a bite. With a reddening face Kisara took a bite of his food before sitting straight as she continued with her meal. "Are you alright? Your face is red."

Kisara's face went even redder than her hair as she punched him in the arm. "W-who's red in the face?" she shouted with a tremble in her voice. "I mean it's not like we just shared an indirect kiss or anything." She muttered while tilting her hat forward to cover her eyes. Feeling a tap on her shoulder she turned to face him "What are…?" she began asking only to freeze as she felt a pair of lips on her forehead. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she shouted as she bolted away from him.

Laughing loudly Naruto simply leaned back into the bench as he placed his hands along the head of the bench. "That was a cute reaction you had there." He stated with a smile on his face. Kisara blushed heavily before sitting down next to Naruto as she quietly began finishing her food.

"Well, well, well…" a new voice called out interrupting "Look what we have here boys, a couple of love birds eating lunch together." As the couple looked up to look at the one interrupting their date they spotted a man wearing a leather jacket, leather pants spiked shoulder pads, pointed sunglasses and had his hair in a pompadour hair style staring them down with a gang of twenty similarly dressed men. "Now look here brats either give us all the money you have or we're going to have a little fun with the girly there." He grinned perversely as his men laughed raucously.

"Is this guy serious?" Naruto asked leaning towards Kisara who had palmed her face. "I mean…doesn't he recognize you?"

"I don't think he does." Kisara muttered with a tired sigh.

"So…if we don't pay you, you're going to try something?" Naruto asked looking at the leader of the biker gang a glint in his eyes.

"Yeah we are brat, we ain't got such a fine piece of meat like her in a while." He laughed as he crossed his arms. "You…do realize she's with Ragnarok right?" he asked raising an eyebrow curiously.

"So she be one of Ragnarok's comfort girls?" the man asked licking his lips. "I hear the girls they be keeping are tight as all hell."

"Did he just…" Kisara began with a twitching eyebrow. "Call me a whore?" she finished with clenched teeth.

"Hm…should I let you take him on?" Naruto asked as he slowly got to his feet. "Or should I?" he looked around sizing up the men before scoffing. "They don't look too tough.

"He's mine." Kisara declared as she got to her feet as well. "Feel free to play with the wimps." She added in as she cracked her knuckles. "I'm the seventh first of Ragnarok, Valkyrie!" Her introduction done, she charged at the leader as Naruto followed her striking down the men who tried to stop her.

"What are you idiots doing?" the leader shouted as the rest of his men rushed the two teens. "There's only two of them!"

"You picked the wrong date to crash bastard!" Kisara shouted as she jumped high into the air. "I'll crush you right here!" she roared as she slammed her foot on top of his head slamming him into the ground. "Stay down!" she shouted stomping on his back. The thug groaned in pain but didn't get up.

"Good work." Naruto commented as he dropped the last of the thugs in a pile next to their leader. "I didn't actually think he'd go down in one hit though." He admitted as he smiled at her.

"Tch he was all talk." Kisara muttered as she dusted herself off. "I'm honestly surprised you took them all out while I took this chump out."

"Aw it was nothing." Naruto stated while rubbing the back of his head. "In any case what should we do now?" he asked looking around the park. "Maybe the arcade or something?" he suggested with a shrug.

"Let's do that, the park idea was ruined already." Kisara muttered angrily. "Tch I was hoping to rent one of those row boats, but these jackasses ruined my mood." She gave the leader a good kick between the legs. "Come on I know a good one." She declared grabbing Naruto by the hand as she began walking off.

Laughing, Naruto allowed himself to be dragged away. "So what do you want to play?" he asked as they walked towards the downtown area. "I'm fine with anything really."

"There's a few games that I've wanted to try." She admitted "It's always been a little embarrassing playing these games alone." She added in while blushing slightly.

"That's fine with me, like I said, I'll play anything." Naruto smiled softly.

"That's good to hear, it's uh…" Kisara paused slightly embarrassed. "Well that is…the game I want to try is Let's Go Island." She admitted as her face reddened.

"Oh…isn't that the game…" she nodded her head in affirmation. "Well, okay that's fine. It sounds a little embarrassing but it could be fun." Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a conflicted expression on his face.

"It's embarrassing." She muttered guessing his thoughts. "But, it looks kind of interesting." She added in covering her eyes with her hat. "So I figured, since we're on a date and all." She trailed off as Naruto's expression softened.

"It's alright Kisara, I'll play it with you, I don't mind." She looked a bit happier after he said that. "That aside what are we going to do about this?" he asked as he gestured around them. Surrounding them were ten thugs wielding large knives and wearing matching leather outfits with matching sunglasses.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kisara muttered as her eyes began to twitch in annoyance. "Did I already miss the thug speech?" she asked glancing at her date for the day.

"Eh same old, same old." Naruto shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Though we do need to be a bit more careful this time. They're better than the guys at the park at the very least." He adjusted his shirt a bit as Kisara merely sighed in annoyance once more.

"Alright, let's get this over with." She muttered as she cracked her knuckles. Almost as soon as she spoke the men charged at them swinging their knives high in the air. Naruto and Kisara dropped down onto the ground and swept their attackers' feet out from under them. Taking advantage of their positions both teens quickly rose to their feet slamming their heels into the heads of the closest thugs who were all trying to get back to their feet. Standing back to back Naruto and Kisara took defensive stances as the rest of the thugs got to their feet rage evident on their faces.

"Well, we might have to cancel that trip to the arcade today." Naruto muttered with a wry grin on his face.

"Oh shut up, don't sound so happy." Kisara muttered as she glared at their attackers. As the men charged them once more she lashed out with a strong round house kick with her left foot decking the closest attacker as she danced around the following attacks. Beside her Naruto knocked the closest knife away from him before striking the offender's solar plexus knocking the wind out of the thug. Grabbing the wrist of the nearest thug he bent it harshly causing his attacker to shout in pain as he let go of his weapon. "You guys aren't really smart are you?" he asked side stepping an attempted overhead slash from behind. "I mean, yeah you're better than the last guys to attack us, but that's not saying much."

"Shut up!" one of the thugs shouted thrusting their knife at him. Naruto sighed softly as he caught the knife between his fingers stunning the thug.

"Seriously just stop." Naruto muttered as he rubbed his forehead in annoyance. "You're only making things worse for yourself.

As he spoke, Kisara finished off her third attacker leaving only two more "You guys are so weak!" she shouted angrily as she glared at the two remaining men. "You're only wasting my time!"

"You bitch!" One of them shouted as he slashed at her only for Kisara to back up dodging the attack completely. However, he smirked as he leaned left allowing his partner to throw his knife at her. Eyes wide Kisara hastily spun away from the unexpected attack suffering no damage other than a large rip in her turtle neck and undershirt. Kisara's eyes flared up in anger as she saw the damage done to her clothing.

"You assholes!" she screamed as her veins began to pulse. "I just bought these!" she shouted slamming her heel into one thug's nose before she shifted her balance and crushed the other's family jewels.

"That doesn't look good." Naruto muttered knocking out the last of his attackers. "You're not hurt are you?" he asked taking a closer look at the rip.

Kisara huffed. "No, I'm fine, but these were brand new!" she whined kicking one of the thugs in the side. "Damn it, I can't go home looking like this." She muttered angrily as she bit her thumbnail.

Naruto sighed as he grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go get you something to wear." He muttered bringing her close to his side so that the rip in her clothing couldn't be seen. "I'll pay for it, so let's go get something you can wear." He whispered into her ear causing her to blush heavily.

"R-right." She muttered not used to his closeness. "I know a place." As they walked through the town they got many stares from the populace annoying Kisara. "What are all of you looking at?" she shouted angrily causing many to look away.

Naruto simply smiled as he held her close; upon reaching the store Kisara had wanted to go to he caught the clerk's attention. "Excuse me! My date's outfit got ripped during our walk through the park could you help us out?" he asked as Kisara stepped forward showing the clerk the rip.

"Oh dear, that's a big tear, what happened?" the clerk asked as she quickly ushered Kisara into one of the fitting rooms.

"Well we weren't paying attention and she got caught on a thick branch." Naruto lied smoothly from outside the fitting room. "By the time we noticed it was already ripped."

"I see…" the clerk muttered as she measured Kisara. "Well the good news is that we have plenty to choose from in her size." The clerk stated walking out of the room. "Is there a price range I should be aware of?" she asked him.

"No, I can probably afford anything you offer her." Naruto responded simply. "But please find something that's easy for her to move around in." he added in as the clerk nodded her head before she headed off to find some possible outfits for Kisara.

"This is embarrassing." Kisara's voice muttered from behind the door. "Why'd this have to happen today?" she whined as Naruto simply looked away from the door in thought. "Now we can't even go to the arcade." She continued lamenting as Naruto's eyes softened.

"Well maybe next time." He offered in apology. "What do you want to do after getting some clothes?" he asked as he leaned against the wall next to the fitting room door.

"Ugh…" she moaned. "I think I just want to go home or look at cats or something." She stated in a sulky tone. "I don't feel like doing much else right now." She muttered.

Naruto chuckled "That's fine with me." He stated as he put his hands in his pockets. "How about we go to the pet store and look at the cats for a while then?" he asked

"That sounds great!" Kisara's voice sounded extremely happy and Naruto could just imagine her nodding her head rapidly. When the clerk returned she showed Naruto one of the shirts she had in mind. On it was a cat bearing its claws with the words "Call me cute, I dare you" printed underneath it.

"She'll like that one." He stated with a smirk on his face. Smiling the clerk nodded her head and walked into the fitting room. After a few minutes Kisara walked out wearing the kitty shirt with a blush on her face as she tried to hide her face. "I knew you'd like that one."

"Shut up you jerk!" she nearly shouted as she punched him in the arm. "I didn't pick this one because you said so!" she looked away from him before continuing in a softer voice. "So…what do you think?"

"It suits you." Naruto smiled as he hugged her closer to him. "So how much for this?" he asked the clerk who had been watching them with a smile on her face.

"Two-thousand yen." She replied simply as she made her way over to the cash register. Pulling out the necessary money Naruto paid for the shirt as he and Kisara made their way out of the store.

"Thanks for buying this for me Naruto." Kisara mumbled as she walked alongside the towering blonde.

"It's no problem at all." Naruto stated with a smile on his face. "I hope it doesn't rain today." He added in looking up at the sky. "Clouds look kind of dark today."

Kisara followed his gaze and frowned in thought. "Let's hurry up to the pet store then, I at least want to see the Kitties before heading home." Naruto merely smiled as he increased his pace slightly as Kisara grabbed his arm and started pulling. Reaching the pet store Kisara happily knelt down in front of the Kitten cages as the kittens came over playing with each other all the while. "So cute." Kisara cooed as she swayed back and forth happily.

"You really like cats don't you?" Naruto asked suddenly as he watched the cats roll around their cage happily.

"Yeah, I used to have one myself." Kisara muttered before going silent.

"Did something happen?" Naruto couldn't help but ask.

"He…died trying to protect me from a stray dog." Kisara explained after a moment of hesitation. "I haven't been able to bring myself to adopt another one since. So, I can only watch and admire them from afar or through a window like this." Once more she fell silent as Naruto held his tongue even as the clouds rolled in. "You know that's one of the things about you that caught my attention."

"What is?" Naruto asked surprised by the sudden change in topic.

"Your whiskers, at first I thought you were a cat lover as well, but when I got a closer look they reminded me of a fox instead of a cat." She paused to look up at him with a neutral expression. "Still, it stuck in my mind and I ended up starting conversations with you."

"Which led to all this." Naruto concluded as he placed a hand on head. "You're the first who's made the connection between my birthmarks and foxes." He stated with a laugh. "Normally people think about cats when they see them."

"Only extreme cat lovers can tell the difference." Kisara agreed as she stood up to look him in the eye and to get his hand off her head. "They're too thick to resemble a cat's."

"Really?" Naruto questioned with a raised brow. "What makes you say that?"

"It's just something I noticed." She explained half heartedly. "But, are these really birthmarks?" she asked grasping his cheeks in both hands. "They're certainly indented on your skin, so they definitely can't be tattoos."

"Yeah, I was born with them," Naruto explained with a chuckle.

Kisara smiled before she continued speaking. "Why'd you agree to go on this date with me?" she asked bluntly "Freya-nee is so much better than me why even bother coming?" she asked a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I don't know, I'm not dating Kaname and I don't really know what I want." He answered her truthfully. "I guess I'm just curious." He admitted after some thought. "Did you not want me to come?"

"No, that's not it." She muttered as she hugged him. "I don't even know why I got so upset when I saw you two together." Her grip tightened slightly as rain started to fall around them. "I guess it doesn't matter now anyways. You're here with me now and you tried your best to show me a good time despite all the interruptions." She pulled him closer to her. "So please won't you…" she trailed off as she leaned forward to kiss him.

"Naruto-san I found you!" Miu's voice suddenly interrupted them as Kisara's eyes widened as she pulled away from Naruto and spun around to face the blonde haired girl, her face bright neon red.

"COW TITS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Kisara shouted pointing a shaky finger at Miu. Miu was wearing her standard white shirt with a red skirt, a pair of glasses on her face and an umbrella in her hand.

"Who are you calling cow tits?" Miu shouted back as she covered her chest self consciously. Regaining her composure Miu pulled out a second umbrella from behind her back. "Ojii-chan asked me to give this to you Naruto since you left this morning without one." She explained before looking between the two. "Was I interrupting something?"

"N-not at all!" Kisara suddenly shouted looking anywhere but at Miu causing the girl to narrow her eyes in suspicion. "What?" she asked shakily as she noticed Miu's stare.

"Where'd you get that shirt?" Miu asked throwing Kisara off guard as she blinked in surprise.

"We got it at a store downtown." Naruto explained recounting why they had to get a new shirt in the first place. "Anyways, thanks for bringing this to me Miu, I'll walk Kisara home before coming back."

"Wait you live with her?" Kisara shouted punching him in the arm.

"She's my landlord's granddaughter." Naruto explained rubbing his arm idly. "Why do you always punch me?" he whined as he rubbed his numb arm.

"Cause you're always doing embarrassing and or stupid things!" Kisara shouted angrily as she punched him again.

"How is this embarrassing or stupid?" Naruto whined again as Miu began giggling. "This is like things you forget to ask your friends about!"

"Shut up and accept your punishment!" Kisara shouted punching him in the arm again.

"This is karma for Two-timing Naruto-san." Miu added in causing Naruto to sigh. "You should really make your decision soon." She looked him in the eye causing Kisara to raise an eyebrow.

"It's not called two-timing if I'm not in a committed relationship." Naruto explained with some exasperation. "If I was officially recognized as one of their boyfriends, than that would be two-timing."

Kisara nodded her head muttering "So that's what she meant" as she sighed in relief. "Cow tits you need to calm down." Kisara interjected causing Miu to cover her chest angrily. "WHERE ARE YOU STARING?" she shouted at the red haired girl. "This was just a date, nothing is settled yet."

"How are you okay with this?" Miu asked seriously "Doesn't it bother you that he's dating Freya as well?"

"Dates and being intimate are completely different Cow Tits." Kisara stated as she placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah I mean it's a little upsetting, but it's just like a battle, I have to win on my own."

Miu couldn't refute her, and so dropped the subject. "Now that, that's settled." Naruto began as he opened the umbrella. "I think we should get going Kisara." He offered her his arm. "See you later Miu." He called out as she looped an arm around his. Turning around he began leading Kisara back towards her home under her direction.

"I'm surprised she has such an ideal way of looking at dates." Kisara suddenly said catching Naruto's attention. "That stupid cow tits."

"It's her upbringing." Naruto explained simply. "She's been raised by her grandfather on his travels around the world. She's fairly new to everything outside of martial arts."

"I heard her studies are also really good."

"Martial arts helped her focus on lessons more. As such she picked things up faster than the average student." Naruto explained as they started reaching the residential districts. "By the way is this your house?" he asked pointing at a house with the nameplate Nanjou on it.

"It is, thanks Naruto." Kisara muttered hugging him before running for her door. "We should do this again some day." She called back with a wave before entering her home.

Naruto smiled as he turned around and began making his way back to the Ryouzanpaku. Reaching the dojo Naruto peeked into the training hall to see the masters all waiting for him. "Naruto welcome back." Kensei greeted him as soon as he stepped around the corner. "How was it?"

"Well…the restaurant we went to for lunch turned out to be an ambush point for Ragnarok against Kenichi's group, the park we went to in order to finish eating got us attacked by a biker gang who thought Kisara was a whore. Then on our way to the arcade we got attacked by another gang wielding knives who managed to rip up Kisara's shirt and sweater. "So after we beat them all senseless we had to go clothing shopping which was awkward since we had to explain how her clothes got ripped in the first place. Finally we headed to a pet shop to look at some kittens since she's a cat lover. After that it started raining and Miu dropped by to give us an umbrella. Once we finished talking with Miu I walked her home."

"Well…that sounds fairly normal for a martial artist anyways." Kensei stated once he was able to process everything Naruto had told them. "For a normal date not so much." He added in.

"Well at the very least she seemed happy at the end of it all." Naruto shrugged as he accepted some tea from Akisame.

"You seem happier Naru-chan." The elder noted with a smile on his face and a lollipop in his hand.

"Perhaps." Naruto agreed a smile playing along his face. "Perhaps you're right." He repeated

* * *

><p><span>End<span>

Well I hope everyone liked this chapter, as usual if you have questions that don't spoil this story I'll answer them when I can. Thanks for everything.


	11. The Secret of Ryouzanpaku's New Income

Hey everyone, luckily the house I'm staying at has internet so I was able to update my stories as many of you may have noticed. So, with that, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><span>The Secret of Ryouzanpaku's New Income!<span>

"So that letter was a trick by Niijima-san?" Miu asked with a giggle as she sparred with Kenichi who was frowning.

"It isn't funny Miu-san." He muttered sullenly as Honoka, who was visiting again, shouted out. "Don't laugh at my brother big tits!"

Suddenly a hand patted Honoka roughly on the head. "Who taught you that language?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, before walking over to Kensei who had taken up the task of managing fees whenever Miu was busy. "Here's my month's rent." Naruto declared handing the man a stack of money. Upon closer inspection Naruto noticed the man was reading a certain orange book a pleased expression on his face.

Glancing up Kensei placed a book mark between the pages and set the book beside him as he accepted the money. "Thank you Naruto." He smiled at the blonde male seeing a bit more than what was needed within the stack.

"What are you reading?" Naruto asked feigning ignorance. "I don't think I've seen a book with an orange cover recently."

Kensei grinned "This is a work of art!" he declared happily causing Naruto to smile wryly.

Finishing the spar with Kenichi with a quick sweep into throw Miu bounced over to the taller blonde a curious expression on her face. "Hey Naruto I know you get a good amount from your work, but where does all this extra money come from?" she asked, deciding to inquire about the surprising amount Naruto had contributed to the dojo.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked looking at her curiously. "Like you said I make good money from work, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Muu…" she pouted as she stared at him in a mixture of exasperation and annoyance. "You know what I'm talking about, slipping in extra money with your rent, paying for dojo groceries on your own, paying for equipment, covering for Kenichi that one time he was late on payment." She stared at him pointedly. "That's way more money then a waiter should be able to provide."

At this point the masters were interested as well as they all stared at Naruto curiously. "To be honest I've been wondering about this as well." Kensei admitted as Akisame nodded in agreement.

"Apa, Naruto is a good person! Apa…" Apachai stated pounding his fists together happily.

"He bought me…sword polish." Shigure stated hanging upside down beside the blonde the only indication she was happy was Tochuumaru, her pet mouse, giving them the thumbs up.

"Yeah, Blondie here spotted me some cash to buy beer!" Sakaki declared with a grin as he slapped Naruto on the back sending the blonde to the ground with a grunt of pain. "My bad…"

"I'm fine…" Naruto called out from the ground. "Just…give me some time to get up…" he muttered slowly pushing himself off the ground. Getting to his feet he gave Sakaki an annoyed glare before dusting himself off. "Why does it matter how I get the money? I mean it ends up in Ryouzanpaku regardless."

"Naruto you're being overly secretive again." Akisame pointed out as the others nodded in agreement.

Making an odd sound Naruto rubbed the back of his head "I am?" he wondered loud as his phone began ringing. Pulling out the device he placed it against his ear. "Hello?" he asked wondering who it was. "You mean right now?" the masters heard him ask as he began walking towards the gate. "I mean, it's sudden, but I can make it." Naruto continued as Miu and Kenichi began following him curiously. "Alright I'll be there as fast as I can." Hanging up Naruto placed his phone in his pocket. "Well I've got to go take care of something I'll be back later." He explained turning to the others who had followed him in hopes of learning a bit more about the blonde.

"Work?" Miu asked looking a little saddened that she wouldn't be able to ask him anymore questions.

"No, not quite, I got a call from a friend, they want me to drop by and fix some stuff." He explained as he hopped onto the wall. "I'll be back in time for dinner don't worry." He stated with a smile as he disappeared over the wall.

"Suspicious." Miu muttered with narrowed eyes as Kenichi chuckled nervously. "I'm going to follow him!" she declared hopping over the wall as well.

"Ah wait Miu-san!" Kenichi shouted making to follow after her. However, before he could even attempt to leave the dojo Akisame grabbed his shoulder as the Jiujutsu Master's eyes began to shine.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked dangerously. Shivering Kenichi timidly began doing his exercises while Shigure slipped away to follow after the two teens.

"Huh?" Sakaki muttered catching a glimpse of the woman disappearing. "Is Shigure going with Miu?" he asked aloud catching Kensei's attention.

"It's fine, she hasn't been this involved with the dojo before. Let her have her fun." He stated causing the Karate master to shrug his shoulders as he cracked open another bottle of beer.

"Achoo…" Shigure rubbed her itchy nose idly as she landed beside Miu who was tailing Naruto silently. "Someone is talking about…me." She muttered startling the blonde girl who barely managed to restrain her shriek of surprise.

"Shigure-san what are you doing here?" She asked seeing the weapons mistress. In response Shigure pointed at Naruto's back. "I see, you want to know how he gets that money too?" Miu asked for confirmation.

"What kind of person is…he?" Shigure wondered softly. "More than meets the… eye." She continued as they silently began following after Naruto making sure to keep slightly above him at all times so that if he looked backwards he wouldn't see them.

As they followed Naruto Miu began noticing that the area was around his workplace. "I thought he said it wasn't for work." She muttered in confusion as Shigure remained silent. "If it's not work than why is he here?" Seeing Naruto enter the café he worked at she furrowed her brows before the sound of shouting entered her ears.

"I told you idiots not to bother the shopping district!" Naruto shouted tossing a handful of rough looking young men out the door. "If I hear you idiots pulling this shit again I'll send you to the hospital!"

"You bastard, how dare you treat us this way!" the leader of the men shouted getting to his feet as he dusted off his clothing. "I'll teach you not to mess with the Red Skulls!" he raged as he and his boys pulled out switch blades and made to enter the café again.

However, the entire fight was ended before it even began as Naruto opened the door and planted his foot in the leader's face. "GET LOST!" he shouted angrily as the leader twitched slightly before falling unconscious. Scared, his men quickly grabbed him and made a run for it.

"What, he had to come help the place out with some thugs." Miu muttered with a sigh.

"Not quite…right." Shigure stated seeing Naruto exiting the building wearing his work uniform.

Miu glanced at her wondering what she meant before noticing Naruto in his butler outfit walking somewhere else. "Why's he wearing his uniform?" she wondered quietly as she and Shigure began tailing him again. "Just what is going on?" she murmured as Naruto stopped by a Kimono shop.

Confused Miu tried to look into the store from their position on the roof across the way. "What's he doing? Can you see Shigure-san?" she asked looking at the weapons mistress beside her. Almost sleepily the woman shook her head slowly as her pet mouse Tochuumaru shrugged his shoulders while shaking his head back and forth.

Sighing unhappily Miu turned her attention back towards the store where Naruto was leaving while waving behind him. "Thanks for making this for me!" he called out while holding a bag over his shoulder. "Now for that other thing." He muttered walking off in a different direction.

"Why would he buy something from a Kimono store?" Miu wondered to herself as she quickly began following him again, Shigure keeping pace with her easily. Seeing Naruto enter a wig store she couldn't hide her disbelief "A wig store?" she asked rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Costume party?" Shigure asked in her normal monotone as she tilted her head to the side curiously.

"What kind of costume would require something from a Kimono store and a wig?" Miu asked looking at the weapons mistress with some disbelief. All she received in response was a blank look. Sighing at the fact that she wouldn't get a response from the only female master in Ryouzanpaku, Miu turned around as Naruto walked out of the store placing something into his other bag before waving at the store clerks.

"Kabuki…" Shigure suggested before she quickly hid her mouth as she coughed hiding her laughter.

"Now you're just saying whatever comes to mind." Miu grumbled as they tailed the blonde who either hadn't noticed them or didn't care as he never once looked around and instead kept his eyes forward as he walked.

"He entered…mask shop." Shigure stated pointing at the store Naruto had just entered causing Miu to place her face in her palm. Not quite understanding Shigure patted the younger girl on the head.

"There has to be a reason he's buying all these items!" Miu suddenly declared causing Shigure to stop patting her head as the raven haired beauty to tilt her head to the side her, her expression impassive as she began following Miu who took off after Naruto once more.

Naruto paused mid stride causing Miu to panic as she quickly hid behind a ventilation system as Naruto looked around. "Was it my imagination?" he wondered silently as he tilted his head to the side. Looking around Naruto shrugged his shoulders when he didn't see anything weird. "Guess I was just hearing things." He muttered without a care as he continued on his way.

When he was gone Miu peeked over the edge of the ventilation system and wiped her brow. "That was close, he's incredibly perceptive at the oddest times." She muttered as Shigure landed next to her an emotionless expression on her face as usual.

"He catches his tail the best this…way." Shigure explained as they caught onto Naruto's trail again. "He lures them into… a false sense of…security."

"I see…" Miu muttered seriously as she reconsidered Naruto's actions. "He may be trying to throw us off his trail then." She muttered narrowing her eyes. "Why would he do that?" She received no answer from the mistress of weapons as they blinked in surprise seeing the building of one of the only publishers in town. "Wait…is Naruto-san a writer?" Again she received no response as they watched Naruto enter the building.

Straining her eyes Miu tried to find where Naruto was but couldn't see him until "There they…are." Shigure suddenly stated pointing at one of the higher levels. Naruto was sitting across a man in a well maintained suit who was smiling amicably as Naruto sat across from him calmly. "They're talking about… a deal." Shigure supplied helpfully as she read the businessman's lips. "They want Naruto to do… a meet and… greet."

"A meet and greet?" Miu wondered as she considered this new information. "Could he really be an author?"

"Don't know" Shigure stated simply. "But Naruto…agreed." She pointed out as the businessman and Naruto shook hands as they headed towards the elevator together. "They're coming…out." Shigure alerted Miu after a five minute wait.

"Alright then Naruto, we'll see you at the signing tomorrow." The businessman stated with a smile as they shook hands again. "Again sorry for springing this on you suddenly, but your godfather's work is absolutely phenomenal and fans want to hear from what can only be assumed to be the man's only surviving family."

Naruto smiled as he readjusted the bag in his hand. "It's no problem, as long as I can wear this outfit; you can understand why I wouldn't want to be associated with my godfather's work."

"I suppose so." The man stated with a chuckle. "I'd imagine it'd cause problems with potential girlfriends." Naruto nodded his head thankfully.

"I'm glad you understand." Bowing to each other they parted ways as Naruto began heading back towards the dojo.

Miu glanced at Shigure "I think it's save to say that we've found out where Naruto get's his money from." She stated with a smile as she stood up. "Let's go home and find out what this book signing is all about." Shigure nodded her head as the two began leaping across the rooftops heading back to the dojo.

Seeing Naruto taking a leisurely walk back the two women arrived before him by a large margin as they hopped over the wall catching everyone's attention as they entered the dojo. "So, did you learn anything interesting?" Kensei asked curiously.

"Apparently Naruto-san was asked to attend a book signing tomorrow." Miu stated piquing Kensei's interest. "Before his meeting he visited a Kimono store, a mask store, and a wig store. And after their meeting Naruto-san mentioned that it was a little embarrassing to be associated with the book."

Akisame hummed in thought. "Well, unfortunately I'm not well informed on any of the new works recently published." He admitted as he glanced at Kensei.

Kensei noticed the look and shrugged his shoulders. "The only new book I'm aware of is this one." He stated holding up the book with the orange cover for everyone else to see. "Truly a brilliant work of art." He stated with admiration in his tone.

The other masters didn't say anything as Shigure's sword hand twitched slightly as Miu's eyebrow began twitching in annoyance. "What did I say about reading porn in the dojo?" Miu asked tapping her foot impatiently as Kensei rubbed the back of his head.

"To be fair there's a fair amount of actual story in this book." Kensei stated defending his new favorite book. "The sex scenes are only a bonus for me."

"Did…I miss something?" Naruto asked blinking in surprise as he walked into the dojo.

"Everything resolve itself?" Miu asked with a knowing smile. Glancing at her oddly Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he moved to set his things down in his room.

"Yeah, although I have to do some stuff tomorrow." Naruto replied walking back into the dojo after putting his things away. "Why so curious?" he asked looking at them oddly.

"We know the least about you, so of course we'd be interested." Kenichi stated wondering what the blonde was up to.

"I didn't even know you cared." Naruto stated bluntly as he took a seat against the wall. "Well if you guys are that eager to know…" he muttered looking at them all individually.

"I have to meet with some business partners of mine for an event tomorrow. They want me to meet some of the more notable patrons of their company." He explained not really lying, but not really telling them the truth either.

Akisame smiled as he rubbed his moustache "Another half truth." He deduced staring intently at the blonde male before them.

"Half truth or not it's what's happening, the details are kind of embarrassing." Naruto stated with a light shrug of his shoulders. "In any case I'll be heading out tomorrow so I might not be around for most of the day."

"Where is this event taking place?" The elder asked curiously as he finished off his lollipop before taking a sip of tea. "We might drop by."

Naruto scratched his head. "I…don't actually remember if it's open to the public…" he laughed a little nervously as he began rubbing the back of his head. "I completely forgot to ask about that."

There was a general sigh from the masters some of whom were rubbing the bridges of their noses to stem the headache Naruto had caused them. "You're really dense sometimes…"

"Well that's rather rude." Naruto muttered with a frown on his face. "Well in any case it's happening at in the middle of Koryou Park, if it's open to the public you can attend."

"I thought you wouldn't want us to go." Miu muttered as she stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Would that stop you from coming anyways?" he asked blankly getting a shake of the head from everyone else. "Case and point." Miu sighed as she rubbed her head causing everyone else to laugh. "Seriously even if I complain, half the time I go along with whatever you guys pull anyways."

"Now that you mention it…" Kensei muttered rubbing his chin in thought. "He did come with me to Yokohama without much complaint." He stated folding his arms.

"He went on a beer run with me a while back even though he had just got back from work that other time." Sakaki muttered looking up thoughtfully.

Akisame grinned slightly as he placed his fingers on his chin in thought. "True, just last week Naruto-kun helped point out some rough edges in my carvings. Yes I do believe Naruto-kun has been far more accepting of everyone recently."

"Yeah, I mean, it's just like family. There are things you don't really want to share with them but end up doing so anyways because it's a pain to hide it." Naruto explained simply with another shrug.

Miu, Kenichi and the masters all smiled hearing Naruto's explanation. "I'm glad you're opening up to us more often now Naru-chan." The elder stated with a bright smile on his face.

"I've managed to come to terms with a lot of things." Naruto stated simply with a small smile on his face. "She wouldn't want to see me like that." The other residents of Ryouzanpaku nodded their heads understanding what he was talking about. "Well I'm probably going to do some exercises." He declared heading into the garden. Pulling out two kunai he stabbed them into the ground before balancing on them with his thumbs.

Scoffing, Sakaki took a deep drink of his beer. "Show off." He muttered causing the others to chuckle at his expense.

"What are you waiting for Kenichi?" Akisame asked glancing at the shorter teen. "Get to work, if Naruto has enough energy to exercise after going about his business than so do you after such a lukewarm training session today."

"EHHHHH?" Kenichi screamed as he was suddenly grabbed by Akisame and strapped into one of the man's odd inventions. "WHY ME~!" he shouted desperately trying to finish the task Akisame suddenly sprang on him.

Laughing, Naruto just continued his reps taking a chance to look up and see how Kenichi was doing every now and then. "Well at least you'll have a solid foundation" he chirped not at all appeasing Kenichi's fears.

When the next day came around Naruto sweat dropped seeing all of Ryouzanpaku curiously following him as he made his way to the meeting spot a large bag on his shoulder. "I know I said I didn't mind if you came along, but couldn't you guys…not stick out so much?" he asked as Miu and Kenichi sweat dropped.

"Naru-chan I think you're forgetting how tall Sakaki and everyone else other than Shigure and myself are compared normal people." Kensei added in helpfully. As the passersby stopped and stared at the incredibly tall members of Ryouzanpaku.

"I suppose…but still…" he trailed off. "Couldn't you guys at least try?" he asked again seeing the Hakama and Haori on Akisame, the boxer shorts and tank top on Apachai, the rather short Kimono for Shigure, the stereotypical biker outfit for Sakaki and the Male Kimono on the elder. The masters shared a look with each other before shrugging their shoulders. Palming his face Naruto sighed before turning around and continuing on his way.

"So what kind of event is this?" Akisame asked feigning ignorance as they looked around the crowded park.

"It's a book signing, I had one of my godfather's books published and it became a great success." Naruto explained as an event staff member caught sight of him and ran over. "If you're wondering, I bought all this weird stuff because I'd rather fewer people know my relation to the original author." He stated patting the bag on his shoulder.

"Naruto-san you're here!" the man called out once he reached them. "Who are these people?"

"These are the people I live with." Naruto explained shaking the man's hand. "Where can I change, I don't think anyone's noticed why I'm here yet." Nodding his head the man pointed out a tent set up for people to change clothes should the need arrive. "Alright thanks, I'll be out soon." Walking into the tent Naruto pulled out the clothing first and smiled. "I can't believe I'm wearing this…" he muttered softly as he donned the Kabuki like outfit with large wooden geta. Glancing at a mirror nearby he nodded his head before donning the wig which he had custom made to match his late godfather's hair style. Looking himself in the mirror once more Naruto nodded his head. "If my face wasn't so distinctive I'd have skipped the mask." He muttered to himself as he donned a fox mask similar to that of the ANBU back in the elemental countries.

Stepping out he was immediately approached by the same man who had met them. "Are you ready?" he asked looking Naruto over.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Naruto stated as he began following the staff member. "Where are the ones who came with me?" he asked looking around.

"We gave them a front row seat in the audience." The man explained simply as they approached a well constructed stage where the president of the production company was giving an opening speech. "Just answer what you can and make sure to avoid making troubling statements."

"Right, I understand." Naruto stated as the president began finishing his speech.

"And now for the guest of honor, the godson of the great author Jiraiya himself!" he shouted receiving a loud roar of approval from the crowd. "Now, this young man is in the prime of his youth and as such requested that his identity be protected until further notice so for now we shall refer to him as Kitsune-sensei!"

Walking onto the stage upon the president's cue Naruto waved at the crowd quickly spotting the members of Ryouzanpaku who were watching him silently. Well most of them anyways, Kensei looked like he was about to break out in tears. "Hello everyone and thank you for coming to attend this event!" he greeted them as he stepped forward and grabbed the microphone. "Jiraiya was both my godfather and my mentor and he taught me much of what I know today. I cannot tell you exactly how happy I am to see his work succeed so well even after his death, and for that I thank you all!" Bowing his head he earnestly thanked the audience who began clapping their hands. "Of course, talking about my godfather was not the intent of this event, and so without further ado I will be moving to the table to your left where I will be signing copies of my godfather's first work during which I will answer questions regarding the book, my godfather, or my travels with him."

Unsurprisingly, Kensei was the first in line as he held out his book. "What was Jiraiya-sensei like?" he asked wanting to know more about his new favorite author and the boy the man had raised.

Naruto smirked behind his mask. "He was probably the biggest pervert in the world, proudly calling himself the super pervert." Those that heard him chuckled at the thought. "I'm actually emulating his look right now, unfortunately I'm a little less broad shouldered than he was and my face doesn't resemble his at all so I wore this mask." Signing the book cover with the kanji for "Kitsune" Naruto sighed "Still he taught me a lot." He looked to the sky wistfully seemingly deep in thought. "Thank you for coming and I hope you enjoy his book." Smiling softly he handed Kensei his book back before greeting the next person in line. As he signed books most of the questions were about his travels with Jiraiya, or about potentially continuing the man's work. Chuckling slightly Naruto calmly stated that he wouldn't continue the series. "It wouldn't be the same if it's not him." He had explained when pressed for answers.

"Sensei if I may ask…" one of the visitors called out as he walked up to the table. Glancing up Naruto silently gestured for the man to continue. "How did Jiraiya-sensei die?"

There was a pause as everyone looked at Naruto silently. And for a moment Naruto considered telling them the truth. Thankfully the moment passed as Naruto smiled sadly. "It was a sickness that had been creeping up on him for the better part of ten years." He stated with a shallow sigh. "On his deathbed he asked me to publish his work when I could."

"I see…" the man muttered as many people looked away. "I'm…sorry if I brought up bad memories." He apologized as Naruto handed him his book.

"Don't be…I've accepted his death a long time ago." Naruto explained simply. "I'd much rather live on in his memory." Those who heard him smiled as the rest of the event was used for Naruto to sign books and answer questions.

When the event was officially over and Naruto had time to change back into his normal outfit the other residents of Ryouzanpaku greeted him with a smile as he rejoined them. "So you're the godson of this great author." Kensei stated walking alongside Naruto who rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I suppose, honestly writing was more of a hobby for him." Naruto explained with a grin. "He was a shinobi, like me." Akisame hummed in thought as Miu and Kenichi began talking amongst themselves about the book. "To be more precise, he was a spymaster."

"I see…" Kensei muttered as Akisame nodded his head "That makes sense." They both muttered as they left the park.

"So I guess you'll start officially helping out with dojo finances?" Miu asked suddenly as she smiled at Naruto as she and Kenichi quickly caught up with him having lagged to the back of the group.

"Yeah, I'll start helping out a lot more." Naruto agreed somewhat thankful for the change in topic. "You know what…?" he suddenly stated catching everyone's attention. "Let's go to a restaurant, my treat." He smiled at them all getting excited nods in return from the childlike masters as the more matures ones smiled in response.

* * *

><p><span>End<span>

Alright I hope you guys all liked this one. I'll be heading back into the normal storyline next chapter.

As a bit of advice for aspiring writers both for leisure and professional, writing after staying up for thirty-six straight hours is probably not a good idea. Just a personal thought since I can barely remember what I just wrote.


End file.
